It Is Fated
by queenhasegawa
Summary: He was supposed to be dead, not meddling with a parallel self's life, not stealing his parallel self's life. Life taken by a famiglia, died with regrets, Tsuna was transported to a parallel called after being summoned by his counterpart, asking for help. Still bearing the weight of the things he regrets, he decided to help. And the world moved in a way it expected him to appear.
1. Synopsis

"Whichever world I am in, I will always find you"

Synopsis : A young mafia boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, died because of an unexpected ambush whilst the absence of his guardians. After he closed his eyes to meet eternal darkness, he had opened his eyes to see a clear white room. Seeing his crying young mother he was confused. He had just been reborn into another world.

This story is already a published story in Wattpad as a rewrite of another story in the same application/website. I take a long time to finish a chapter and it might take months but I will be trying my best to update as fast as possible, as much as I can.


	2. Prologue

**I do not own any of the characters in KHR. I only own the characters I've made and the whole story plot. And please don't plagiarize my story. And if you want to post the story somewhere, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

 ** _"Don! We're being ambushed by the Balestra famiglia!"_**

A young man, around twenties looked up from his paperwork.

 _"It's not my guardians?"_

 _"No Don! They still haven't come back from their respective missions sire! Turning that aside, you need to escape Don!"_

The subordinate desperately convinced his boss you flee but his boss wouldn't budge at all and moved too slow.

 _"Shush, I'm thinking. And I won't flee. We will make a plan, listen try to keep them at bay as much as possible while I prepare to blast them all off...if the plan doesn't work, you will all flee."_

The man which was the subordinate immediately knew what he meant by fleeing.

 _"Boss, you're not planning on fending them yourself while we flee...right?"_

The man was nervous. It was possible basing his boss' personality.

His boss smiled a soft smile.

 _"I'd rather sacrifice myself than sacrifice you guys."_

The young boss slipped on a pair of gloves. And concentrated a bit and fire lit up on his forehead and hands, eyes turning into a hazel mixed orange color that shined within that dark office.

 _"Boss. I would rather die with you."_

 _"Let's just pray that we won't come to that option."_

 **ooooo**

 ** _"DISCARD THE PLAN! GO! GO!"_**

Some mafiosi scattered away, some stubbornly stayed, some died.

 _ **"JUST GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE! HURRY UP OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU ALL FLYING AWAY FROM HERE!!"**_

They had been terrified of the face of their boss and ran away. Some were still shot down and some were blasted away.

The young boss stood in front of his running subordinates.

 _"You're not running away young Vongola?"_

The attacks ceased as the boss of Balestra spoke to the young boss.

 _"I'd die for their lives. I'd die for the lives you've taken. I have a deal to make. I'll fight you fair and square. Kill me. Just don't ever, ever come back here. Ever. And you'll swear to keep this family safe."_

 _"I have no plan on protecting you famiglia, because the moment you fall down, Vongola will cease to exist, and there's nothing of yours that I will have to protect. I will make sure to wipe out all of the remains of the Vongola"_

The Vongola boss didn't make any change on his expression.

 _"You won't lay a single finger on their lives. My words are always right."_

And that's where the fight started.

Balestra never planned on playing fair. His subordinates shot the young Vongola to death. Balestra boss thought that the young Vongola was foolish, foolish to think that he will need his words.

It was a surprise that he lived up to this day, living in this kind of world where 'being fair' does not exist.

But then it wasn't also a surprise that he lived up to this day. The Balestra boss knew that somehow, if the young Vongola had somehow said anything any further, he would have just stopped this raid.

The warmth. It was the warmth that he gave off. I guess he was really a saint. He tried to ignore the feeling of guilt and regret. It was for the best of the world that the Vongola is gone.

Or was his _decision_ actually wrong? He never doubted his words before. He never doubted his decisions. But just having that short talk with the now unmoving Vongola, he had paused and thought.

He just ignored the disturbing feeling inside his stomach as he ordered his subordinate to search the area for the ones that escaped and annihilate them immediately. And to burn the place down.

But then, was this the right thing? His lingering question was answered after a few days.

After the news of the Vongola's fall, war seems to happen here and there. The famiglias were on rampage, like they were lost and didn't know which was the right way to live.

Balestra. Somehow that famiglia has ceased to exist as every single member died one by one. No one payed attention to them, as they were lost and were busy to keep a meaningless war to go on.

The guardians. The guardians of Vongola were the ones to erase their existence. Balestra boss thought that it will be fine because they can't be stronger than their stupid boss.

He was wrong. They were strong. They wiped them out silently in a flick of a finger. They were monsters.

But then when it was time that he faced them face to face, his previous thoughts were doubted by his own self again.

Their eyes. They were grieving. They looked so lost. Then he understood that he made a mistake. And hell will surely be welcoming him to their VIP Chambers where it's the most torturous place ever.

He asked.

 _"Why?"_

They didn't say anything.

 _"What were his last words?"_

One asked with a shaky voice. He looked the youngest. Deduced him to be the rumored Lightning from Bovino.

 _"My guardians. They'll find you for sure. So tell them, I'm sorry we can't watch the fireworks again. Except only if the afterlife can have fireworks."_

One laughed. A light laugh.

 _"He really expects us to follow him till the end."_

Then a gun was pointed at him. It was his end, he knew it. He should have known the moment he doubted his words, it was wrong.

 _"You'll have to die first before we follow him. Any last words? We can write it down for some people who can find your corpse here. Maybe they'll be kind to send them to someone you hold dear unless they're dead."_

One time he laughs and look innocent, next time you'll tremble at how his eyes seems to just pierce through your soul.

 _"I regret it. If I had actually put up a fair fight, and heeded to his words, would that have made any change?"_

The one with the silver hair shook his head.

 _"You would want to go much way more back to change anything. You shouldn't have done anything at all and that would have made a change."_

A loud bang echoed throughout the room and their job was finished.

They felt like dying. Not even a remnant of something from their sky. There was nothing. The Vongola Sky Ring also seemed to disappear.

They were lost now. Their reason for living was gone.

He, was the only reason. He, was the reason of their future. Now he was gone. He, was not there anymore.

If they were just by his side at that moment, there could be a change. He could have lived. Vongola would have still existed. There could be a bright future for them.

But then it was all inevitable.

It could have been fate. Fate that they were away. That He, was alone fighting and eventually die.

He was their life. He was a saint that always thought about other people before himself.

He always smiled and forgave the people who did wrong. He was merciful. He was what everyone would ever ask.

But, he's gone. It was a very big loss for everything. **It was a very big loss for the Mafia world.**


	3. One

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

"How is he doctor?" A young woman near thirties has asked to the doctor.

The doctor looked troubled looking at the results.

"He's fine. Like literally fine. No problems. He's very stable. But we don't know why he won't wake up. We're still investigating about that part and many doctors from other hospitals have helped but still no answers." The doctor answered.

"Mrs. Sawada, if you may think it's unbelievable but, I think he's just asleep and dreaming about something. Until that dream ends, he won't wake up. It seems impossible but that's how I feel. He just looks so peaceful like a sleeping person." The doctor suddenly said.

Mrs. Sawada, the mother of the young boy on the bed, wholeheartedly agreed.

"I have also thought of that, doctor. It's just a mother's instinct but it also feels that way...but it has been three years that he's sleeping. I can't help but worry..." she said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Sawada. I believe that there are miracles." The doctor encouraged her.

The mother smiled at the kind doctor.

"I'll be excusing myself now Mrs. Sawada. Just push that button if something happens." He said and point at the green button at the wall.

She nodded and sat at the chair beside the young boy's bed.

She carefully took his hand and clutched it gently.

"Tsu-kun...I wonder what kind of dream you're dreaming. I'm sure it's a great dream because you're looking peaceful. When you wake up, I hope you tell it to me sometimes." She said smiling at her son's face.

"I won't give up on you like how your father did...I would never..." she said.

Warm liquid slid down to her face, still holding the small and fragile hand and just looked at his clearly thin face but still looked peaceful and soft.

She had been waiting. Three years she still waited.

Her husband had given up after three months but she won't just easily give up on her child. She had been unmotherly to her own son before he fell into a coma. She had lacked in everything because of her depression having her older son taken away by his husband to Italy. She had ignored the silent pains of the younger.

"I'm sorry. Please give me a chance to be a good mother to you. Don't give up on me okay? Please wake up soon..." she had said while cupping her son's face.

She would do anything just to right her wrongs before. And when that time comes, she would do her best to become a good, no, great mother to her son.

After staying there for an hour crying, she had gone home to rest.

But after she had gone home, her son had given up on her.

A loud beep resonated within the room and doctors came rushing inside, trying to revive the kid, but it was impossible. The kid had given up.

The mother who had just rode the taxi home immediately went back to the hospital.

Three minutes have passed since the death of the child.

But she still didn't give up and said to not remove the monitors.

"He's still there!" Is what she has yelled.

Four minutes.

The doctors had tried to calm her down to take all of the monitors that had been his life source.

And five minutes, the straight beep had changed into small beats.

All doctors were dumbfounded, even the mother.

Five minutes dead and revived.

It was truly a miracle.

"Tsu-kun, you fought well. Thank you for not giving up. Thank you"

This time, the nurses calmed the crying mother who could not just stop crying in happiness and relief.

The doctors checked the miracle patient's vitals. It was all normal despite the dreaded death beep five minutes ago.

 **ooooo**

Five minutes ago in another world...

BANG, BANG, BANG*

"I knew this would happen *hack, cough* I guess I'm dying...please a-at least keep my last r-request. And...my g-guardians. I-I'm sure they'll find you. Please, tell them. I'm s-sorry I—we can't see the fire, the fireworks together anymore." Tsuna let out a shaky breath. Then he smiled. "That's unless the afterlife h-have f-fireworks." He muttered out.

The Balestra boss looked at his weakened state. It somehow made him sick. Like he had something thrashing his insides.

"Hey...what's your name?" Tsuna asked. His eyelids were already closing dangerously. The moment he closes his eyes, he will be gone.

The Balestra boss paused for a second. "Raffaele, Raffaele Balestro." He said. Tsuna gave him a weakened smile. "You have a handsome name." He said and let himself succumb into the eternal slumber.

Raffaele, the Balestro boss, stared at the peacefully dead figure before him. He averted his attention from the cold body and barked out an order.

"Find the escapees and burn down this place immediately!!"

This was right, yes. It was right for the Vongola to fall. For the peace of the mafia world. That's what he convinced himself with.

 **00000**

Floating. I was floating. I know the feeling of floating in the air after flying in the sky for how many times. I was floating, somewhere. Perhaps the afterlife.

I had died. I had died and I didn't know if my death were able to save my subordinates. Probably not. How I wish my words would have gotten to his heart and not hurt my family. Not hurt my guardians.

But then my guardians were strong. They won't just die right? No they wouldn't. They are stronger than me. They were stronger than me. I was only strong because I had them by my side, because we were one.

Tsuna opened his eyes he was in a dark abyss. He looked around the place, there no lights, no colors other than black, nothing at all. He was lonely. He was alone and he was lonely.

Where the heck am I? Just where in the world am I? Is this the afterlife? Just—just darkness? Nothing? Emptiness?

He let out a choked cry. He had nothing. No one.

"Hey."

Or maybe not.

"Sorry, sorry if my mindscape is empty and lonely and dark, scary."

Tsuna stared at the boy, he was sure it was a boy, maybe around five or six, if the boy could possibly be the same as he was when he was a child then he might be eight or nine years old. He didn't know.

"I'm in your mindscape? Why am I in your mindscape? Okay firstly, who are you kiddo?" Tsuna said. He just died and he didn't know where he was, he was lonely, he felt empty, and he's intruding inside someone else's mindscape when he's supposed to be in the afterlife.

"Oh, I thought that you would be more brighter...I think you know who I am." The boy said.

Tsuna refused to acknowledge the feeling bubbling inside of him. It was impossible and there is not a logical reason to why he might be in his own mindscape when he just died. How can his mindscape has a person who also have his own mindscape that might also have a person with its own mindscape? You get the picture? You know that picture that a man looks at the picture of a man looking at a picture and it just goes on. This was ridiculous.

"Come on, you're like 24. This kind of thing shouldn't be bizarre and ridiculously impossible if you had already traveled into the future, had adult people shrink into babies, and having some kind of superpowers that involves fire bending." The boy rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember my child self to be sassy. I'm not sassy, and I was never sassy." Tsuna said. The boy rolled his eyes again. Tsuna swore that some day, this kid would have his eyes stuck looking at a weird direction.

"Well I didn't exactly say that, I am you. Well hypothetically yes but also no because you actually come from a different dimension, and you just crossed the border to cross over to the afterlife and I just had to pull you so that you won't cross over." The boy said.

"And why is the world would you do that?! I mean, I wanted peace!" Tsuna looked at him unbelievably. But the kid just gave him the judging eye. Damn this kid dared to judge him—

"You sure you wanted to cross? It seemed like you didn't want to. And I also needed help and I thought that it maybe won't hurt to try this thing that I'm thinking." The boy said.

Okay, Tsuna was totally not a person who says no when he's asked to do a favor. And that is totally happening right now. "Oh my god. No. This is not happening." Tsuna breathed out. "Yes, it's happening. I'm sorry, I had to. I had no choice at all. I'm really really sorry." The kid said.

Tsuna took a few deep breaths and faced the kid who uncannily looked like him. Well he's technically him but he's not.

"What should I call you?" Tsuna asked. The boy gave him a grateful smile. "Just tell me what to call you and let's get this over with." Oh the former Vongola boss was tired. He felt empty and lonely and now a problem. Why can't problems leave him alone even after he died?

"Call me Yoshi, and I'll be calling you Tsuna. And just to say to you, I might look like I'm five or six but I'm actually fourteen. I'll start explaining to you why so no questions for now." The kid, or the teen, Yoshi said.

Great, why can't he just grow in a normal speed pace? Gosh, why did his father have to seal up his flames and make him into a mess and give him a messier future?


	4. Two

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

Three years, four months, one week and a day.

Nana kept count of the days of her son's sleep.

And just yesterday he had went into eternal sleep for five minutes and came back.

It was an impossible event. A miracle.

And she was expecting another miracle, a miracle that her son would finally open his eyes and say 'mom'.

Wishing that her son is up and about, she went to the hospital while holding irises.

A nurse that has been taking care of Tsuna for these past three years greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Sawada-san. The doctor said to tell you that Tsuna-kun has been stable despite his situation yesterday. So don't worry too much. He also said that there's a possibility that he might wake up. It works that way in movies. Though I told him that this is not a movie..." the nurse had said.

Nana laughed a bit.

"Nakamura-sensei is just like that I guess." Nana had said to the nurse.

"And it's not normal for a doctor to do that. He's a doctor for God's sake. Turning that aside, shall I accompany you upstairs? It's my free time right now." The nurse had said.

"No, no it's fine. Go on and rest Maeri-san. I'm fine." Nana said.

"Are you really fine alone?" The other asked.

Nana just nodded with a reassuring smile.

"If you say so...don't cry too much Sawada-san. Tsuna-kun is strong. He'll make it through." Maeri said to her, flashing her a bright smile.

Maeri was a young and lovely nurse. Nana was fond of her bright personality. But she was also worried for the younger. Being a nurse is a really hard work.

"Rest well and don't forget to eat, Maeri-san. I'll bring a lunchbox for you tomorrow." Nana said.

Maeri's face had clearly brightened up at hearing about the lunchbox then it immediately changed into embarrassed face.

"You don't need to do that for me Sawada-san. It's a bother to you..." Maeri said.

"It's not like I haven't done that before. Besides you take care of my Tsu-kun really well. Just think of it as a gratitude from me." Nana reasoned.

"If you say so then...please." The younger said with a flushed face.

"You don't need to be embarrassed by it. Now go and get your rest. I can't have my favorite nurse passing out in exhaustion." Nana said and shoo'ed the girl away to get some rest.

Nana then left the lobby and rode the elevator up to eight floor.

Within those minutes that she rode and waited inside the elevator, she had prayed that her son will be awake.

Within those seconds she walked to his room, she had prayed that maybe, just maybe he already had his eyes open was just sitting there waiting.

Her hand trembled as she hesistated to open the door.

And she opened it.

 **0000**

"So you're telling me that you had to interfere in someone else's business and you got involved and now you are somehow a life force that's keeping that someone to be actually alive right now that's why you're here in this dark mindscape of yours and no ways of getting out." Tsuna said.

"Exactly. I can't get out because I'm chained into my mindscape, trying to keep that person on bay. And I need someone to take my place and check the outside. I need someone to continue what I am doing before I became like this. Tsuna, I need you to help me." Yoshi said desperately.

Tsuna saw more than just desperation in his counterpart's eyes. There was fear, worry, anxiousness and frustration. He needed help. He desperately needed the help and he had waited and that help came. That help was him.

"What were you doing." Tsuna asked him. Yoshi sighed. "I was a sixth grader. I had no friends, just an acquaintance named Ietsuna. That guy, he's surrounded by people. He attracted people to him. Also me, but we're just acquaintances. I had average grades, I only had my mother with my father away to work in a different country despite the many available high paying normal jobs here in Japan, he still chose to do a construction job in another country." Yoshi said.

"I guess that never changes even in a different world..." Tsuna commented. Yoshi chuckled. "It was like that for you too?" He asked. The older nodded. "Anyways, I was a total loner. Until one day I had came across some things in my house as I was rummaging our garage. My dad things. I wish I never found them. I wish I never knew the truth." Yoshi said.

"I guess that doesn't change too even in your dimension." Tsuna commented and Yoshi just sighed. "I saw some files and the cover was interesting, clams. I really wish I didn't read that file." He said.

"My life turned 180 degrees ever since then. I learned something dangerous. I got into it and I could not go back to what I was before." Yoshi said somberly.

Tsuna knew that feeling. It was just like the time Reborn had come into their house and his life turned upside down. Everything changed. Better and to worse.

"I started to search up some things on my computer about Italian mafias. I even got into the Vongola's database using the information inside that file. I didn't think that my father that was away was actually a part of the Mafia. It was a shock to me."

Tsuna patted the younger's back. The latter gave him a grateful smile.

"Then one day, I was invited by Ietsuna to walk home together. Our houses were in the same direction and that time he was alone so I agreed. How I wish I didn't." Yoshi said.

"Ietsuna was a relative of the Vongola's boss. I knew it when I found those files. His profile was within those files. The Vongola Ninth's grandson." He said.

"And he was attacked." He paused.

Tsuna at this point, has already wrapped his head around the whole thing. What he just didn't understand was Yoshi's situation. And to understand that part, he needs to know what happened, detail by detail.

"Some van stopped in front of us and we were pulled inside. I trashed around while Ietsuna was trembling in fear. Our mouths got taped and our hands were tied. They were men in suits. They spoke a language and I was sure it was Italian considering Ietsuna's connections to the Mafia." Yoshi started.

"We were taken to some kind of a factory, an abandoned one. We were kept inside a room. Ietsuna was being bombarded with questions, he was beaten up when he refused to speak." He said.

"I was just there, watching. Until I was at gunpoint because there was something that Ietsuna didn't want to say at all cost. At that time some guy came to our rescue. But the gun was fired, and Ietsuna being the kind and caring person he is, took the bullet for me. Unfortunately it passed through him and also hit me. He was hit three bullets. Two passed through his body and hit me."

His eyes were blank, like he was remembering those moments. Tsuna held his hands to snap him out of his trance. And it was effective. Yoshi's focus was back onto Tsuna's orange brown orbs.

"We were brought to the hospital for sure because I heard the sirens before I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Ietsuna's apologetic face. Then I was inside this place." He said.

"What happened after that? How do you know that you're keeping this Ietsuna at bay, how do you know you're his life force?" Tsuna asked.

"You're not the first one I've brought here. The first person I brought here was a person called Byakuran. He's knows very helpful things and that's how I knew." Yoshi said.

Tsuna winced when he heard the name. Byakuran was a dear friend of his that died earlier than him because of some illness. He misses his friend.

"He told me about flames. He told me that probably when we were injured at the same time, our flames bonded together and maybe we were anchoring each other that's why I can't get out I was becoming his life force and considering my situation he still didn't know." Yoshi explained.

"He said that it might be best to wait for my own counterpart and ask for help. He stayed with me for a year. And he went to the afterlife. Then I spent two years alone. Then you came." Yoshi said.

Tsuna felt bad for him. He spent two years alone in this dark place. Without anyone to talk to and nothing to do but just float.

"What will happen if I woke up in your place?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure I'll still be here since the body is originally mine and I can't just disappear because I'm currently anchoring Ietsuna down." Yoshi said.

"I can visit this place anytime right? I can talk to you right?" Tsuna said. Yoshi gave him a big smile. "We'll make sure to do that. I'm sure we can. Please find a way to fix this. I'm sorry I pulled you into this mess." Yoshi said.

Tsuna hugged his counterpart. He was still a child yet he's already suffering like this. He will surely help him out of this. He will save him.

His intuition tingled a bit. It seems like there was more to this.


	5. Three

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

Inside the dark room, brown-orange eyes glowed. The machine that was monitoring his heartbeat beeping in the same, calmed pace.

Tsuna sighed and blinked his eyes. The moment he opened his eyes, a surge of images came attacking him so he had to pause for a long time to analyze them.

It was Yoshi's memories. He was a happy child that didn't need a father. He was all alone but he was happy even with just his mother. There was this blonde kid that he presumed to be Ietsuna. He was the only person who would constantly approach him and try to talk to him. Yoshi didn't exactly need friends. They weren't just cut out for him.

Tsuna was the same. He didn't have friends. He was happy, with his mother. He was happy not knowing anything. But that only difference is that he was a failure, and he wasn't strong. Yoshi was strong and he didn't need anyone at all. He could stand up and fight for his own self. They were exact opposites.

Even now, he needed his guardians. He needed his friends. He needed his precious person who had helped him change, _Reborn_. He needed them.

Finally feeling the overwhelming pain of loss, heavy sobs cracked out from Yoshi's already frail body. He wished he could have had even just one last supper with them. Have fun with them. But fate didn't exactly planned that out for him.

He cried throughout the night as he felt Yoshi's encouragement inside his heart. At least one person _knows_. Who he is, who he was, and how he was. It was enough for now. It was plenty enough.

 **00000**

"Tsunayoshi-kun, can you tell me what this is?" The doctor said. He waved a pen in front of him. "It's a ballpoint pen. Probably a blue colored one basing on the color of the tip of the pen." Tsuna answered.

The doctor smiled at him. "That's brilliant. Your brain is functioning normally after three years and a few months of being a comatose patient. Do you remember where you live?" The doctor asked while scribbling some notes on his file.

"I don't exactly remember the address but I lived in a two-storey house with a small backyard. The color of the house was creamish yellow and a brown roof. I remember it being near a junior high school." Tsuna answered. The doctor nodded and kept on taking notes.

"You don't remember your address but you remember what your house looked like. You remember basic things. You don't remember anyone else except for your mother. Do you have any recollections of what happened to you before you went into a coma?" The doctor asked.

Tsuna pretended to be having a hard time remembering. "No...I only remember walking with a boy with the same age. His face is fuzzy so I don't know what he looks like, I also don't know his name. We were walking together and I fell unconscious. That's all I remember." Tsuna lied. The doctor just nodded again.

"Well, it seems like you have some amnesia. We don't know but it might be just a short-term memory loss or a trauma that made you forget certain events. But don't worry, the memories will just come to you." The doctor told him and patted his shoulder.

"Minoru, tell the police that he can't give any statement regarding the incident. He has amnesia. And also tell them that it might be just a short term memory loss so the hospital wishes to not have officers pressuring the child to remember." The doctor said to the intern doctor that was beside him.

Tsuna couldn't hear the most of the conversation but he heard the important parts like, incident, statement and police. It must be about the kidnapping incident and the police wants to interrogate the victims about what happened. Thinking that the police are going to interrogate the victim, the culprit must have not yet been caught.

But then, remembering Yoshi's story, the kidnappers should have at least been caught or something. And also basing on Yoshi's memories, he heard sirens. Someone must have called them, someone has to be. And that someone is definitely some person from the mafia. And that means the culprits should have been caught.

And again, the police wants a statement. Now the first conclusion is that the kidnappers would have to be a high ranking mafiosi and if Tsuna would base that to his world, he would have three big candidates. Estraneo, Rosa Sanguinante, and the organization behind the Balestro incident. Or maybe just Balestro is there was no one behind the Balestro incident.

Thinking back, Balestro was never the bad guys. Tsuna knows it. There must have been something to push them to attack the Vongola. Or is he just not aware of some hidden history?

Going back, Tsuna thought of the second conclusion. Whoever came to their rescue that moment might have annihilated the kidnappers and the police might have gotten some traces but not enough to sue the main perpetrator. But then, who was the person who saved them? Or were they saved in the first place?

He needs the whole details of what happened and that equals to some investigation. And it was troublesome for Tsuna who's just a civilian in this world.

He would have to practice hacking and start being an information broker in the underground world.

"We have contacted your mother and she will be here any moment now. We'll be discussing more things when she gets here. For the time being you should rest. I'm sure you're disheveled by the fact that you were in a coma." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor, but I don't think I'm disheveled by the fact I was in a coma. Will it be okay if I read some newspaper? I want to know what's happening recently. I also would want to know what happened these past three years." Tsuna said.

The doctor paused as if dumbfounded by his behavior. "O–kay...you don't feel any pain anywhere right?" He asked once more. Tsuna just nodded. "I feel perfectly fine." He said. The doctor just nodded, looking a little disoriented. "We'll bring you some newspapers. Rest while you wait." The doctor just said and left the room, closing the door behind him. Tsuna breathed out a long sigh.

"Now that I think about it, my mother is not mom...I wonder where's mom?" Tsuna mumbled to himself.

 **00000**

 ** _"Mom, Dad said I can stay and study there!"_**

"O-oh really? You'll come home?" Nana said.

 ** _"Yeah! You can finally meet my friends mom, they're a bit crazy but they are fun and lovable!"_**

"It's good to be young, you guys are so energetic. Oh Yoshi-kun I still have some things to do, can I talk to you later? Tell me what time your flight is, I'll come pick you up at the airport. Bye."

 ** _"Okay mom, bye."_**

Nana sighed as she put down the receiver.

"Three years, four months, one week and two days. If he doesn't wake up today...that makes it three years, four months, one week and three days." Nana said.

She picked up the sunflowers she bought a while ago. She had thought that it was too dull in her son's hospital room. Maybe the sunflowers would make it more lively there.

"Please...wake up soon Tsuna..."

 **00000**

"You called your mother?" An old man said.

"Yes, ninth. Thank you for convincing my father." A blond haired teen said.

"No problem, just for my future heir. Though I'm afraid I'll have to send your tutor with you." The man called ninth said.

"I knew you would say that. I would still need to train." The teen said.

"I am feeling very guilty for dragging you into this world when you were still 14. Now four years have passed and you're 18 now. And you even have your brother in hospital because of the mere reason of your identity. I am truly sorry about it." The older apologized.

"It's already been three years about that accident ninth, you need not to apologize about it. What's happened has happened. And it's the ones who attacked who should be apologizing. They had cost my brother his life. They had put him into that state, _unmoving_ , _unresponsive_ state. Not just that, they _had_ to involve someone who doesn't have any correlations to whatever they're seeking. Someone outside of the alliance." The teen clenched his fist, his face morphing into a detesting expression.

He closed his eyes shut to calm himself down. "Do you have any word from Cielo Rosa, ninth?" He asked. The older man shook his head. "They are unresponsive at the moment. The last word we got from them was a year ago. They only said they're gonna collect the price. Just that. But I heard some rumors that Cielo Rosa's _Wolf_ has found and now chasing down the famiglia. We're still doing our best to get them to respond, and maybe finally make an alliance." He said.

"They're lucky to have gotten past the Vindice for years. But then they are unlucky to choose to be hunted by the Cielo Rosa, and by the Vongola." The younger said.

The old man smiled at the boy. "Why don't you go tell your guardians to start getting ready for the flight _Ieyoshi_? And you should also do so. I'll be taking care of this matters as of now. You should concentrate on your studies and training for now." The ninth said.

"Yes, ninth. It was nice to have a short conversation with you. We'll come visit when we have the time, though I'll have to apologize for the future destruction of some personal properties." Ieyoshi said. The ninth just smiled softly at him.

"You may be dismissed." The older said and the younger just excused himself out of the seemingly large room which was the ninth boss of Vongola's office. The old man admitted that it was lonely to let the boy go and be alone inside the large room.

And he was also sorry that the child will soon experience the same loneliness as he passes down the title to him.


	6. Four

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

 _*huff* *huff*_

 _"*bzzt* Wol–*bzzt*–f. Can you hear–*bzzt*–us?"_

A brown haired man hid behind a wall, camouflaging into the shadows. He had a deep cut against his stomach and the blood flowed out from his wound severely.

"Shu-shut up. I can't, I can barely speak." He breathed out. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, dampening his fringes, darkening the color. His golden yellow eyes glowed within the shadows as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

 _"Don't worr–*bzzt*–y. Rodent is on his way *bzzt*"_

He just grunted. His heart thumped against his rib cage as his breathing became heavier. His injury burned and ached as his stomach expanded and compressed. He could hear some footsteps nearing. He sensed Storm flames coming from whoever approaching.

 _-Damn, I can't move. What to do?-_

He stayed still and tried to calm his breathing down, not making a big sound as much as possible. The sound of the footsteps just grew larger and nearer. He also heard some whistling. It was a tune he knew so well, a tune that he despised with his life.

"Come on out wolfie~ Let's play~" an eerie voice had said.

The footsteps then stopped. It became silent. Thin mist started appearing, Wolf felt a much more eerie chill than what he had felt when footsteps were nearing. He sensed strong mist flames.

"Kufufu"

Wolf didn't know wether he was saved from the psychotic storm flame wielder or his danger was just tripled by this new creepy mist flame user.

 **ooooo**

Sawada Iemitsu held pride in having a wonderful wife and sons.

His wife, Sawada Nana, was lovable, innocent and pure. She had a kind heart that pulled people around her with her warm smile. He still remembers the time he had met her at the cafe she worked at. She was just a normal woman but something had pulled Iemitsu's heartstrings and he had fallen in love with the beautiful woman.

He would visit the cafe eveytime just to get a glimpse of her. He eventually built up the courage to ask her out that budded into a friendship and into a relationship.

Because he loved her too much that he doesn't want her to be exposed to the dark side of his work. He hid his line of work. He was careful when he came home to their warm house thanks to Nana.

And then Nana blessed him with a child. A child that looked handsome with splitting looks from his father with his mother's eyes. Iemitsu loved his own child, his son. He had slowly abandoned some of his duties just for his own family and that became something bad as he became careless, erasing his tracks.

One day he had his son got kidnapped. Thankfully he had been early enough to save his child from the mafioso that had taken him away from his mother. And that day was also the day when his son had produced bright orange flames.

His young child, no older than four, had produced _dying will flames_. That scared Iemitsu. What if it had gone out of control? What if it got known by people? What should he do?

He had panicked at that moment. He didn't have any other choice but to let his child experience the harsh pain of having his life force locked away partly. And having no memories of his father at all.

He had groveled and apologize to his wife as he asked to say a lie to his own son, that he had gone and became a star. He left his precious wife, alone with his own son, not visiting ever again. He left his wife that was currently carrying their second child and his oldest that had forgotten who was his own father.

Ten years later he had came back. He saw his beautiful wife looking the same as before. Her hair shorter, but her warmth still stayed the same as ever, and her smile that always welcomed him for coming home, shone bright as ever it did.

It hurt him to see his son looking at him with curious and confused eyes. His oldest who was confused at the familiarity he felt with the older blond while the youngest looked curious at the intimidating man.

Iemitsu then explained the lie firstly when they ate dinner that day. He spent time with his wife apologizing once again and his wife forgiving him without a second thought, accepting his words still lacking the whole explanation.

He then proceeded to explain to his two sons the whole truth privately, keeping Nana out throughout the conversation.

And as he expected, his older had not believed him. He didn't trust the weird man in front of him. His younger looking confused as he was just a ten-year-old that didn't quite have the exact developed mind for things like the mafia.

Days passed and eventually his oldest had come to accept the truth and the dangers of knowing it. And he was also informed to why he was revealed with the truth when it brought forth great dangers.

The fourteen-year-old Sawada Ieyoshi was taken away from his mother and had to stay with the still stranger father to Italy.

Iemitsu had to ask for forgiveness from Nana for what he was doing and promised him to take care of his own son and just trust him. Nana just accepted his requests without any word. Just calmly smiling and still gave off that warmth that told him it was completely fine.

He flew to Italy leaving his young child and his wife again, with his older son.

Ieyoshi who was suddenly brought to the mafia world, had troubles trying to grow accustomed to its ways. He was trained by a guy who was no older than him by a year and he definitely despised the teen for being arrogant. Not that he could argue by what he's being arrogant for because it were all legit facts that he was a very strong hitman.

But then Ieyoshi was stubborn and hardworking. He had impressed the ninth boss of the mafia group his father was in. And also his own father was proud of his growing strength.

Iemitsu was truly proud of his son. And of course his younger son too as he heard the stories from his wife through the frequent calls he made.

He had heard how the former ten-year-old grow into a friendly child with great grades and great friends. He was an astounding student in their school. Favored by his peers, seniors and even teachers.

Then after a year, there had been an unfortunate accident. Iemitsu had thought he had his family in Japan protected properly, until there was a traitor who had his son kidnapped with his one other friend who was identified as the son of a mafioso whose Famiglia was influential as Vongola was.

His son and his friend went into coma and had still been sleeping for years.

Still, he was proud, he was proud that his wife was still going strong and not giving up on their other child that just seemed to not have any life at all. He was proud that his oldest still did his duties even with the sudden and unexpected happening. He was proud that his youngest was still holding on.

Iemitsu held pride in his family.

 **ooooo**

"Iemitsu, have you had any news from the Cielo Rosa?" The ninth had asked the blond man who was his trusted advisor.

Iemitsu shook his head. He really wished to nod his head but sadly, he still haven't gotten in touch with the said famiglia since three months ago. He and his team have been going around trying to track some of the members of the famiglia but they just somehow disappeared without a trace.

"No, Nono. Even with the help of your youngest's team, we're afraid to tell you that we've still haven't gotten in contact with their forces. And there's a rumor going around that _Wolf_ have been MIA." Iemitsu said.

Nono fiddled with the blue ring on his forefinger that held the Vongola insignia. This was a very big problem at the moment as they couldn't afford to lose their new allied famiglia who held a great amount of influence in Mafia as their own did.

"Should we already tell this to Reborn and Ieyoshi sire?" Iemitsu asked with a worried expression.

Nono shook his head at him. "I've already told him that they have been unresponsive for a year. I don't think he needs to get involved further into this controversy. He's still training to be the Tenth. I don't want to put any more pressure than he has as of now. Besides, his brother in coma is still taking a toll on him as it does to you." Iemitsu wasn't able to stop flinching at his boss's statement as it was true.

He may have said to have given up on his youngest but he still have a little speck of hope dangling in the deepest chambers of his heart. He wishes that his youngest wouldn't give up not now, not ever since he had hold on for three years.

"You can't hide anything from me Iemitsu, as the fact that I'm your uncle haven't changed and also the time I had asked you to be my successor before." the ninth had said to him.

Iemitsu shook his head at him. "Nono, I didn't want to have the burden of leading a famiglia as I am not as excellent as your former candidates. Besides my son is already doing great at his training to be a boss. You shouldn't bring up the topic of me being your _former_ successor. Like before, my answer is that I don't have the qualifications as the _perfect sky_. I'm twisted but still keeping its own sane, sky." Iemitsu had said.

The ninth stayed quiet, watching his own nephew in front of him. The expressions that marred on his face that he had seen for so many times as they held this conversation, it never changed as his rejection of the right of the throne.

 _-If you just knew what kind of potential you hold.-_

"I apologize Iemitsu for bringing up that topic again. I'll be more careful from now on. You may now be dismissed." The ninth said.

Iemitsu bowed shortly and proceeded out from the extravagant office that was filled with portraits of the former bosses and some paperworks stacked on the corner of the room.

 **ooooo**

"Why is it that you have to always come with me? It's not like I hate your company, I hate the fact that your wouldn't let me have fun and have a break once in a while!" Ieyoshi groaned as he laid on the cemented floor with an aching body as he finished his excessive training with his hitman tutor that was pretty much a Spartan.

"You are to succeed the strongest and feared famiglia in the mafia world. You need to be trained to fit the exact boss that the famiglia needs. If you turned out weak and helpless, your famiglia will be in wreck to even follow such a lousy boss. And was that whining that I heard? I was even thinking of giving you an actual break." A smirk played on the older teen's lips as a chameleon crawled up to his arm.

That last statement had the blond begging on his knees, actually begging on his knees.

"Really Ieyoshi, it's disgusting to see you beg! That's very unbefitting of a boss. And don't worry, I'll give you your break for a while. But don't expect me to go easy on you afterwards." Reborn said with a sigh.

Like the exhaustion and pain was just a hallucination, Ieyoshi jumped up and own in excitement of his tutor.

"Thank you Reborn! Thank gods that you're being merciful today!" He said happily. Reborn narrowed his eyes at him. As much as he wants to take his words back, but his student that was just a year younger than him have been in a severe stress and it was also his responsibility to maintain his mental health as healthy as possible.

"Have your prepared for your flight?" Reborn asked as he hopped off from the high chair he had been sitting just now. The moment he landed on his feet he felt wobbly but didn't let it show as he was the greatest hitman, he's precise and careful. He's the depiction of 'almost' perfect. But then, he became worried about his recent health.

"Un. Have you? Nevermind, of course you did." Ieyoshi said and stretched his muscles.

This was the kind of relationship that they had built over these years. They weren't _close_ but they weren't _not close_ either. Reborn only did his job as his tutor and as an acquaintance. Even if Ieyoshi wanted to actually become friends with the one year older tutor he had, he couldn't because Reborn was passive.

"Go clean yourself up and rest. Nono just summoned me to his office. Don't you dare not do your print-outs. Or else I'm going to take back my words." Reborn said as he read the e-mail he just received.

Ieyoshi nodded at him and just watched the older's back figure slowly leaving his sight. Reborn was a very mysterious and intriguing person. Four years have passed and yet, he still seemed so distant. No matter how much Ieyoshi had trusted him, the older wouldn't open up to him as he does to him.

"Four years. Four years and the things that I know about you is that you're Reborn, the greatest hitman who's merciless and does not tolerate mistakes. I've never seen a soft side of you, only passive, silent and lonely side." He mumbled as he made his way to his own room.

 **ooooo**

"I brought some textbooks for you. I thought that you would want them since you've been asking for some studying materials from the nurses and doctors."

Sawa Kanako. A woman with beautiful auburn hair and striking orange eyes. Tsuna was mesmerized by his own mother the moment he had saw her. She somehow held a regal but a calming aura around her. She felt like a sky like himself but he's not so sure as she had the traits of a rain.

The sharp glint within his mother's eyes never escaped Tsuna's sight. Her somehow tensed movements as if expecting to have someone appear and try to kill them, he had always noticed it. It seemed like Yoshi's family wasn't a normal family. And it wasn't just his father who was involved in Mafia but also his own mother.

Tsuna smiled at her gratefully. "I'm sorry for letting you bother mother. But thank you, I really needed it." He said to her.

"The doctor said that you can be discharged after a few days and I've been talking to the school you will be attending. They said that you can start anytime you want and I would like to hear when you would want to." She asked him.

"If possible, I want to start as early as I can. I'm already lagging three years behind and the more I waste time by just resting my perfectly normal body, those three years will become four years and so on." Tsuna said.

"Are you sure you're okay? I understand your feelings but you have amnesia and you weren't actually favored by kids before and I wouldn't want you to meet your former bullies before." She sighed.

Tsunayoshi has heard from his mother before that he had bullies and of course he knew that with Yoshi's memories. He was being ignored by his peers an not that Yoshi actually minded that fact and also there was Ietsuna who would constantly bug him.

"It's fine mother. I think I can handle them. If ever they tried to bully me like before, I'll make sure to tell the teachers properly. If ever the teachers wouldn't help me, then I would have to report to the police that I am bullied in school and my teachers doesn't want to help me. So I'm perfectly fine by it." Tsuna reassured her.

She nodded at him, finally giving in. She had thought that her son changed so much that she couldn't even recognize him. But he was still her precious son and she would never forgive the people who stole his chance to live his lost three years awake and with his family. She would never forgive them no matter what.

"Mother, is the person who was with me still asleep?" Tsuna asked. Kanako had told him about many things including the whole accident minus the part that he only knows. Thanks to that, he could ask questions freely without hiding the fact that he was not actually amnesiac because he can base his questions to the information he had gotten from his mother.

"Ietsuna-kun, yes he still haven't woke up. I still haven't told his mother that you have woken up because I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings as her son was in the same accident as you but still unresponsive. Eventually she will learn about it but I'm trying to find the exact timing to tell her." Kanako said.

Tsuna scanned the pages of the history textbook that his mother had brought. "I think it would be best if you told her sooner. That way, she wouldn't have to learn it from another person that would just hurt her more." He suggested.

"You're right. Really, you're still smart as ever Tsu-kun. It's time for me to go now. Don't push yourself too much reading those textbooks okay?" His mother said. He just nodded as he waved a bye at his mother's disappearing figure.

He had heard from his mother that she was currently running a café. And it has been going on for two years. Tsuna would love to help out at the café with his coffee making skills, curtesy to his former world where he had to experiment tastes for his big family who were always irritable when they visit the Vongola mansion.

He read the history book even if he already remembers all of it, due to the excessive tutoring that his former tutor had done to him. History was very important to his life as his life had turned upside down because of the history of his bloodline. So history is really important to his life.

He momentarily stopped his reading as a thought had suddenly bloomed inside his head. He never considered it before as his former plans were just trying to figure out what happened to Tsunayoshi as what to do about it.

And this sudden thought he had gotten was entirely becoming involved to the mafia and learning this world's version of Vongola History of why he was a Sawa and why his father was not Sawada Iemitsu like in his world. And also the still, striking appearance he had held to the first generation Vongola when he was not of a direct bloodline because his father was not Sawada Iemitsu.

Another thought had came to him. What will he ever do if he can't ever leave this parallel world or when he doesn't want to leave this parallel world?


	7. Five

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

Three years, four months, one week and five days have passed since Ietsuna have been in a coma according to Nana. And today was the day she had learned from Kanako that Tsunayoshi had woken up.

She was disheveled throughout the ride she had to the airport to pick up her oldest son, Ieyoshi, who haven't came back home for a long time. She didn't know what to feel about what she had heard from her friend.

She's happy and relieved that her son's friend had finally woken up. But she felt jealous and unfair that her son was still sleeping. She feels anger bubbling up into her as she thought about how unfair it was. But then again, it was her own son that caused this accident, or to be exact, her son being related to her husband.

She pushed those thoughts away as the taxi stopped in front of the airport. She thanked the driver and got off. She was finally meeting her son. She had only been hearing his voice on the phone and clearly his voice became deeper every call they had.

She's sure that he's gotten taller than before, and maybe have more muscles his father was very much of a man who likes to workout. It wouldn't be surprising if he asked his son to jogging with him. She wondered if he had taken more resemblance to his father now.

With a fast beating heart, she went up the steps to go inside the glass doors that lead inside the airport.

...

"You will be discharged this afternoon Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna smiled gratefully at the nurse. He was fond of the nurse because she reminded him of one of the maids of his famiglia that helped him out back then. The nurse's name was Maeri and Tsuna felt at ease with her because of her bright personality. She felt like a big sister to him.

"Thank you Maeri-san. I think I'll be missing your scoldings when I sneak out." Tsuna said jokingly. Maeri raised a brow at him playfully. "I'll ask Kanako-san to call me if you ever made trouble and I'll give you a scolding that you miss." She said.

Tsuna chuckled at her. She was very charming and lovable. How he wished she was his real older sister.

"Here, you vitals say your healthy and stable. Even so, you need to stay here and rest for now. I'll come back with your lunch and meds later and you'll be going home with your mother after that." She said to him. He nodded at her and waved a bye as she left the room.

He picked up the social studies textbook he placed on the bedside table before and started reading again. This was how he spent the past few days since he woke up. He read the textbooks his mother brought for him and also wrote down his plans about his counterpart situation.

He flicked through the pages of the book. He scanned the paragraphs with only a glance. He didn't bother reading it sincerely because its contents were still vivid in his mind with the training he had back then.

Studies were the most important part of his training as a boss back then. Reborn would never forgive him whenever he ran away from his studies. Not that he successfully ran away from them, he couldn't even attempt it as he was always caught early by his strict tutor.

An hour has passed and Tsuna had scanned the book around twenty pages. He thought that the textbook would be really helpful to middle school students as it highlighted the important parts. He wished that his textbooks back then were the same as the textbook he was holding right now.

He continued to flip over the pages until someone opened the door. And there stood a blond-haired man that uncannily looked like someone he knew very well back in his world. He stared at Tsuna for a while.

"Uh, who might you be?" Tsuna asked. He winced at his choice of words. He felt like it came out rude. The person immediately bowed and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry! I thought this was my brother's room. And I'm sorry for staring, it's just that you look so similar to someone I know." He laughed nervously as he kept on checking Tsuna's face.

Tsuna only looked at him confusedly at his nervousness. "Whose room are you looking for? I can take you there. I've kind of remembered the patients on this floor." Tsuna put down his textbook and proceeded to put on his slippers.

Maeri told him to rest but he felt like he needed to walk so he'll be getting a scolding later again.

"No, no, it's okay. You're a patient and you should be resting. I appreciate the offer and I apologize for the intrusion." The person said. Tsuna shook his head. "I'm fine, I'm about to get discharge today and I feel like walking. I'll walk you to your brother's room." He said.

"Are you really sure?" The older said. Tsuna just nodded at him. He pulled the stand where his dextrose was hanging on and they walked together out of the room.

"Who is your brother?" Tsuna asked. Somehow his intuition rang inside his head that he shouldn't have asked. He ignored his intuition. Why is it bad to ask?

"It's Sawada Ietsuna."

Tsuna regretted that he asked.

...

"We are sorry Mrs. Sawada. Ieyoshi had his flight earlier than us and he went to visit his brother at the hospital."

Nana felt disappointed at what the black-haired young man had said to her.

"Oh, is that so. I really wanted to see him right now. Anyways, let's bring your things to the house first and then let's go visit my youngest. Is that okay for you all?" Nana asked. They all nodded at her with smiles.

...

"Oh."

Tsuna could only reply shortly. He wondered what would he feel if he knew that the person he's walking with was the person who was in the same accident as his brother? Maybe he already knew because of the nameplate he had outside the door. But Ietsuna's brother didn't seem to give any signs that he read the nameplate.

"The three years comatosed patient. He's my brother and I've never visited him. This is a first." The older said. Tsuna hummed in response.

"I heard from a nurse. He went flatline for five minutes but he revived." Tsuna said. He also went flatline at the same time and he clearly knew the reason to that. It was because Yoshi had pulled out from his own body and pulled Tsuna's soul into this world. As he have said before, Yoshi is now currently the sole reason, why Ietsuna was still holding on because Yoshi was keeping him from being pulled to the afterworld.

"Yeah. I heard that. I'm relieved he didn't give up."

Tsuna wondered what was this person's name. He raked up the memories he got from Yoshi but he couldn't find a name. Ietsuna never mentioned him, Yoshi wasn't able to see his profile on the files he found from his father's things.

They arrived in front of Ietsuna's room that was seven doors away from Tsunayoshi's. The blond-haired brother of Ietsuna didn't make any movements and stood still in front of his brother's door.

"Aren't you going inside?" Tsuna asked. The older faced him with a nervous-looking smile.

"Do you think he's angry because I've never visited him?" He asked.

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm sure you had your reasons. And for sure he's not angry or whatsoever. I know it for sure because Ietsuna is that kind of person, a person who forgives and accepts without any doubts as long as their resolves are clear." Tsuna said.

"Who are you?" Tsuna grinned at him.

"It's better if you don't know." He said and rushed to leave. He didn't even let the other speak and just dashed away.

...

"His room is 467. You all go there first as I have to visit someone first. I'll follow you later." Nana had said to Ieyoshi's friends. Reborn had nodded to her and ordered the others to follow him to Ietsuna's room.

Nana felt wary of the black clothed young man that looked no older than her own son. He had held an air of dangerousness around him that alarmed Nana. His way of speaking and movements were polite and normal if you look at it simply, but if you looked further into it, it's clear that he's being careful.

Nana isn't sure to what to think about him. But then he is Ieyoshi's friend. She's sure that Ieyoshi wouldn't just make friends with someone who's dangerous.

She just watched their leaving backs as she felt troubled by the mysterious black clothed man.

...

Tsuna heaved heavily after he dashed off to the first corner he had seen. He peeked to check if Ietsuna's brother followed him and all he saw were nurses. He let out a sigh of relief.

He wondered what was his name. He should have asked before he dashed off. Somehow he felt a foreboding feeling about the guy. And his Intuition buzzed a bit, so he decided to run away.

Tsuna then started walking back to where his room is. Well, what met him was not what he had expected. He might have also just stayed and talked with Ietsuna's brother.

...

Kanako didn't know how to react when she was met with a very uncomfortable looking Tsunayoshi and her friend Nana. Tsuna was resting in his bed, properly tucked inside the blanket with Nana sitting on the chair, watching Tsunayoshi.

"Nana, I'm suprised to see you here. Isn't today supposed be the day your oldest come home?" Kanako asked. She had heard from Nana that her oldest will be coming back to Japan last week and that was today.

"Yes. He's currently visiting his little brother. I stopped by to see Tsunayoshi. It's good that he's healthy. But it's really saddening that he doesn't have his memories..." Nana said. Kanako just smiled at her timidly.

"He will be discharged today but he will still have to come back here time to time because of his amnesia. We'll come visit Ietsuna-kun." Kanako said.

"Thank you. Since Tsuna-kun finally woke up, I hope Ietsuna would be the same." Nana said. Tsuna felt uncomfortable with Nana looking at him. And of course, their conversation was uncomfortable too.

"I'm sure he will wake up soon." Tsuna said. Nana paused then smiled. "Yeah he will for sure. Well then I'll be taking my leave. Don't over exert yourself too much okay? Come visit Ietsuna for sure, you two. See you two next time." Nana said and left the room.

Kanako placed the bag with clothes on the corner of the bed and took up the place where Nana had been sitting before.

"Did she say anything weird to you? You looked uncomfortable." Kanako asked. Tsuna just shook his head. It was not like Nana had said anything weird. It was just unsettling for him to think that his mother in his former world is not his mother in this world.

"It was nothing. It's just that I don't exactly remember who she was and I felt really bad because she treated me kindly." Tsuna said. Kanako just nodded in understanding.

"I've brought your clothes. Go change while I speak to the front desk about your discharge. I'll be waiting at the lounge so just come down by yourself after you change." Kanako ruffled Tsuna's hair and smiled at him. Tsuna felt warm by the action.

"I'll go now okay?" She said and Tsuna just nodded at her. She then left the room to do what she has to do. Tsuna also did as he was told.

He couldn't contain his laugh when he saw the set of clothes that his mother had brought. It was identical to the clothing that he had worn back in his own world. A hoodie with big number '27' print on the front and the baggy pants that he sometimes tripped into.

He felt nostalgic. That set of clothes held memories.

The memories that he had fought. The memories that he had lazed around. The memories when he was surrounded by his guardians.

"How ironic. Even in this world, I still tend to like the number 27." Tsuna mumbled to himself.

...

Ieyoshi was disheartened.

He had thought of how would his own precious would look like when he saw him finally. But seeing his real state was much more worse than what he had ever imagined.

"How...how can you look so peaceful? Like you don't ever want to wake up, brother?" He whispered as if his voice would wake him up.

At that moment, the door had slid open.

"Ieyoshi." It was the voice that he hears every single day. The voice that always scolds him. The voice that always reprimand and nags him. It was the voice that had comforted him these past few years.

"Where are the others Reborn?" He asked.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at him. Then let out a scoff.

"Are you sure you want them to see you look so devastated like this? What are you even doing, looking like that? I didn't train you to look so weak that easily." He said. Ieyoshi's brow twitched as his former troubled feelings turned into irritation.

"I do not understand how you just seem to push my buttons that easily." He said and released a big sigh. His eyes gazed over Ietsuna's form again. And it still made him devastated.

"Reborn, looking at my brother makes me think that he's happy in this state. He looks so peaceful and just calm. Will he ever want to wake up when he's kept up inside that dream he's having? What kind of life is he having inside that dream?" Ieyoshi said.

Reborn tipped his fedora. "They're heading this way now." He simply said. Ieyoshi just gave him a glare. As expected of him to dodge a question he doesn't want to answer so smoothly.

He just looked at Ietsuna again with a glum face. He felt powerless, really. He had become strong by training and training, yet those things that he had perfected can't ever help his own little brother. He was innocent and yet he was attacked just because he's related to him and their father.

"Mafia..." _'they are disgusting and cruel'_ Ieyoshi clenched his hands.

...

"He's my prey, go on along and play with your petty friends Muku-chan."

Rokudo Mukuro. He was the child of the third boss of the Estraneo famiglia. He was young and the moment when his mother had passed away, his own father had taken him in to be a test subject in his human experiments.

His father was cruel and didn't care one bit about the fact that he was his own flesh and blood. Supposedly he also had a sister. Apparently his mother had taken her away after she was born and is living somewhere peacefully.

Mukuro wasn't sure if he envied his own sister or grateful that she didn't experience the pain he had gone through for years. He was curious of his only remaining blood relative.

And now is the time that he broke out from the hellish cage that kept him locked up and meet his one and only sister.

"I don't care if that wounded wolfie is your prey or not. You're just blocking the exit." Mukuro said.

It was really troublesome that he had bumped into this doofus that always liked to torture his targets with his so called storm flames that he loved to use. He was a maniac to inflict pain. He was a total sadist. He promised himself to never run into him. And the goddess of luck wasn't on his side today.

"Ooh~ our Muku-chan is planning on running away from his cage huh? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You can't just break away from your cage owl-kun. What to do with you? If ever you break out here, you might call the Vindice? Speaking of them, they haven't been knocking on our doors lately. They've finally given up on us. You know you can't ever get out of here."

Mukuro let out small chuckle, then a short laugh, to a hysterical laugh.

"Who cares about Vindice? What if they've given up on us? I don't care because,–" Mukuro looked around he place. There were some cracks because of the explosion that happened on the hours that have passed. The rats that infiltrated the base were surely strong and for sure, maybe, this famiglia would finally crumble. "–this place is done for and I am free, Franco." He said.

Franco's face twitched. Mukuro's words were right. Even if Mukuro had stayed put, he would eventually be able get out because the Cielo Rosa have been doing them good. They were just waiting for time, wether they finally crumble.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean we're really finished." Franco said. Yes, they weren't finished. Of course there were still some other places they have their experiments in. They can still move their subjects as many as possible and just leave the others who are failed and useless. Mukuro was someone successful so he can't just let him go.

"Kufufu, I do wonder if it's fine for your to just blabber about that when your enemy famiglia is hiding and hearing our conversation." Mukuro smirked at him. Franco had come to realization that Wolf was still there, bleeding and hearing them. Who would have known if he's got their conversation recorded?

"Now that just gives me the need to exterminate him more. If you would please just stay at the corner and wait patiently Muku-chan, then it will be easy for both of us." Franco said.

"I would rather not be killed here by being thought as your accomplice so I'm gonna go and leave." Mukuro said as mist had started to cover his body as loud footsteps was nearing their location. Franco finally realized what had just happened.

Mukuro had distracted him into talk as Wolf's subordinates were nearing their place. He can't fight more that two of Cielo Rosa. They are too strong for his capabilities.

"Haha. Hahaha." He started laughing.

"So you called for reinforcements Wolfie-kun. Muku-chan really did got me there. What to do? Should I inflict more pain for you or just back out and leave for future meetings?" Franco has said.

"I would choose the latter because I still want to play with you, just like we did before. Ciao Wolfie, let's meet again." Franco said and started running away.

Wolf. He pushed the stop button of his recorder. His breathing has become more harsher and had put more pressure to his injuries. He was actually saved by that psychotic mist flame user. By buying him time.

He would need to find that kid one day. He sounded near to his own son's age.

"Tsuna...Kanako..." He mumbled out as his eyelids had slowly closed themselves, and he had lost himself to exhaustion and pain.

He still wished to live, he wished to live to see his son smile again. He won't die for sure. Because his dying will is still burning bright for his own family.

...

Tsuna felt like he had just lost something inside his chest.

He lowered his own spoon that he was using to bring the heavenly food of the hospital because of the sudden emptiness that he felt. What was it? He had never felt this uncomfortable feeling before. Like something had just been taken away from him, something had just been cut off from him.

He felt anxious about the feeling he was having. What was happening? He calmed himself down and proceeded to eat his lunch. He should finish up first because his mother was waiting for him.

Little did he know that it was something important that he had to take notice of.

...

"Wolf don't die on us!"


	8. Six

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

It would be a lie if Tsuna said that he was totally not scared because he was actually totally scared.

He was scared to leave his hospital room, he was scared to go home. He was scared to start school, he was scared to meet other people. He, was scared. And now he's riding his own mother's car and he's scared because of his mother's driving.

"M-mother, c-can't we go slower?" He stuttered out. He wanted to slap himself because of his stutter, it was embarrassing.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Kanako gave him a smile at the front mirror and he totally shuddered at that eerie smile. This is totally on purpose. Something is going on, that made her drive like this.

Tsuna made a note to himself that his mother was someone not to mess around with.

But before that, the real reason she's driving like that is...

...

 _Hour ago..._

ring* *ring*

"Yes, this is Sawa Kanako of Sayoshigure Cafe. We are closed for today but we can take in reserva-" She was cut off by the caller.

 _"Kanako-sama."_

Kanako stopped her walking abruptly. This voice was a voice that she knew well. A voice that wouldn't call her if it's not something critical and emergent. Hearing her voice, hearing her call means something bad, something bad about her husband.

"Peacock. It has been a while." She said calmly. She shouldn't jump to conclusion that easily. She needs to keep her cool and listen carefully. But that didn't stop her fast beating heart.

 _"Kanako-sama, we have a bad news. Wolf, he's..."_ Kanako bit her lower lip as she inhaled air from her nose slowly. She stopped herself from gasping or making an exaggerated reaction.

"Tell me in details carefully, Peacock. No need to feel nervous, I can hear it in your voice. You can tell me directly if he died or is still alive. I am fine, no need to worry." Kanako said. She felt relieved that she could hold back the tremble in her voice.

 _"No, Kanako-sama. He's still alive but he has sustained heavy injuries. He is still currently unconscious. As to why he was injured was because of our recent infiltration of a famiglia. We were not supposed to annihilate the famiglia but we somehow did and he got injured because of the sudden change of plans. Now some of the elites are also injured and we're in a dilemma without a higher up to tell us what to do."_ Peacock said.

Kanako felt wobbly when she heard that her husband was alive. She slowly lowered herself to sit on the floor when she had heard that.

 _-I'm glad. I'm glad that he's fine. He's alive. Breathe, calm down.-_

"Were you a part of the team that infiltrated the famiglia?" Kanako asked.

 _"No, milady. I was left behind. What should I be doing for now? I was given the task to look after the famiglia because Cheetah is also not in the condition to take up the position of the leader for now."_

It was a dilemma for Kanako also. Peacock was a bright and intelligent woman but she lacks leadership skills. She was a part of the strategy team of Cielo Rosa but she was not like a Cheetah who was a commander. It would be a great pressure for Peacock.

"It's fine Peacock, you'll do well. For now, you will take up the position that was given to you. I will be the one giving the orders, and you will tell them what I will be telling you. No need to panic and be pressured. Just think of this as a training, because someday you will be leading a group also." Kanako said to her as she pushed herself to stand up and walk again.

"For now, try to collect the information about the infiltration. Make sure write every details of it as much as possible. Tend to the injured properly so that you can get the information properly. Don't forget to not place a stronger defense because you have just annihilated a famiglia and there is a chance that their allies might come or some revenge. Also tell me about the past events so that I can understand that whole picture." Kanako said.

 _"Yes, Kanako-sama. Thank you Kanako-sama and I apologize for calling so suddenly without thinking."_ Peacock said.

"No sweat. It's completely fine. And also I have a good news for Wolf. Tell him to ring me a call when he wakes up and also tell him to get ready for a scolding." Kanako said.

 _"As you wish, Kanako-sama! Please have a good day! I will be excusing myself."_

The call had ended with Kanako looking like she was about to cry.

"Yoshino, why are you so reckless? You scared me there." She whispered to herself.

...

"Mother can we go visit your cafe today?" Tsuna asked. Kanako thought for a moment. The cafe was closed for today. Should she open it for half a day? But if she did that, she wouldn't have time to spend with Tsuna.

"I'm not sure because I closed the cafe for today. Is it okay if we go tomorrow? I'll open tomorrow." Kanako said. Tsuna pondered for a bit but then nodded at her. "It's fine. But I still want to go somewhere today." He said. Kanako smiled at him. "Okay, let's take you somewhere you can go play around." She said.

It was nice to have her son awake and look so happy. Kanako felt glad that he was finally awake, that he was smiling, that he was talking to her. It hurt her to wake up every morning to go meet him in the hospital, looking tired and exhausted.

"Thank you, Tsuna. Thank you for waking up." She said.

Tsuna felt sad and guilty again. "Thank you for not giving up mother." Tsuna said.

The ride continued to be wrapped in a comfortable silence.

...

"Is that Namimori Junior High?" Tsuna asked Kanako when they passed the school.

It was just the exact replica of his school in his world. He guessed that this world's scenery still do look the same, just the people who lived in it were different.

"Yeah. That's where you're going to go. You'll start after three days. Are you sure you'll be fine?" Kanako asked as she turned the car around the corner.

"I'll be fine, mother. Didn't I already tell you that these past few days? Don't worry, I'm not going to be bullied." Tsuna reassured her. Kanako just let out a sigh.

Their house came into view and Tsuna got confused at how it looked different from what he saw in Yoshi's memories.

"It looks completely different from what I can remember." Tsuna said. Kanako chuckled at him. "What do you expect, three years has passed. It's impossible to leave it as it was before. I had to alter some parts of it because it was already old." Kanako explained.

Tsuna felt nostalgia wash over him. He himself didn't know this house but Yoshi did. It was Yoshi's nostalgia that he's feeling. He felt bad that Yoshi himself, can't experience it.

"One day. One day you will experience it Yoshi." Tsuna whispered to himself.

He took his things and got off the car after Kanako had parked it. There were some flowers on the walk way that lead to the front door. Tsuna thought that it was cute.

"Do you remember where your room is?" Kanako asked him. Tsuna knew but he had to act like he doesn't remember because he has a partial amnesia so he shook his head. "I'm not sure." He said.

"It's alright. I'm just checking how much you remember our house. It's the last room on the corridor of the upper floor. It's the second biggest room. Actually it has a fish name plate before but I remembered that you didn't like that name plate that your father made for you. 'tuna-fish', seriously. I don't know what's going on with your father's mind." Kanako said. Tsuna let out a chuckle. Even in his world, he will still be teased as 'tsuna-fish' by his father even if it's not Iemitsu.

"I already changed some of your things there because you've grown for three years so you might feel unusual. I heard people will amnesia will still feel like something is wrong even if they don't remember." Kanako said to him.

"It's fine mother. Thank you for cleaning my room." Tsuna said. "No problem. Just for my baby boy." Kanako said and reached out to ruffle his head.

"Go on and check out your room. I'll just go check the kitchen so that we can go get some groceries while we're out." Kanako said. Tsuna then went upstairs to check his room, Yoshi's room.

Tsuna opened the door to his room and saw a normal room of course. He looked around if he can have some kind of a secret room for his secret activities that he's planning to do. The life of hacking into mafia database.

He wondered if he can succeed in becoming a secret hacker because he's sure that his mother, Kanako, was somehow a hitman before. It's likely possible that she finds out Tsuna's secret.

He started checking his things like his closet, his studying tools, books. Most of his clothing was the same as he had back in his world. His books were much more better than the comic books he had in his world during his teenage years. Yoshi was really a smart boy to read actual novels like Agatha Christie's books or Conan Doyle's books, Dickens and some other literature books. There also some comic books but they were few compared to the novels.

He skimmed through Yoshi's notes in school. He was amazed to see neat hand writing and easy to understand notes. Yoshi is a complete opposite of what he was as a child.

After checking some things in his room, he then headed downstairs. His mother was already waiting for him.

"How was your room? Did you like the feel of it?" Kanako asked. Tsuna nodded. "It felt comfortable. I thought about it mother but can I ask for a computer?" Tsuna asked. Kanako nodded at him but looked confused for a second. "I can buy you a laptop, not a computer. Why with the sudden request?" She asked. "Nothing. I just felt like I needed it." Tsuna said.

They rode the car again to the market.

...

Ieyoshi had been confused on the way home. He had been distracted by Ietsuna's state to remember about the kid who helped him find Ietsuna's room. He look indentical to someone he had always seen every single day within the halls of Vongola mansion and it was mind-blowing even now.

"Reborn. You see, I saw this one kid. He was a patient in the hospital. He...looked so much alike to the Vongola Primo." He said to Reborn.

Reborn who had been sitting with his legs crossed cocked his eyebrow at his own student.

Both of them were currently at the kitchen, drinking some tea. Well coffee in Reborn's case. About Ieyoshi's mother and his guardians, they were out for some groceries.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things? Where and how did you see him? Do you even know his name?" Reborn asked.

"I accidentally barged into his hospital room. I didn't even think of reading the name plate so I didn't know. He offered to help me to my brother's room. He said he was going to be discharged that time. We spoke a bit about Ietsuna. He said that Ietsuna had gone flatline for five minutes but then revived. I asked for his name in the end but he just said that it's better to not know then sprinted away before I could catch up to him." Ieyoshi explained.

"You do know that you might have just found an another candidate for the Vongola Decimo." Reborn pointed out.

Ieyoshi nodded at this. It was as Reborn had said. If ever this Primo replica boy was actually a descent, it's most likely that he might become a candidate of the Vongola Decimo because he had features of the Primo. And if ever he did have the potential to become the boss then maybe Ieyoshi would be tossed away easily.

But it was dangerous to think of someone innocent to be an enemy immediately. It might have been a coincidence that he looked like Primo. It made Ieyoshi curious to know how the boy had lived, just what was his identity. He felt something weird when he was with the teen.

"I'm curious about him. I wish I can identify flame attributes like you Reborn." Ieyoshi said and buried his face on the table.

"Since he's been at the Namimori Hospital, it's most likely that he lives in the neighborhood so you will surely meet him somewhere by chance." Reborn said. Ieyoshi nodded at him. He wishes it would be as soon as possible.

They settled in silence.

Unlike the other parallel worlds, this world doesn't make it normal for poeple to be able to sense lames and their types. The only people to have this kind of abilty are high-leveled dying will flame users. For example the Arcobaleno.

Arcobalenos are dying will flame users that are said to have high intensity of dying will flames that makes them the most powerful flame users in the world. And Reborn was of course one of those Arcobalenos. he's the sun flame user within the group of seven.

The Arcobalenos are said to hold stones that define their flame attributes. And of course Reborn holds the yellow stone. Ieyoshi has never seen it but he was sure that his tutor has that stone that they were saying about Arcobalenos.

Anyways, Ieyoshi was dead curious about the boy he met. Also little did he know that he would meet the boy soon.

...

"Mother is really clumsy really. How will she even able to go buy some groceries if she doesn't have her own purse." Ieyoshi said.

"You talk like you don't forget things when you obviously do it as a habit. You always trouble me to make you remember your lessons." Reborn said as they walked out of the house to the market to hand the purse to Ieyoshi's mother.

"It's because you force me to remember things that are impossible for a human being to remember in three hours, you spartan." Ieyoshi mumbled.

"Are you complaining with my way of teaching? From what I know you can never ace your tests in school if I had never taught you that way Ieyoshi." Reborn said. Ieyoshi turned red because he knew that Reborn was right with his words.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're a sadist! You abuse me too much." Ieyoshi mumbled.

While they walked, a cafe had their attention caught.

「 **Sayoshigure Cafe** 」

It was a calming blue colored cafe with bright yellow colored flowers as designs outside. It was just a simple cafe but there was something about it that made it attracting. Maybe it was the calm and bright feeling that it gave or the strong sense of familiarity that any experienced flame users would feel.

Ieyoshi felt disappointed when he the sign, closed. He never felt disappointed not being able to enter a cafe before. He was never the coffee person nor the sweets person so he rarely visited cafes.

"Oh, we apologize. The cafe is closed for today but it will be open tomorrow."

...

Kanako had bought Tsuna a laptop and some other things that he will be needing for his new gadget. After that Kanako had exclaimed that she had forgotten something within her cafe so both of them had headed there.

While Tsuna had ridden the car, he felt very unsettled and anxious. His intuition was acting up again and he didn't know wether to stop his mother from going to her own cafe or not. In the end he was not able to do so and they had arrived at the cafe.

The both of them had seen two people standing in front of the shop. Their backview had looked very familiar to Tsuna. Especially the man who was wearing a fedora in a black suit.

it was impossible for Tsuna to not recognize that peculiar silhouette that held the air of confidence and slight arrogance. The lean figure that Tsuna had always followed, that fedora with yellow band, he would never be able to forget that figure.

"Oh we aplogize. The cafe is closed for today but it will open tomorrow." Kanako had said.

Both the two men that stood in front the cafe turned to look at Kanako and Tsuna. Tsuna recognized the shorter one to be the person who was the brother or Ietsuna.

"You! You're the kid in the hospital!"

Tsuna just stood there with his jaw dropped. He really wanted to avoid this person that gave him the tingling feeling of danger. And also, he hadn't expected to meet the person that he had been wanting to see, Reborn.

"You're Ietsuna's brother." Tsuna had said. Kanako has exclaimed in surprise and gushed over Ieyoshi. "You are Nana's kid?! What a handsome young man! You have Nana's eyes!" Kanako said. Tsuna sweat-dropped at his own mother. "Mom you're embarrassing me. You don't have to gush over him like that. Look at him he's flustered."

True to Tsuna's words, Ieyoshi was embarrassed being gushed over by a stranger all of a sudden.

"May I ask who you are Madam?" Ieyoshi asked.

"Oh! Right, right. Of course you wouldn't remember me. My name is Sawa Kanako, this is Tsunayoshi, the kid who was in the same accident as your brother. He just woke up from coma and now he's discharged!!" Kanako said.

Tsuna gave Ieyoshi a nervous smile who had his expression blank now that he know his identity. And also Tsuna had felt uncomfortable at Reborn who wouldn't seem to stop eyeing him. Was there something wrong with him?

"P-pleased to meet you. I'm Sawa Tsunayoshi. I actually have partial amnesia so I'm not very familiar with some things." Tsuna said.

"I'm Sawada Ieyoshi. This person here is called Reborn. Thank you for helping me this afternoon, and also for thinking about my feelings." Ieyoshi said. Tsuna blinked a few times. "Pardon?" he asked.

"You purposely didn't say your name because you were worried about my reaction to knowing that the person who had been in the same accident as my brother had awoken from his own coma while my brother still hasn't right?" Ieyoshi said with a smile.

Tsuna could only nod. It was true and partially he felt wary of Ieyoshi that time because of his intuition.

"I was worried that you might feel upset or something..." Tsuna said with a sheepish smile.

"Please be assured. I wouldn't feel upset over something like that. It's actually the other way round. I would definitely feel relieved that you have woken up." Ieyoshi said.

"Thank goodness. I was worried for nothing. Ietsuna will definitely wake up for sure." Tsuna said. He was sure that it will happen. Because he will make it do so.

Ieyoshi was sure that Tsuna's brown orbs flashed orange in a blink of an eye. It might have been just a trick of the light but it made him feel that it was wrong.

Unlike Ieyoshi, Reborn was certain. The moment he had seen the boy, he was taken aback by the strength he had felt from him. He knew that the kid was a sky flame user, that he might just be the only kid who has the purest sky flames ever. Though there was a faint sun flames that was being suppressed. It intrigued him.

Not just that, the familiarity that flashed in his eyes when he had seen Reborn, it made him suspicious of the kid. He never saw him before so why? He seems to young to be involved in Mafia, besides he had been in a coma for three years. So why?

Reborn was puzzled by this one Sawa Tsunayoshi.

"Right! Reborn we need to send the purse to mom! I totally forgot!" Ieyoshi exclaimed.

"If you want to I can drive you to the market." Kanako offered to them. "It's fine auntie. We can just run to the market so there's no need to." Ieyoshi said.

"We do appreciate the offer but we wouldn't want to impose on you Ms. Sawa. I'm sure that you too have something else to do. So we will have to decline." Reborn said.

"Well-spoken. It's fine, no offense taken. Just be careful on the way. There are some pick-pocketeers around here." Kanako said.

"Visit the cafe tomorrow!" Tsuna told them with a bright smile. Ieyoshi couldn't help but pat the fluffy looking hair that the younger had. Tsuna didn't really mind the action as it reminded him of a certain someone that he held dear.

The two had left the mother and son to head to the market.

Reborn had contemplated wether to tell to Nono about Cielo Rosa's son, Sawa Tsunayoshi, that he's a splitting image of the Primo and holds high intensity of dying will flames. Not to mention that it had been the purest that Reborn had sensed in his whole life.

...

"You found out something right? That's why you couldn't take off your eyes from Tsunayoshi. You didn't even speak much. What is it that made you feel so troubled?" Ieyoshi asked Reborn while they rushed to the market.

Reborn stayed silent. Ieyoshi understood. This Sawa Tsunayoshi, he was someone special.

Sawa Tsunayoshi, the son of Cielo Rosa's Wolf. He never saw him before. And now that he had seen him to be a splitting image of the Vongola Primo, it made him confused.

Why? Why would some other famiglia look exactly as the Vongola? Had Reborn sensed Sky flames from Tsunayoshi? Then what would happen if it had been like that. But looking back at Reborn's reaction, Tsunayoshi might have just Sky flames.

Ieyoshi understood. They have just found another candidate for the Vongola Tenth. A perfect one on top of that.

They might need to have a talk with the Cielo Rosa for their famiglia history.

...

 _It burns..._

Tsuna abruptly stopped walking when he had heard something, someone whisper onto his ears. He looked around to find the source of that voice but there had been no one there.

"It burns. Who was that?" Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"Tsuna! Hurry up, I still need to make some dinner at home!" Kanako called Tsuna from the car.

Tsuna just shrugged the weird voice he had heard and rushed inside the car. It might have just been his imagination. That's what he thought.

But little did he know that it was the start of some things unraveling to light.


	9. Seven

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait. Since I make the chapters at Wattpad that I forget the fact that I also published this story here. I'm glad that many people like this story. The next update might take a while but please bear with me.**

 **ooooo**

Three days.

Three days, Tsuna suffered the hardship of having two people intensely watching his every movement. He had spent three days helping out his mother at the cafe. At first his mother was against to have him help out just right after he's been discharged.

After some persuasion, Kanako had gave up and agreed with him. But on one condition, he will only help out for three hours. With thirty minutes break each hour. Tsuna was fine with the condition because he can put his hands on some hacking secretly within those thirty minutes. But then Tsuna wished he didn't made that deal with his mother.

Remember the day Tsuna had met Ieyoshi and Reborn at the cafe? They did actually visited the cafe as said. But their intentions different from what normal customers usually have.

Normally people would come to the cafe to relax and enjoy the delicious food and beverages that Kanako makes, but these two gentlemen did not come to the cafe with the intention of relaxing but rather what you call 'spying'.

And Tsuna was their target.

Tsuna a properly trained boss for a notorious mafia gang, of course he knows the difference of simply watching from observing, spying eyes. He had wondered why in the world would the two be observing a teen like him? It would be impossible to be stared at so intently just because he woke up from a coma that he got from a kidnapping accident with a grandson of an influential mafia famiglia.

He had thought up a few reasons and he have decided that there were no other reasons for them to be spying on him intently but because of his appearance. His appearance that was of a splitting image of the Vongola Primo, if ever they had actually seen a portrait of him.

Well, how come a child who is of no connections to Vongola look alike of a Vongola? But then Tsuna wasn't sure of Yoshi's family line. Yoshi's memories didn't exactly have the information that he needed to answer his still lingering questions.

He couldn't even clearly see what kind of files Yoshi had seen back then. All he knows that his father, Sawa Yoshino, was a mafioso. And also from Kanako, Yoshino was a man who tends to be reckless for things, people he cares for. With that trait that he had heard from his mother, Yoshino might be a boss of a famiglia. It's merely a deduction so he's not sure. He hasn't been able to ask Kanako more about Yoshino lately so no additional information about him from now.

Back to the former topic. He's 90 percent sure that both Ieyoshi and Reborn, who's most likely have seen the portrait of the first generation Vongola, is as confused as he was about Sawa Tsunayoshi's identity.

Tsuna still hadn't checked but if ever his flames were the same as what he held back in his world, it would become a problem. Dying-will flames are of a life force. They have to be synced with the soul so Tsuna is sure that he definitely still has Sky Flames. The only problem is wether its intensity is the same as it was before.

He had been sure that Kanako is the rain type after three days. But he was still confused to why she also somehow has this scent of a sky flame user, a potential boss. And then he's not sure about Yoshino, the father. He also can't identify Yoshi's original flame because he had only met his conscious.

He's also worried because he has never met Yoshi after he had woken up. He was sure that they could meet inside his mindscape but he just can't find him anywhere. But he can still feel his presence inside him so he's relieved for now that he didn't disappear or anything.

Anyways, he's sure that Reborn knows that he wields sky flames. Reborn will always be the strongest hitman which world he lives in. And it wouldn't be reasonable as to why he's with the Vongola Tenth candidate if he wasn't the greatest hitman. He's still confuse why he is not a baby. Does Arcobaleno even exist in this world? Tsuna just has so many questions.

There was also this one thing he's been bothered with. His Intuition always seem to bother him whenever Ieyoshi is within close range. He wondered why but he can't seem to put a finger on it. It's not like Ieyoshi has bad intentions to him...

Or do he actually do?

...

"My! I had been dreaming to wish you wear a uniform! I was worried that I might not see you in that appearance." Kanako said.

Tsuna was attacked with guilt again. He wondered how would Kanako react if she ever knew that he was not actually Tsunayoshi, her son. Will she push him away? Will she feel depressed that she has been pampering a person who she had thought to be her long awaited son?

Tsuna doesn't want to think about it. He was too afraid to do so. That's why he would solve the mystery of this parallel world and let Tsunayoshi live a happy life. A life where he's not covered in darkness alone. Where there's light and people to support him.

"But I am able to now. Let's forget about the painful past and think about what's about to come." Tsuna said to her.

"You're right. We should get going. We wouldn't want to have you late in your first day of school." Kanako said and ushered him to the car.

Tsuna settled in the seat beside his mother. To be honest he was nervous.

Namimori Middle School was where his precious people are at. His comrades that he has been with for years. The family that had supported him back at his world. They were different but they were still them. Tsuna fears what kind of difference will he meet.

They might not even be there. With Reborn different from what he remembered, the others might just be the same. But basing on Yoshi's memories, Takeshi will surely be there. He's just not sure if he's a baseball jock who's aloof and bright just like in his world.

The first obstacle he had been fearing for. It has come for him to face.

...

He was dropped off by his mother at the corner near the school. He asked her to not send him all the way to the school but only near it. Kanako was quite worried for him that she took five minutes reminding him things. Thank god they left the house early.

With clear reluctance, Kanako drove off to the cafe to work for the day. Tsuna told her that he would walk to the cafe after school. Thankfully Kanako agreed without any arguments. Though she reminded him how many times to be careful on the way.

Kanako was a wonderful mother. Tsuna had become fond of her. She was different from his original mother who was optimistic and quite the airhead one. He was also intrigued about Kanako's behavior which was surely of a trained hitwoman. And that regal aura, that sharp glint within her eyes.

He wanted to start his hacking immediately but he can't be too hasty with his current skills. He will know someday, soon. He just needs to be patient.

Anyway, Tsuna walked nervously to school while looking around for some familiar faces.

The first person he saw that he recognized was Mochida Kensuke. The kendo captain who mocked him before and who liked the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko back in his world. It looked like he was also in kendo club even in this world because he had his bamboo sword, bokken wrapped up nicely and hanged on his shoulder.

The only difference it that he doesn't seem to be a bully. He looked proper and is clearly admired just by looking at the people around him. Tsuna felt relieved to see the difference of Mochida from his world.

Sadly he didn't meet anyone else on the way to school.

He then arrived at the gates of the school to only see people normally crowding. He looked around looking for a certain dark haired student who wore a gakuran on his shoulders despite the school uniform being a blazer type.

There were no signs of the demon prefect, his former cloud guardian. That's another one big difference. He had already thought of the possibility that Hibari Kyoya might not exist in Namimori Middle School. It's either he's younger or older. Or the worst, he doesn't exactly exist in this world.

Tsuna wouldn't want to have one of his precious people to not exist. But it was still a possibility because this was a parallel world.

With a wavering heart, he made his way to the teacher's office, fearing the worst possible situations and truths that will be coming his way.

...

Another surprising difference he had faced was the fact that his older brother figure, his enthusiastic sun guardian, was much more older than how he had been back in his world. He looked exactly how he looked in his twenties back in his world.

He was a teacher, a P.E teacher. On top of that, he was his new homeroom teacher.

Tsuna was filled with happiness and hurt. He was happy that he will be able to spend many times with him but hurt to see a familiar face who was a complete stranger. It might have been better if he was just the middle school student who loved boxing, but he was a teacher who was calm and caring to his students.

Even so, Tsuna was glad that he still had the sunny feel that he enjoyed back in his world.

"I will be your care from now on Sasagawa-sensei!" Tsuna bowed to Ryohei. He felt a little bit weird to address him that way because he had always called him Onii-san.

"Feel free to ask me when you're troubled. Now shall we meet your new classmates Sawa-kun?" Ryohei said. Tsuna nodded at him and they headed to class.

He went inside the classroom together that made the students inside go silent from their loud chattering before the teacher could reprimand them. They had heard of the new student and they had been talking about Tsuna. Seeing him finally intrigued them.

"Good that you guys settled down before I yelled at you people. We have a new kid on board from now on. Some of you might recognize him because he had gone to Namimori Elementary school before he was involved in an accident that resulted to his three years coma. Be nice to him, he's just recently woken up." Ryohei said.

Ryohei then signed to Tsuna that he can introduce himself. Tsuna nodded and looked at all of them.

"I'm Sawa Tsunayoshi. I'm not sure if some of you remember me. I'm also not sure if I have some former friends within you. Even if there is someone, I'll apologize beforehand for not being able to remember. I am currently diagnosed with an amnesia so please forgive me if I can't remember. Pleased to meet you all. I'll be in your care from now on." He said calmly with a smile.

Actually he was about to say 'Sawada' instead of 'Sawa' out of habit. Of course thanks to his horrendous training, it's looks like he didn't even make that mistake in the first place.

"Now, your seat would be beide Miura-kun." Ryohei said.

Yes. Another difference that he had encountered the moment he entered the class was the fact that Miura Haru existed in his class. Along with the former members. There was Yamamoto Takeshi right there looking the same as ever. Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana.

He wasn't sure of what's exactly different in Takeshi, Kyoko, and Hana but Haru was pretty different wearing glasses and looking like one of the proper students who was the top of the class.

He made his way to the different from what he remembered Haru who was raising her hand. He wondered what kind of life have they lived. He wondered how much more of a difference can this world be from where he had been.

He sat on his facing a smile to the person who was someone he knew so well but now a completely different person. Stranger but not so stranger.

"Miura-san was it? I'll be in your care from now on." Tsuna held out a hand to Haru.

Haru shook his hand with the stoic face she had been making the moment he had came into the room. He wondered if she ever smiled like how she was in his world. He wondered if she ran around in costumes like she did back in his world. He wondered if she liked children like she had did in his world.

"Miura Haru. Haru is fine. Just ask me if you're having problems with studying." She said shortly and faced front. Tsuna felt a little bit disappointed at the somewhat cold exchange. But at least she offered help.

Tsuna with a fast beating heart. He felt nervous about the other differences he would face.

...

Reborn was in a dilemma.

Three days he had observed. Four and a half hour a day, he watched. But no matter how much he looked, Sawa Tsunayoshi was a potential candidate to be the boss if he could be.

He never made mistakes, that's why the first encounter he had with Tsunayoshi, it was clear Sky Flames that he felt emanating from him. Ieyoshi also have caught on what Reborn had been thinking. He should be feeling anxious anytime now.

But why? Why would a child from Cielo Rosa look like a Vongola? Why would someone outside the Vongola bear the traits of a Vongola? He couldn't understand the enigma that is called Sawa Tsunayoshi. He just couldn't.

There was just not enough information on Cielo Rosa. He never met Wolf, this Sawa Tsunayoshi's father. Is Wolf somehow connected to Vongola to have a child that looks like the first generation boss? Or is it Sawa Kanako?

Sawa Kanako was also suspicious. Reborn is around eighty-five percent sure that she was a former hitwoman or something. She was too careful. She had the eyes of a seasoned fighter. And the regal presence she emanated time to time, Reborn was sure that she's somewhat a heiress. A person who has learned etiquettes.

Cielo Rosa, a famiglia that appeared almost forty years ago. A famiglia who suddenly rose up to the ranks ten years after it was established. It is said to be on par with Vongola, just that they were mostly neutral with only few allied famiglias. But whoever dared to provoke them were eliminated in a blink of an eye.

On top of that, their information are extremely confidential that even the Vongola's best information brokers cannot obtain information on them. The sole information on them is that they have an elite force that was lead by a person called 'Wolf'. Just like the Varia.

Any famiglia would want to ally such a powerful famiglia. Even Vongola has set their eyes on them and has attempted to form an alliance countless times. Though all attempts have been shot down except for one time three years ago.

They haven't exactly formed an alliance but only a contract involving Sawada Ietsuna and Sawa Tsunayoshi who had been involved in a kidnapping incident that was caused by a certain famiglia that is currently chased by Cielo Rosa basing on the rumors.

I do wonder how this will work out as the Vongola has only exchanged words with Wolf and two of his companions who hid their faces while Vongola had nothing to hide their identity to clearly let them know that they mean no harm and only wishes for an alliance.

Even with the contract, both parties barely contact each other. If ever Vongola finds a trail they will try to contact Cielo Rosa to only hear that they've already infiltrated that famiglia and receive an answer that they were not involved in the kidnapping incident.

And it had been almost a year that Vongola cannot contact them. I do wonder what has happened to them. It was not like Vongola has leaked information to them so they can be rest assured if ever Cielo Rosa tries to attack Vongola but Vongola treats them as a potential asset so they can't afford to let them go just like that.

Going back to the previous topic, Sawa Tsunayoshi was to be observed.

It's impossible that it's merely a coincidence for a person with no blood relations to a certain person and look splittingly alike. It's a certain that even science wouldn't be able to explain that if there isn't a single root that connects back to the Vongola Primo, it is impossible for Sawa Tsunayoshi to bear that appearance and those sky flames.

He had reported this to Nono but he has yet to receive an answer. So he will have to continue what he has been doing these past three days.

...

"How is it going there?"

Kanako leaned onto her desk in his office at her cafe. She was currently on a break and she's contacting Peacock to see how they have been keeping up.

 _"We have been doing fine here Kanako-sama. There were no signs of having an ambush at our base but we're still on our guard just in case. We have been moving as you ordered us to."_ Peacock answered.

"That's good. What about Cheetah? Is she not yet in the condition to move around?" Kanako asked her.

 _"I'm afraid to say that the doctor still forbids her to move around because her ribs are still not completely healed even with sun flames. But the doctor also said that she will be completely recovered after three more days."_ Peacock said.

Kanako nodded. She had heard from Peacock that Cheetah sustained three broken ribs, a big gash on her left arm with her left shoulder dislocated and some few bruises. The other people who infiltrated with them also sustained some pretty bad injuries while some came out only with minor injuries.

"About Wolf, is he still not around?" Kanako asked, a little bit hesitant.

 _"Actually he had woken up one time but was knocked out again due to his injuries."_ Peacock said.

"Well he's a suicidal to have his right arm fractured, four ribs crushed, a stab to the stomach and a bullet to the thigh. On top of that, he's lost a lot of his blood. From what I heard from you, he's the only person to be in such a critical state. That's why I always tell him to not sneak inside a famiglia then suddenly change plans to ambush." Kanako glared at the wall while her brow twitched in annoyance.

Peacock held down her laugh. She also felt the same as Kanako. It was suicidal of him to do that.

 _"But the doctor says that he will recover after six more days even if it actually takes three weeks to recover. Thank goodness that we have such an excellent doctor in our famiglia."_ Peacock happily said.

Kanako nodded in agreement even if no one could see her.

"Anyways, report more details of the infiltration soon. Or if possible I would like to speak to Cheetah as fast as possible. And also if Wolf finally woke up without falling unconscious again, make him call me. I have news for him." Kanako said.

 _"As you wish Kanako-sama."_

Kanako then shut off her phone. She also then let out a sigh.

Two days ago when she spoke to Peacock, she had heard about the infiltration briefly. Actually she doesn't meddle with any mafia affairs anymore. Even about the mafia famiglia that was the cause for Tsunayoshi's coma, she never actually heard about it.

She just heard all of it from Peacock two days ago. That Cielo Rosa formed a temporary alliance contract with the Vongola. Rather than being worried about the infiltration that they have been doing these past three years, she was worried about Vongola.

"Yoshino just what are you thinking? You should know that we can't have the Vongola learning about us, about you." Kanako mumbled.

She just let out another sigh and decided to go back to attending the cafe.


	10. Eight

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

 **Inspiration just came to me and before I knew it I've completely finished a chapter! I wish this could go on for a long time T.T**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!!**

 **ooooo**

"Oh, so you're telling me that Dino ran away from home to Japan because he wanted to see me?! Is he out of his mind?!" Ieyoshi exclaimed in disbelief.

His storm guardian, Giancarlo, who had told him the news flinched at the harsh voice of his friend. But he did agree with this words. Dino was a precious heir of the Chiavarone Famiglia. If ever something happened to him, it would be a big problem to them.

"You do know that he _loves_ you too much Ieyoshi." Gian said.

Both of them made a face of disgust. Dino was too clingy to Ieyoshi because a certain past event that made Ieyoshi regret it deeply.

"This is insane. And what again? He ran away alone? It wouldn't be surprising if I heard that he got hospitalized because he tripped on a rock! That guy can't do anything without an attendant." Ieyoshi said.

"And it seems like they want you to take responsibility for it, since you were the reason for his actions." Gian pointed out. Ieyoshi groaned. He was too busy for this!

"Dammit Dino. What should I do now? I don't even know where the hell that guy is. Does he even know that I'm in Namimori? No, I'm sure he doesn't know because I've never mentioned that I've lived in Namimori." Ieyoshi mumbled.

"He just ran away this morning so if he's on a plane, we can search for him at airports. But if he didn't ride a plane, I don't know how we will track him." Gian said.

"This is really insane. Have you told Reborn?" Ieyoshi asked him.

"I'm sure he knows because he had tutored Dino before." Gian said.

"We need to talk to him about what to do. Call the others too. We might be raiding airports today." Ieyoshi sighed.

Giancarlo felt bad for his friend. He's got so much on his shoulders already and yet he's got another problem. This trip to Japan was supposed to be a vacation.

...

Tsuna was troubled.

He did not expect to get bombarded with questions on the first day of his school.

He much more expected to be ignored because of his scrawny stature and totally displeasing face. He totally did expect to be swarmed with girls and boys combined.

"Tsuna-kun where do you live?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun what kind of club are you going to join?"

"Sawa do you want me to tour you around?"

"Sawa you might not remember me but I was your classmate back then!"

And so on.

Tsuna felt like fainting because he was in circles with people trying to speak to him here and there. With their reaction this morning, he had completely thought they wouldn't be interested in him just like in Yoshi's younger memories.

He then heard a banging sound beside him. It was Haru and she had just slammed the book hard onto her table, clear that she's irritated. "Won't you please keep it down? It's not like you are the only people in this classroom that you can chatter like wives on the roadside. And can't you see that the person you're trying to talk to is uncomfortable with your interrogations that makes him feel like a criminal?" She said.

Their classmates started to mumble things about Haru being grumpy or irritating and said their apologies to Tsuna before leaving him alone. Haru just scoffed at them and continued reading her book with a frown settled on her face.

Tsuna felt bad because he was also at fault that their classmates were noisy but she didn't get angry at him but their classmates. He then tapped her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Tsuna just rubbed his nape and said, "I wanted to apologize and say thank you to you. I'm sorry that they were noisy because of me and thank you for helping me from them."

She sighed. "You know, you should just tell them if they're bothering you. Don't just accept what they throw at you. Don't look so weak, it bothers me." She said. Tsuna smiled sheepishly at her.

She then cleared her throat and said, "Anyways, don't talk to me too much. I have a bad reputation.", then turned back to reading her book.

Tsuna was curious to why her reputation was bad. He got the gist of it but he wanted to talk to her. He was curious of how she had become like this. How different she was from the person he knew. But he will keep it later as it was not good to be hasty.

He has time. He has enough time for everything so he doesn't need to rush that fast.

Tsuna glanced behind him where his former rain guardian is. He was dead curious about him. He looked no different from how he remembered him. He still looked like he did baseball or some sport because of his tanned skin and clearly built body. He was still goofy and calm. He wondered how different he is from his Takeshi.

He also then glanced at the two best friends who were Hana and Kyoko. Kyoko still looked popular with boys glancing at her while Hana still looked the same as she constantly mumbled something about boys being monkeys. He wondered how different they were from how he knew them.

He wished he could talk to them freely like before. He never thought about it before but, he really did miss them.

The bell then rang and there came in the person he didn't expect.

"Class is starting now, go back to your seats. Today's Japanese language class will be about 「モアイを語る」. I do believe most of you knows what a Moai is right? It's been on television countless times..."

Tsuna couldn't understand why in the world the man who's supposed to be chased by Chinese Triads be here teaching as his Japanese Language teacher? Or was he not a martial artist anymore? Is he even still an Arcobaleno?

...

"Sasagawa-sensei!" Tsuna called for his own homeroom teacher at the hallway. He ran with his all might to be able to catch up to the older with his frail body. Ryohei was able to notice him so he stopped his fast walking.

"Oh Sawa, is there something bothering you?" He asked Tsuna.

Tsuna was trying to catch his breath. He thought that his current body was really slow and has no stamina at all. "I–I wanted to ask about the teachers. I thought it would be best to ask about the teachers from you since you're a teacher too." He said.

"Since today is Thursday, it's already the fourth period...you've already met your English teacher and History and Japanese teacher. You've still got plenty of teachers to remember. Oh right, I'm your P.E. teacher too." Ryohei said.

"I wanted to ask about our Japanese teacher." Tsuna said. Ryohei looks at him confused but decided to hear out his curiosity.

"He said he's Hibari Fong. Does he have a relative with the name of Hibari Kyoya?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

Ryohei got into a thinking pose, trying to remember the familiar sounding name. Ryohei then came into realization. "Kyoya? Oh! You mean his nephew? Is he someone you know?" He asked his student.

Tsuna made a difficult face. "It's not like I know him or anything. It's just that when I heard the name, Hibari, it just somehow clicked into me..." Tsuna said.

Ryohei looked convinced and nodded in understanding. "Maybe you're remembering your memories bits by bits huh. I don't really know about his nephew except that he's a cute one. Fong-sensei gushes over his nephew too much to only hear cute and adorable from him." He said and paused.

"Right, I heard Fong-sensei mention that they live together. Kyoya's parents are overseas dealing with their family business or something like that. I think it's better for you to ask about him directly. Should I tell him about this?" Ryohei asked.

Tsuna immediately shook his head. "No,no, it's fine sensei. I'll just ask him myself. Thank you for helping me." Tsuna said, not wanting to impose further on the older.

Ryohei let out a light laugh and said, "It's fine as long as I can help you."

"Oh right, come to the teacher's office during lunch break. We still need to introduce you to the other teachers you don't see very much unless you get in the teachers' office." Ryohei said.

"Yes, sensei. Thank you again. I will be preparing for the next class." Tsuna said.

"Good luck. If you have other things to ask, you can always come to me." Ryohei said.

Tsuna bowed to him and walked back to where his classroom were.

Tsuna noted that Kyoya being relatives with Fong is still the same. He wondered if Kyoya was younger than him. From Ryohei's words, it seems like Kyoya was still a child and spoiled by his uncle.

He was troubled about another thing. He's seen Reborn. He was an adult. He's seen Fong. He was an adult. Are the Arcobaleno different? Or was the curse different? Fong...what happened to him? Is he still affiliated with mafia affairs?

If ever the curse existed here, he would want to break it because he knows how to. He would want the people who suffered to break away from it. He wants to help this world along with Yoshi.

He walked without caring about his surroundings thanks to his reflexes, he can evade people easily, slip through them and walk properly. He just ducked down to evade a flying shoe that was thrown by students playing around with each other.

He then finally got to his classroom, about to pass through the door before his intuition rang to not get inside. Thanks to that he had barely missed a chair barreling to the trashcan which was just beside the doorway.

It seems like a fight just broke out inside the classroom. And one of them was a person he didn't think to be the type to be in one.

"Don't be so cocky because the coach favors over you!" It was Yamamoto Takeshi. The one he saw smiling and looked goofy this morning. He looked at angry at the guy whom he held with his collar.

"Why? Are you frustrated that the coach had thrown you aside? If that's so, then why don't you take care of your personality first–"

The girls screamed in surprise when Yamamoto landed a punch on the guy's face. The guy had come bumping onto a desk because of the punch. Some students had gone to call a teacher for help.

"This is why you've become useless." The guy spat.

Yamamoto was about to punch him once more but the other guys inside the class held him down. Tsuna merely watched Yamamoto being restrained like he was a mad dog that's gone insane.

The pained look on Yamamoto's face, Tsuna had clearly seen in. It was just exactly the same when Yamamoto felt helpless before. He wondered why had he become like this? What has actually happened?

Tsuna was damn curious but he still got some things on his plate at the moment so he can't just go up to Yamamoto and say, 'Hi, what happened to you?', just like that.

The teacher then came and scold the two off. They were to be left within the school after school. After that the class has started again.

Tsuna thought that he really needed to start hacking as soon as possible because he can't do anything without knowing anything at all.

...

"The Cielo Rosa contacted us?" Nono looked pleased when he had heard the news from his trusted right hand man, Coyote Nougat.

"Yes, Nono. Iemitsu just received a messenger who's wearing a mask of a cheetah. It's a woman and as her mask depicts, she calls herself Cheetah, a part of Wolf's group. She have come to discuss some things concerning the attack three years ago." Coyote said.

"It's weird...usually Wolf comes here directly by himself with two attendants by his side." Nono said.

"I do not also know why myself Nono. Anyways, you need to head to the meeting room. Iemitsu and Cheetah is there." Coyote said. Nono nodded and both of them headed to the meeting room.

...

"Is it okay that Cheetah went there by herself with those injuries?" Peacock worriedly said to her partner, Jaguar, who was one of the people who's managing the base of Cielo Rosa.

"The doctor gave her some pills to temporarily ease the pain like it's not there at all. I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, if ever Vongola tried something dangerous to her, they will be facing us. But I know they're not that stupid to try and take on a famiglia which they don't know their exact capabilities." Jaguar said.

Peacock chewed her lower lip in anxiousness.

"I'm really worried for Cheetah. You do know that we shouldn't trust Vongola that much. Kanako-sama told us that before, even Wolf-san." Peacock stated.

"I do remember that but we shouldn't worry too much. Let's just think positively for now. Anyways we still need to tend to the injured people so that we can fully report to Kanako-sama of what happened. The boss is still knocked out so we can't really do anything but watch out for an ambush." Jaguar said.

Peacock nodded to him.

...

"Greetings, Vongola ninth. I'm the vice-commander of Wolf's group. We apologize for the lost of contact." Cheetah dipped her head towards the old man of Vongola. Nono just gave her a smile and made a gesture for her to stop bowing.

"It's fine, it's fine. But I am curious of the reason to why that happened." Nono said.

"I came here to speak about that. We lost contact with your famiglia because we had found a trace for that incident where your grandchild was attacked along with our boss's child." Cheetah started.

"The reason they were attacked, what do you think it was?" Cheetah asked.

"We has discussed this before. It was because the child was a Vongola's child. They wanted to caught us off guard by kidnapping the chi–" Iemitsu stayed but he was cut off by Cheetah.

"Yes, that was what we had thought. And they had equally thought of the same thing for the new famiglia that seemed strong, our famiglia, Cielo Rosa, that's why they took the opportunity when both children were alone. But we found out that's not the case." Cheetah said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nono asked.

"You Vongola hunt down famiglia when they hurt one of yours, but we don't do that with such a simple reason. Why would we cooperate with you people for three years when we can take them on if they are just a small group of famiglia?" Cheetah said.

Nono and the other people within the room paused. Of course, they haven't thought of that. They thought that it would be a great opportunity to make an alliance between the two famiglia that's why they've been hunting down whoever those bastards were for three years.

"You have a point." Coyote stated.

"Within these three years, we've annihilated three to four famiglia that was somehow connected to the incident. They were never the main perpetrators. But recently we found one, and because they were slick and slippery like snakes, we had a hard time tracking them." Cheetah said.

"What famiglia were they?" Iemitsu asked. Cheetah shushed him for being too hasty.

"Let me tell you first that they are experimenting on children with powerful flames, to make a powerful human weapon to rise to the top. And that day when they kidnapped the children, they were planning to make them as subjects as well as try to agitate our famiglias." Cheetah said.

And they were silent.

"We got that information when our squad infiltrated a certain famiglia to finally know the truth and it accidentally turned into an ambush. We didn't mean to annihilate the famiglia but they were quick to catch us and they started running away. We wiped out the place but we lost quite a lot of the higher rankings within that famiglia." Cheetah said.

"They had a quite number of children within their basement. Some still not experimented on, while there were some who had become subjects. We have a few subjects confined in our base to know more about what happened to them. Some other subjects were taken away by the memebers of the famiglia who successfully ran away. There were also some subjects who ran away on their own accord." Cheetah said.

"Experimenting on humans are against the law of Vindice but why is this still happening? Just what the hell is that famiglia?" Iemitsu said.

"That's the weird thing. Even after we made a fuss with annihilating their base, Vindice never showed up." Cheetah said confused.

They all became silent.

"Why? Vindice are quick to these things..." Nono said.

"We still haven't figured that out because Wolf is still bedridden from the injuries he sustained from the mission and there are still somethings we don't know that he knows. He's currently unconscious you see? But I'm going to tell everything I know." Cheetah said.

"Anyways, that base we annihilated was actually one of the secret bases of that famiglia. Just a branch, meaning they've got places where they contain those experiments they have. The branch we found was Avidita Famiglia." Cheetah said.

"Avidita? Isn't that the famiglia who's just like the Bovinos, has quite the amount of firearms." Coyote said.

"We found out that they are just not making weapons but also experimenting on humans. Anyways that's the first famiglia that is actually deeply connected to the incident." Cheetah said.

"But why would they target the kids of Vongola and Cielo Rosa?" Iemitsu asked.

"You are aware that sky flames are rare. Vongola is likely to have it as long as they're connected to their bloodline. From what we had seen at their base, they don't have kids with sky flames." Cheetah said.

"And they want to experiment on sky flames." Nono said. Cheetah nodded at him.

"What about Cielo Rosa? You didn't tell us." Iemitsu said.

Cheetah sighed at him. "That, I can't tell without our boss's permission for it's a Cielo Rosa's family secret. You do know that we don't exactly have the formal alliance. This is just a contract alliance. We can't tell you about it." Cheetah said.

"We understand your circumstances." Nono simply said.

"Anyways, that's all we have for now. Just to tell you, they are targeting children with sky flames. You should be careful with your grandchildren." Cheetah said as she stood up from her seat.

"It was a pleasure to speak with you. Please contact us if you need anything or have a new information. We will also give our share when we find something." Nono said.

"We will. We'll try to keep in contact as much as possible." Cheetah said and she left with Coyote escorting her out.

Iemitsu and Nono was left in the room with different kinds of thoughts about the information they just received.

"Avidita Famiglia...Iemitsu, can you check on which famiglias are they allied to?" Nono asked.

"I'm already thinking of doing that Nono." Iemitsu said.

"Experimenting on people...do you think this might be connected to that small famiglia fifteen years ago? They also did some experimenting, except it was on animals, wether they could infuse them with flames and become a weapon." Nono asked.

"I'm not so sure Nono. But we can take it as one of the possibilities." Iemitsu said.

"Please take care of it." Nono said. Iemitsu merely bowed at him.

This had become more messed up than what they had expected.

...

"–and we came back to the base." Cheetah said on the phone. She was speaking to Kanako, reporting everything she knows in detail.

 _"You didn't tell them that we're actually connected to Avidita before right?"_ Kanako said.

"No, I didn't. But I do believe that they might find it out by themselves in time, Kanako-sama." Cheetah said.

 _"To think that they will come back at us...who would have thought that they would come back. Is Wolf still not awake? We need to discuss this."_ Kanako said.

"Unfortunately he's still not awake. He also has some information that I do not know because he's the one who had gone through the data of Avidita. And it seemed like he had also met a familiar face. A person who's supposed to be dead before." Cheetah said.

 _"...so they've risen from the dead to take revenge huh? Fine, if that's they want, we will take them head on. Since Avidita turned up, I'm sure that **that** famiglia is also involved. After Wolf wakes up, you know what to do Cheetah. I'm counting on you."_ Kanako said.

"Yes, boss."

...

Tsuna was hesitating wether he would try to speak with Fong or not. It's not like he can just walk up to him and say, 'Hi, I heard you have a nephew called Hibari Kyoya. Can you tell me everything about him?', just like that. Well he can pull the 'amnesia' card but he doesn't want to be too suspicious when he doesn't know if Fong is relation to mafia and triad.

If he was just a simple civilian, he can get away with it, but if he's not then it's too risky because hitman and assassins are too insightful about things. He might misunderstand Tsuna's intentions. Well that is if he knows about Tsuna's connection to mafia through his father.

In the end, Tsuna just decided to not speak up about Hibari Kyoya. He should just ask when they become close and comfortable to speak about each other's family. So he will be going to befriend teachers.

...

The school ended with Tsuna feeling exhausted and tired. But he did remembered that he told his mother that he will stop by at the cafe. But right now he has to clean up the classroom with his classmates.

Within the whole day, he was only able to speak with Haru and Ryohei. He spoke a few words with Kyoko and Hana but he couldn't even get close with Yamamoto. And also he didn't see any familiar faces within the school.

It made him wonder where Gokudera, Chrome and Mukuro were. His sensei, Ryohei, did say that Kyoya lives with his uncle, Fong, who's his current Japanese language teacher so he doesn't have to think of where he is.

But the other three, he doesn't know where they are.

What Tsuna wants to avoid is that Chrome suffering from an accident like in his world, Gokudera being casted away like in his world, and the worst of all, Mukuro being experimented on and he massacres his famiglia.

Now that he thinks about it, what exactly was his plan with them that he thinks about them so much? Would he want to bring them into the world of mafia again? He doesn't know. But he still do want to meet them and become a family with them like before.

Besides, he doesn't seem to be inheriting a famiglia anytime soon because he's not a Sawada that's connected to the notorious Vongola.

"Tsunayoshi-san, would you please lock the window near you?"

Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts when Haru called him.

"O-oh, yeah. Sorry for spacing out." Tsuna said. Haru just simply shook her head.

"No, I don't blame you. It's understandable because you had a hectic first day of school. We're finished anyway, just locking the windows and doors and we're fine." Haru said.

Tsuna locked the windows and it was finished.

They then all said their goodbyes and went to their respective clubs while some went back their humble homes. Tsuna made his way to the cafe.

Though before he left the classroom, he felt a spike of electricity run down his spine. He knew that feeling. It was the feeling of being watched. He tried to find the eyes that were looking at him but he wasn't able to find anyone so he just simply brushed it off and left the school. Albeit careful of his surroundings.

...

Kanako was clearly stressed when Tsuna had seen her at the cafe.

Even if she was smiling and acting like the usual, he saw through her facade and she was troubled by something. He wondered what had happened today that she's stressed out like that.

It wasn't like she wasn't stressed before but today was exceptionally on a different level of stress that he had seen. Because of that he asked his mother that he will help her with tending to the customers.

Thankfully she agreed without a fight. It seems like she's really burnt out with whatever problem she currently has that she didn't overreact with Tsuna working his butt off.

While attending to the customers' orders, Tsuna had felt the same spike he felt back in his school. The same person was watching him again. But then he wasn't able to find that line of sight for the send time.

Is someone targeting him? He wasn't so sure about the famiglia that Yoshi's father was affiliated to but if someone is targeting him about that then Sawa Tsunayoshi's father is really some big shot in Mafia world.

He decided to continue helping out with the cafe.

...

It was an hour before the cafe closes when the two people he didn't want to meet at the cafe came.

"Oh Ieyoshi-kun and Reborn-kun! Welcome, welcome. What would you like for today?" Kanako lead the two to a table near the window.

"I'd like some of the fruit tart from yesterday and a cup of milk tea." Ieyoshi said.

"Reborn-kun will have the same as yesterday?" Kanako asked.

"Yes, please. If possible I'd also like some of the brownies you recommended to me the other day." Reborn said.

Kanako chuckled. "You're still young and yet you like bitter food. I think you should enjoy something sweet from time to time." Kanako said. Ieyoshi also let out a snicker. "I told you, you're too adult like even if you're just a year older than me." Ieyoshi commented.

"Tsuna, can you get these for me? And also bring them to the usual pair." Kanako called out Tsuna who had just served some customers.

"Right on it." He said as he took the slip from his mother.

Tsuna frowned as his intuition bugged him. It was just the same thing when he meets Ieyoshi and he got used to it but it makes him confused until now because as he have said before, it's not like Ieyoshi had bad intentions.

And also their staring was too uncomfortable for him. When he thought that they will stop after three days but here they are again, watching him like he's some kind of an interesting creature. He wonders just until when are they going to continue this.

He balanced two trays with his hands as he walked to their spot. Now they were looking serious, talking about something.

"Here are your orders." Tsuna said. Ieyoshi smiled at him and said a thank you.

"You started your school today?" Ieyoshi spiked a conversation with him. It had always been this way. Tsuna felt like he just became friends with Ieyoshi because of chatting when they visit the cafe.

"Yes, and it was tiring. I didn't think that it would be that exhausting. My classmates kept on asking me about how I felt about being in a coma. To be honest, I felt like I dreamt a long dream that I don't remember." Tsuna sighed.

"It must have been uncomfortable." Reborn commented.

"You bet. At least I had a friend who drove them away. It's my seatmate. It seemed like she had a bad reputation because my classmates avoided her. She's kind though." Tsuna said.

"Well that's good." Ieyoshi said.

"How about you, Ieyoshi-san? Aren't you going to school? I mean you're supposed to be around high school third year. What about Reborn-san? You don't go to college?" Tsuna asked. Not that he didn't know that Reborn is the greatest hitman like in his world. He was just curious because Reborn was much more younger here.

"I'm planning to start next week. And about Reborn, he's a special case. He's already got a degree in college. He's a genius. And he's actually my private tutor." Ieyoshi said. Tsuna had a shocked face. Well not that he didn't expect that.

"That's insane. Is that even possible?" Tsuna asked.

"You have one in front of you." Ieyoshi said.

Tsuna was then called by Kanako to tend to other customers and the pair staring at him didn't change a bit even after the conversation. They also kind of looked serious together that made Tsuna curious. Why were they spying at him while speaking to each other seriously?

He wished he could hear what they were talking.

...

"Reborn, are you sure that Dino will be arriving at that airport? I'm getting anxious because the Chiavorne might have my head. Why am I even held responsible for this anyway?" Ieyoshi said.

"Do you doubt my skills? I know Dino enough to know how he thinks. Just wait and you'll see your guardians dragging Dino here in Namimori." Reborn sipped on his cup as he watched Tsuna's movements.

"Hey Reborn, Tsuna seems tense today." Ieyoshi said as he was always watching Tsuna rub his neck while looking around.

"We're staring at him." Reborn said. Ieyoshi understood that but it seemed weird because Tsuna didn't mind that much with their stares. There seems to be something wrong with Tsuna today.

"Maybe the other pair of eyes that's watching him." Reborn commented. Ieyoshi raised a brow at him.

"Another pair? Someone's targeting him other than us?" Ieyoshi asked. Reborn nodded as he discreetly glanced at a certain direction. Ieyoshi noticed this and followed his gaze secretly and there was a man spying on Tsuna.

"Is it that known that he's a son of Cielo Rosa's Wolf?" Ieyoshi asked as he noticed that this man acted like someone's who's hired to kill. His features also seemed foreign.

"No. It's likely that it's someone connected to a certain incident that he knows this kid's identity." Reborn said. Ieyoshi was confused though. Why would they target Tsuna if that's the case? Also openly?

"Openly? Are you serious?" Ieyoshi asked. "Or they might have gotten the information that's connected to those people in the incident." Reborn said. Ieyoshi thought that the latter was much more convincing. But why openly?

"Don't mind it too much. It's clear that they're amateurs. Maybe from a small famiglia." Reborn said. "And it's highly possible that there's someone guarding Tsunayoshi and his mother. Cielo Rosa are not that dumb to leave the family of Wolf who's already got exposed once." Reborn said.

"You're right. Even if anything happens, we're here anyways." Ieyoshi shrugged and continued eating his tart.

Even if Reborn had convinced Ieyoshi to not worry about it, he was suspicious himself with that man who seems to be targeting Tsuna. They are too open as Ieyoshi said. Just what does this man need with a civilian like Tsuna?

The man then left eventually after a few more minutes and Ieyoshi saw that Tsuna seemed more relaxed than before.

"It's amazing that he can feel someone watching him. Look at how he relaxed after that man left." Ieyoshi said and both of them became silent when the both of them just realized what Ieyoshi himself said.

"Reborn...you don't say that he's actually connected to Vongola right?" Ieyoshi asked.

"You told me yourself that he looked like Vongola, and I confirmed that he has Sky Flames. We can't be too sure that he might have the intuition because we aren't sure he's got Vongola blood, though he has some characteristics of it. It's not common that you see a person looking similar as someone you know and they're related. We can't be too sure of this." Reborn said.

"But if you really think about it Reborn, he fits perfectly. We just found a perfect Vongola boss candidate." Ieyoshi said.

"No. We still need to observe before we jump into that conclusion, though the similarity is uncanny." Reborn said.

...

"I've watched him the whole day today and I left the scene when I saw a familiar face." The man said.

 _"Who?"_

"The hitman Reborn." The man said.

 _"Don't snoop around tomorrow. Restart the next day. Cielo Rosa is connected to the Vongola right now. We can't risk things."_

"I understand sir."


	11. Nine

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

 **I'm sorry if the end gets kinda nonsensical because I was lost on how I was supposed to end this chapter. There are some cursing ahead, please excuse me for it. **

**Have fun reading!**

 **ooooo**

Ieyoshi was fourteen when his father had taken him to Italy.

He met an old man, he called himself Timoteo. He was the boss of his father, the boss of the mafia family that was deemed the strongest and the most influential.

Ieyoshi couldn't understand why such a nice looking grandpa was affiliated with the underground business. Despite the nice outward appearance, Ieyoshi was wary of him because he was a mafia boss.

Iemitsu introduced him to people from Vongola for he was going to be a candidate for the tenth seat. To be honest, Ieyoshi didn't want to be a mafia boss. He only wanted to live with his mother and brother peacefully. But it seems like he's the one who fits becomeing the boss, the best.

Ieyoshi couldn't understand why. There were Timoteo, Nono's children. They were within the mafia for a long time. They had more knowledge than him. They were much more powerful. He couldn't comprehend the reason to why would they trouble themselves with a young child like him.

He then knew the reason after he met those sons.

First was Federico. He didn't have the sky flames so he was out of the question.

Second was Enrico, he had sky flames but it wasn't as strong as it was expected to be. He was good at fighting but he doesn't have a sense for leadership.

The third was Massimo. He had sky flames like Enrico, which wasn't strong. He was also sickly, unlike Enrico who was healthy to fight. He has intellect but he can't go into battlefields so he's out.

The last was Xanxus. He had strength, he had the capabilities of a boss. He had strong sky flames. Ieyoshi he was much more better than him but Xanxus was not the biological son of Timoteo. Even if he can take up the responsibility of a boss, he can never inherit the Vongola because he was not a Vongola.

Ieyoshi didn't have any choice but to accept the responsibility they dropped off him.

He then met the young but excellent hitman that was going to be his tutor, Reborn. His first impression of him was bad because Reborn had mocked him the moment they met.

He could still clearly remember how he called him No-Good that lit up the fire within him. He wanted Reborn to acknowledge him so he endured the harsh training that Reborn gave him.

Ieyoshi's good point what that he never gave up. He was stubborn to challenges. He doesn't want to be mocked by people. He was a hard-worker. He had become the perfect candidate for the throne after a year of hard work. He also met his guardians.

Then the incident about Ietsuna happened.

Ieyoshi was shocked to hear about that incident that he was out of himself for three days. No matter how much his guardians tried to cheer him up, he merely locked himself within his room. And those days had become the reason for Ieyoshi to have a flaw.

His flames were suppressed when he was young. When he had come to Italy, they had tried to unseal his flames but it threatened his life that they stopped that plan. They tried to do it slowly and that process will take about two years.

But Ieyoshi accidentally let out his flames when he had heard about Ietsuna. It had gone into rampage that it had corroded his spiritual. It was a good thing that his flames had become unsealed, but it came with a price. His flames was tainted because of his emotions.

That was the flaw that he had.

Even so, the people within his surroundings turned a blind eye to this. He was still going to be the boss. They had no choice. He also had no choice.

He endured this for a few more years.

Three years had passed since the incident about Ietsuna and he was to go to Japan to live with his mother before he inherits the Vongola. But a miracle had appeared in front of him.

He had met Sawa Tsunayoshi. He was shocked to see an exact replica of the portrait of the Vongola first. The child helped him to find his brother's room without identifying himself. Ieyoshi was desperate to know this child.

The fates was on his side and he did met him again, with Reborn, at Sayoshigure Cafe. He learned his name there, that he had been the one who was with Ietsuna at the incident. He did feel a little bit unfair that he had woken up but his brother but his happiness to know him overpowered the other.

He never saw the picture of the child of Cielo Rosa. Wolf doesn't reveal his face. He wondered if there's a possibility that they might be connected to the Vongola's founder. He gambled on that possibility.

Reborn's reaction also confirmed his suspicions if he had sky flames. Both of them continued spying on Sawa Tsunayoshi.

Three days they spied on Tsunayoshi, Ieyoshi thought that he was a peculiar kid. Tsunayoshi sometimes had this blank look on his face. Sometimes he had a guilty look in his eyes when he watches his own mother. Sometimes he looks at Reborn weirdly.

Tsunayoshi also knows that they are watching him on the first day. They were being discreet about it but how he looked uncomfortable as he glanced at their direction made him realize that he knows he's being spied. The second day, they stopped being discreet about it and just stared at him and it somehow made Tsunayoshi more relaxed than before.

They also started speaking to him time to time. Ieyoshi really thought that he was a perfect sky because he felt himself being drawn to him. Even the customers seems to be attracted by his presence as they all looked pleased when Tsuna speaks to them.

And there was also this thing he noticed about Tsuna. He was careful about something. He would always look out for his surroundings. He also thought that Tsuna seems to be a little bit wary of him.Despite the wariness, he still spoke to him in a relaxed manner.

And the fourth day was when he had learned about Dino.

Speaking of Dino, he was a weird guy who's stuck with him. There was this thing that happened when he first met Giancarlo, his storm guardian. Dino was being bullied by other people and Gian was the one who helped him.

Ieyoshi was just walking around when he saw them and he merely helped them. He gained Giancarlo's trust and he also learned that Dino was a former student of his. Dino started visiting him at Vongola since their famiglia was allied to theirs.

Dino somehow became too fond of him that he demands Ieyoshi's whereabouts every time. That's why when he learned that Ieyoshi was in Japan, he ran away from his family to follow him.

He and Reborn had discussed on how to find Dino and Reborn had pointed out a certain airport and he had his guardians to go there to retrieve Dino. After that, they decided to continue watching the interesting specimen which was Sawa Tsunayoshi for the fourth time.

That day, Tsuna was acting weirdly.

He seemed to tremble a bit like something just tickled him, then he looks around in confusion. Ieyoshi felt a déjà vu coming onto him when he's watching Tsuna. It's just like when he saw Nono do that one time.

Then it had clicked into him.

Tsuna looked like a Vongola, he had sky flames. If ever his suspicions were correct then it's a good thing for him. If a much more better candidate than him appeared, then it's likely he won't become the boss.

But Ieyoshi wasn't too sure now if he wants to pass the heavy responsibility to a person like Tsuna if ever he is actually a Vongola. Tsuna, he just looked too innocent and kind to be in such a cruel and disgusting world.

Now Ieyoshi doesn't know if he's happy to meet Sawa Tsunayoshi or not.

...

"Are you two planning to stay here until closing time again?" Tsuna asked the two.

Ieyoshi just smiled at him that just said 'totally yes' and Tsuna just felt tired with their staring.

"I love Kanako-san's sweets and coffees. Of course I'm staying here as much as I can afford to eat." Ieyoshi said. Tsuna sighed at him.

"Your Mother makes espresso just as how I like it. It's rare to find cafes with tasty espresso like this cafe's." Reborn said. Tsuna also sighed at him.

He badly wants to demand what they want from him to stop them from watching his every move like he's some kind of an unknown being that they can't comprehend.

"Just to tell you dear customers, it's bad to take up a seat for such a long time when there are other people who wants to sit there." Tsuna said.

"It's not like there are that much people around this time, no?" Ieyoshi said. He had a point but still, Tsuna just wants them to leave.

He could only sigh for the third time when his mother called him for help.

"I'll be excusing myself." Tsuna said and left to go to the kitchen to help out his mother.

He stopped getting the weird feeling he got like the time he was in school when Reborn and Ieyoshi stayed in the cafe. He wondered if he's actually targeted by mafioso and that mafioso left when he recognized Reborn.

Even if he's thankful that's true, he still want them to leave him alone with their staring. It will be bad if he got used to it because you don't get used to be stared at like you're an interesting specimen.

Putting that aside, Tsuna was curious to what kind of relationship the both of them had.

Just by looking at them, Tsuna can tell that they get along well because of Ieyoshi's friendly demeanor and Reborn's relaxed posture. Ieyoshi smiles and teases Reborn easily while the latter would send friendly insults.

To be honest Tsuna was jealous.

Back in his world, Reborn was the person who changed his life. He always helped him. No matter what he wouldn't give up on making him a mafia boss, he didn't give up on making Tsuna become more than No-Good.

To Tsuna, he was the sun who chased out the darkness he had been trapped into.

Tsuna eventually felt more than just a thankful feeling. He felt that he didn't want to lose him. He felt like he couldn't live without him.

Attachment and attraction.

It started with a crush. Maybe around the time Reborn had taken his true form. He was an attractive man that even mean would swoon over him. On top of that, Reborn was also quite touchy with him around that time. With simple head ruffles and pinches on the cheeks.

It then turned to 'like' as the time passed. With the same hellish treatment he gave, there would always be that caring side of him that never changed even back when he didn't have confidence to do anything. The encouragement and support he gave that made Tsuna want to depend on him more, it just gave fuel to fire he felt.

Eventually that 'like' became 'love'. He realized that when Reborn was injured badly, trying to protect him. Tsuna felt scared when he thought of losing Reborn. He knew that he couldn't live without the man. When he realized that, he knew that he had just messed up. He had fallen badly for the older man.

Surely Reborn only felt nothing more than a familial type of affection with him that's why Tsuna felt that he just made a mistake, falling for someone who will never love him back the way he does.

Oh how wrong he had been.

Tsuna unconsciously smiled at the memory of himself accidentally confessing to Reborn. Well it was on impulse. They were arguing that time because Tsuna had been jealous that a woman was clinging onto him. He felt embarrassed with himself that time.

"Tsuna, rather than smiling to yourself like that, won't you please bring this to Ieyoshi and Reborn? They just ordered another batch of drinks and sweets." Kanako interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Oh–I'm sorry Mom, I'll take that." Tsuna said with a blush on his cheeks. How embarrassing to be seen looking stupidly.

"Introduce me to your crush next time~" Kanako said in a sing-song voice that just made Tsuna red up to the tips of his ears.

"Mom! It's not like that! I don't have a crush!" Tsuna exclaimed hastily.

"Your face ain't telling me that though~" she teased.

Tsuna just sighed in defeat. He's sure that he can't convince Kanako even if he tried. Kanako just patted his back as she handed him the tray. "Here ya go. Oh and also tell them we're gonna shut off soon." Kanako said.

Tsuna just nodded at her, his cheeks still tinted pink.

He walked towards the two who were chatting but he was stopped on his tracks when he saw Reborn's hand brushing the cream on Ieyoshi's face and licking the cream he took. Ieyoshi was red from embarrassment? Shyness of the bold act? Tsuna didn't know but they looked very intimate that he felt his heart clenching.

He just brushed away his feelings. It's not impossible. They've been together for a long time for sure and they are near the same age. Maybe they were actually lovers because Tsuna didn't really know Reborn of this world.

He reminded himself that Reborn was different.

"You two, it's almost closing time and yet you ordered another batch." Tsuna said as he placed down the trays on their table.

"Don't worry, I can eat them in a whoop!" Ieyoshi said.

"Too much sugar will give you diabetes." Reborn commented.

"Too much caffeine makes you cranky!" Ieyoshi retorted.

Tsuna wants to laugh but the shock from before was still there than he could only muster up a tired smile. Ieyoshi noticed the sudden change in Tsuna's mood.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay? You look exhausted." Ieyoshi said.

Tsuna shook his head at him. "It's nothing. I just feel tired of the stares I've got in school." Tsuna simply said. He was telling the truth partially. He was also tired with the man who was stalking him.

"Anyways you two please just finish up. We're gonna close soon." Tsuna said and jogged back to the staff room to take a breath.

Today might have been just been the most exhausting day since he came to this parallel world.

...

"–crushed in just one day! Avidita is gone! And I'm sure that they've already caught on what's happening. We need to take action before we start losing everythi–"

"Shut up! I know! Just–fuck, you know what? Keep your blabber mouth shut because you're not helping at all! I know we've blown our cover, I know that it's getting too risky! Even if you keep on pressuring me, I can't do anything!!" The man yelled to his woman attendant. Both of them were breathing heavily from the heat of their conversation.

"Get out." He ordered.

The woman didn't move one bit. The man grabbed his golden locks in frustration.

"We need to do something." The woman pushed. The man slammed his hands on his desk, his golden eyes almost glowing in anger.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Get out!!" He yelled.

"Fine! But remember, Cielo Rosa is just at the corner. We don't have any time to dawdle around." The woman gave up and slammed the door of the man's office on her way out.

The blonde man cursed as stress built up within him. They had no time, yes, he knows it now that one of their allies have been found and destroyed. It was only a matter of time that they will be found and their efforts will go to waste.

"Damn it! Always interfering with our plans! Damnit Wolf...just dammit." The man said frustratedly. He let out an angry yell as he kicked his desk, knocking off the things on top of it.

"We need a plan. Why won't my brain work?!" He clutched his head in irritation.

No, he won't back down. He will definitely avenge his family. He will crush Cielo Rosa in exchange of what they did before.

"Just you fucking wait."

...

What Tsuna was expecting when he woke up in the morning was a peaceful breakfast with his mother, walking to school peacefully, just have a peaceful morning. But the heavens must have hated him that they just dumped a spawn of satan in front of his doorstep, at the crack of dawn.

Tsuna wakes up early, maybe around four thirty or few minutes earlier than that to do some light jog around the area. He started doing it the time he was discharged. Today, he was planning to jog for an hour.

But he didn't expect to see a small child, uncannily familiar, passing through the gate of his humble abode with tears eyes. The child had dark hair, dark eyes and looked around five years old in age.

Of course, Tsuna being the saint he is, he approached the child, not knowing that the child could be a potential danger to him.

He had just met a chibi skylark who will be biting people to death when he grows up.

...

"Why were you walking around so early in the morning Kyoya-kun?" Tsuna asked. He was holding the mini-Kyoya's hand as they walked to the direction of the child's home. He was lost and didn't know how to go back.

"Kyo wanted to follow jii-jii but Kyo got lost..." mini-Kyoya said. Tsuna tried his utmost to not pinch the child's cheeks because of his cuteness overload. This kid was dangerous in a deadly cute way. Not the deadly certainly be killed way.

"Good thing that I found you. Aren't you hungry?" Tsuna asked the child.

Kyoya shook his head, tufts of his fluffy hair swaying along by his action. Tsuna thought he would die from heart attack because he was just too cute. Not just that, the sleepy look on his face just added into the combo, attacking Tsuna more strongly.

"Do you want onii-chan to carry you? You must be tired from all the walking..." Tsuna asked worriedly. The child had a conflicted look on his face, wether to accept the offer or not. Tsuna thought that a child shouldn't think much about inconveniencing people because they still have many things that they cannot do on their own.

In the end, the child had nodded and accepted Tsuna's offer. Tsuna easily hauled him up within his arms in ease, remembering how he held his lightning guardian in his younger years back in his former world.

Now that he thought about it, if Kyoya was a child, how was Lambo? Will he be the same? Or will he be completely someone unexpected, for example and adult Lambo? What kind of personality will he have? Will he be the same as the one he knows? Or not?

No matter how hard he tried to think about it, he knew that he wouldn't know unless he see it with his own two eyes.

"Do you remember how your house look like?" Tsuna asked the child who was looking at his surroundings.

"It's big and it's color black and red! There's some park near it!" Kyoya said enthusiastically. "Jii-jii always plays with Kyo at the park!" He added.

Honestly, Tsuna was a little bit unsettled to see a smile on _Hibari Kyoya_ 's face. Because _Hibari Kyoya_ and _smiles_ cannot be put into one sentence at all. If it was a smirk, then it's acceptable, but a smile? You better call your life insurance and leave a will.

Still, it was refreshing to see a smile on his face. Though it feels weird.

Tsuna easily turned corner to corner to find Kyoya's home. He remembered seeing it once when he was riding inside his mother's car. A big mansion that was grand, designed with the color red and black, some purple color mixing if you look closely. It's clear enough that someone influential owned it. And with Kyoya's words, it's certain that that house belongs to the Hibari's.

As Tsuna turned to the last corner that leads to the mansion, he flinched at the sudden killing intent that was directed at him and his intuition going haywire.

Kyoya let out an 'eep' as Tsuna sudden ducked while holding Kyoya close to himself, a bullet missing him barely. He sprang up from his squatted posture as more bullets rained on him. He ran up to the wall, jumping mid-air, making sure to not let Kyoya fall off as the bullets followed his every move.

He sprinted off to a place where he's sure that there are people. Whoever his pursuers were, he's certain that they won't just open fire in a public place.

Anyways, he had to get Kyoya into safety.

...

Tsuna brushed off the feeling of being watched on his first day of school when it didn't continue the next day. He just thought it was just a coincidence and his intuition didn't act that much. And that also continued onto his third day in school.

There were also no problems when he was helping his mother out at the cafe after school. Just Reborn and Ieyoshi's observance. He eventually forgot about being watched after those days.

But he didn't expect that he would be attacked on the fourth day in the morning, when he was with a child, clearly not involved with whatever they're planning.

If your planning an assassination, you would want to do that when your target is alone, without anyone with him. A clean operation. It's bad to try to kill someone when he's with someone that is supposedly not affiliated to him that much, a young child with no involvement with him at all.

And Tsuna thought that it's bad for them to attack at the time when he's with a child who is a Hibari.

Tsuna doesn't know anything much about Hibari in this world but he's sure that they are one of the people who's top of the food chain. In Kyoya's terms, Hibari are one of the 'carnivores'. Tsuna doesn't need to look upon that throughly to deduce that they are powerful. Not when he's finally sure that Fong is still a martial artist.

These three days, he observed his Japanese literature teacher and he moved with caution and precision while also being calm even with the alertness that only professionals can see. Not to mention the suppressed power that Tsuna sensed time to time, he was sure that Fong was a killer, assassin, hitman, whatever you call it.

And if he is that, it's likely that he's an Arcobaleno. Though it's a great mystery to Tsuna that they don't have a 'cursed form'. It must be a parallel world thing. He would need to look on that because he's planning to seal away the pacifiers that's clearly taking some toll on the Arcobalenos from what he had seen from observing Reborn and Fong.

Putting those thoughts aside, he did think that his pursuers were unfortunate to come to him when he's with a Hibari. But that thought can only be assured if they did get out of their situation at the moment, unscathed. Or maybe even alive.

"O-onii-san. Kyo is s-scared." Kyoya said. Tsuna let out a sweat as he swerved to another corner. His body didn't have that much stamina as it was still weak. He could only hug the child's body in assurance.

"It will be fine. Onii-chan will protect you." Tsuna said to him with a smile. He immediately turned his eyes away from the child as his intuition warned him from another bullet that was coming for he left shoulder.

He wondered why in the world were they in a deserted street. Just why was the Hibari mansion away from the bustling streets? It's a big disadvantage when there's danger even if it's also a disadvantage to be near people when you don't want them to get involved in trouble but still, Tsuna thought that it was inconvenient.

His breathing started to get heavy as Kyoya's grip on his shirt tightened.

Oh how Tsuna wished he had his guardians at a time like this, well technically there's one here with him but he's not exactly the feared cloud guardian as he was in his world. He was just a small child, exactly around Lambo's age when he first met him back then.

Tsuna wished if he could somehow find his way to a certain home where a certain hitman and a certain mafia heir lives to somehow help his sorry of a helpless ass out of the situation he's in.

He was no more than thankful to the heavens when he coincidentally saw a certain blonde, just stepping out from a house with a certain man in a black suit on his tow. The blonde had his eyes wide when a bullet just grazed the street out of nowhere while noticing Tsuna's exhausted form with a kid in his arms.

"Tsuna?!" He exclaimed.

Reborn didn't hesitate any second to shoot the two men in suits that were pursuing the brunet with guns in a matter of seconds. The guns on their hands flew out from their hands while Ieyoshi sprinted to them to knock them out with few punches.

Tsuna slumped down in exhaustion, his breathing erratic as Kyoya started sniffing with tears flowing out from his eyes, clearly worried for the kind older teen that did his best to protect him. His sniffs then turned into soft cries when he noticed the blood on Tsuna's left arm. It seems like he was not able to entirely dodge a certain shot, aimed on his left shoulder.

"I-it's fine Kyoya-kun. O-onii-chan is not hurting." Tsuna said, despite his uneven breathing.

"But onii-san is hurt." Kyoya said, his lower lip trembling. Tsuna only pulled the child to embrace him. He patted his head as he said comforting things to the child.

"What's going on here Tsunayoshi?" Reborn asked. Ieyoshi was dragging the unconscious duo. He recognized one of them as the guy who was watching Tsuna at the cafe. To think that they would attack him, Ieyoshi didn't understand.

"I'm not so sure myself either Reborn-san. They just suddenly chasing us with guns. I don't know if their aim is me or this child. His name is Hibari Kyoya, he was lost and I happened to find him when I was out to do my usual morning jog." Tsuna explained.

"Hibari? Hibari Corp?" Ieyoshi asked.

"I'm not knowledgeable to companies because it has only been a week since my discharge." Tsuna said.

"Hibari corporation is a company that excels in securities. I don't understand why would they leave a Hibari child unattended. Anyways, it's likely that he's the target." Reborn said.

Ieyoshi looked at him confused and Reborn merely gave him a look. Ieyoshi immediately understood that it's best if Tsuna didn't know about the mafia because he's a civilian. He surely doesn't know about his father's line of work. Well not that they know that Tsuna actually knows and Tsuna didn't comment that he might be the target because he's just a civilian without any impressive backgrounds.

"Kyoya says that he was following his jii-jii but got lost." Tsuna explained.

"Jii-jii? Is it his grandfather or something?" Ieyoshi asked. Tsuna merely shook his head, indicating that he himself doesn't know. Well he knew but he can't say that he knows because he couldn't have known.

"Hey kiddo." Reborn squatted down to the child's level. Kyoya looked at him warily as he scooted closer to the 'warm and nice' onii-san he met. "Can you tell this onii-san who's your jii-jii?" He said.

"It's okay, Reborn-san is a nice person." Tsuna said to Kyoya who in turn just nodded in understanding.

"Is he your ojisan? Can you tell me his name?" Reborn asked.

"Jii-jii is Kyo's uncle. Jii-jii's name is Fong..." Kyoya said timidly.

"Fong? Hibari Fong? That's the name of my teacher in school." Tsuna said. He already knew from the start but, yeah.

Reborn had different thoughts though. He knew that name more than anyone as 'Hibari Fong' and him were closely acquainted to each other. They were in a same team. They were both Arcobalenos. He could recognize that name anywhere.

"Then it's easier that you know this kid's guardian. But first we need to do something to that bloody arm of yours." Reborn said.

Tsuna stood up with his left arm limp and his right hand holding Kyoya's hand. Ieyoshi dragged the unconscious duo inside their house. Oh how Ieyoshi was thankful that Nana was not home and visiting a friend in another town.

Reborn led Tsuna inside the Sawada house. Tsuna was familiar with this house as it was the same as his own house before in his world.

Tsuna took off his shoes at the entrance, not forgetting to say an excuse. Kyoya also did the same as his jii-jii had always taught him, properly aligning his shoes together. Tsuna softly smiled at the child's manners, thinking that it was cute and nostalgic as the Kyoya he knew also had the proper manners Tsuna envied.

Tsuna and Kyoya was led to the living room to wait as Reborn went to find the medic kit. Ieyoshi somehow found a rope and was tying the unconscious guys together.

"What will happen to them?" Tsuna asked Ieyoshi.

"Don't worry we'll handle them. We'll take them to the police after we speak to Kyoya-kun's uncle. For now, we need to fix that arm of yours. Your school starts at 8 right? You still have about two and a half hour left." Ieyoshi said.

"It's plenty enough. Thank you Ieyoshi-san. You saved us there. I thought I was going to die. My body is very weak because I just woke up from a coma. I've only started building up my stamina. It really was a surprise that there was someone running after us with a gun." Tsuna said as he caressed Kyoya's hair. Kyoya was currently settled on Tsuna's lap, hugging Tsuna.

"It's nothing." Ieyoshi said. He wondered if Tsuna would question why Reborn had a gun or how in the world was he able to beat up those guys because it's not a normal thing to have a person who could be people with guns that easily.

Well his questions were answered when Tsuna started fidgeting and looked like he wanted to ask something. Ieyoshi beat him to it though.

"I know you're curious." He said. Tsuna blinked at him many times.

"We are somehow bodyguards that's trained for these kinds of things." Ieyoshi lied smoothly. "Reborn is really my tutor. Well you could say I'm his apprentice in bodyguarding? He trains me." He said.

Tsuna nodded in understanding. Understanding his lie and understanding the reason for his lie. Tsuna was a civilian. They can't just break the omertà and tell him about the mafia. And also about the fact that the two who was chasing after them were mafiosi and targeted Tsuna for his father's affiliation to a certain famiglia he doesn't know.

"Bodyguard...do you think I can also try to train as a bodyguard?" Tsuna said.

"No." Reborn had come back with the medic kit.

Tsuna had Kyoya sit beside him as Tsuna had to take of his bloodied shirt to dress the wound on his arm.

"Why?" Tsuna asked Reborn. Reborn had taken in the state of Tsunayoshi's body. He particularly saw a bullet scar on his chest. Not only that, he was quite uncomfortable at how Tsuna's ribs were visible. It's clear that he's still malnourished.

"Why you say. Can't you see your body's state? You're practically skin and bones. You're gonna break if you tried to train to become a bodyguard." Reborn said as he wiped off the blood on Tsuna's arm. Tsuna winced as the wound burned from pain.

"Are you eating properly?" Ieyoshi couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. My mother particularly gives me big portions of food for me to put on weight but I'm also quite having a problem because I have a high metabolism and I don't have a big appetite." Tsuna said. Kyoya looked so scared when he saw Tsuna's body.

"O-onii-san, is onii-san okay?" Kyoya asked. Tsuna chuckled at him and nodded.

"I'm okay Kyoya-kun. You don't need to worry. Just wait a bit and we'll take you to your jii-jii, okay?" Tsuna said. Kyoya nodded at him.

"It's really impressive how much the kid trusts you even if you just met." Ieyoshi commented. Tsuna hissed when Reborn started dabbing disinfectant on his wound.

"It's a miracle that the bullet barely grazed you or we would have to go to a hospital." Reborn said. "Thank god. I don't really want to go to the hospital. Mom would get paranoid when she hears what happened to me. She almost lost me in an accident before my coma. I wouldn't ever want to scare her like that anymore." Tsuna said.

There was a sudden pause but it disappeared as it came.

"Anyways, it's great that you're fine." Ieyoshi said.

"I'm really thankful that I happened to see you two. I would have become a dead meat if I haven't." Tsuna said.

"No it's fine. We were just surprised when a bullet just suddenly grazed the street and you were running with a kid in your arms." Ieyoshi said.

"Just to say, you were the one who's surprised." Reborn commented as he finished wrapping Tsuna's arm with bandages. Tsuna thanked him.

"Yeah, yeah, I was the one who's surprised. Anyway I'll lend you a shirt Tsuna-kun. You can't use that shirt anymore." Ieyoshi said. Tsuna agreed when he saw his own shirt's state. It was bloodied.

"Thank you Ieyoshi-san. I'll return it after I washed it." Tsuna said gratefully.

Tsuna then turned to the silent child by his side. Kyoya looked at him with worried eyes. Tsuna held his hand to comfort him.

"Are you okay Kyoya-kun?" Tsuna asked him.

"Kyo is fine, onii-san is not." He said with a pout on his face. Tsuna bit lip to contain a squeal. He didn't know that a mini-Kyoya would be so damn cute.

"I'm completely fine! Onii-san is strong after all." Tsuna said and Reborn let out a chuckle.

"You're scrawny, you barely have stamina, you're skin and bones and you definitely can't fight." Reborn pointed out. Tsuna just gave him a glare than didn't look that menacing.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Bodyguard who's strong and can take on a batallion of yakuzas. Geez, you can see that in trying to comfort the child. Meanie." Tsuna grumbled at him. He thought that even in any other worlds, Reborn would still be a sadist, a meanie, you name it.

"Well kiddo, don't worry about your onii-san. He said he's okay didn't he? Do you think he's lying to you?" Reborn asked Kyoya. The child immediately shook his head.

Tsuna patted Kyoya's head. He wondered what kind of adult he will be. He seems like a normal child and doesn't have the 'carnivore' tendencies.

Ieyoshi came back with a hoodie that was a little bit bigger than Tsuna's small frame.

"Sorry I couldn't find any old shirt that fits you. I hope you don't mind." He said.

Tsuna shook his head. "This is enough. Thank you." He said and Ieyoshi helped him put on the hoodie as Tsuna hurt him arm.

Well after he put it on, Ieyoshi almost choked because he didn't think that Tsuna would look so small and cute wearing his big hoodie. This kid was dangerous for sure. Reborn smirked at Ieyoshi's reaction. He had another material to tease him.

"Anyways, how do we meet his uncle?" Ieyoshi asked Tsuna.

"I was planning to take him to his home. Kyoya told me how his house looked and I've seen it before when I was riding my mother's car. I do think that Fong-sensei will be at their house as it's still early and he will be searching for his nephew near their house." Tsuna said.

"We should hurry before he calls the police for a missing child." Ieyoshi said. Tsuna nodded at him.

Tsuna picked up Kyoya in his arms again.

"We're gonna take you home now, Kyoya-kun." Tsuna told him. Kyoya just stayed silent and snuggled closer to the older. Tsuna was worried with the child's silence but decided to let the him be for now.

"Let's go." Tsuna said to the two and they set off to Kyoya's home.


	12. Ten

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

 **I am terribly sorry for the long wait. And also please excuse me for a terrible chapter ahead. This story just doesn't seem to make any progress at all and you all might be getting bored already. I promise you that the next chapter will be a much more better one, though it will take a lot of time again.**

 **I hope you will like this chapter. Please leave some reviews!!**

 **ooooo**

Fong was panicking.

It was a big mistake for him to be lost within his thoughts while he went out of the house. He didn't even realize that his nephew had been following him. He just brushed off the faint feeling of being followed as it disappeared immediately. Not that he realized that his nephew who was following him got lost.

He checked the mansion for the small child but he wasn't there. Surely he was around the neighborhood, probably crying because he was alone.

He started running around the block, trying to sense the child's signature flame which was the cloud flame. He then abruptly stopped when he felt a familiar flame signature. He slowly walked to the corner and saw his student carrying a sleeping Kyoya while he was with a person he's deeply acquainted with.

"Fong-sensei!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw him, sweating and looking really tired.

Fong could only blink in surprise when he had seen the young acquaintance of his whom he haven't seen for a while since he had volunteered to take care of his nephew. He had also recognized the blonde kid to be the child of the Vongola as he uncannily looked a lot like his father.

He recovered from his surprise immediately and ushered over his nephew. Checking if there were some injuries. Thankfully there was none and he was even looking peaceful as he slept.

"Thank god. I was worried that something bad happened to him when I didn't saw him in the house." Fong said as he took Kyoya from Tsunayoshi.

"Actually, Tsunayoshi-kun here and Kyoya-kun were chased by some men with guns." Ieyoshi said. Fong turned sharply to face him when he had heard that. "I am certain that Kyoya-kun might be the target because he is a child of a Hibari. His pursuers are currently held inside my house." Ieyoshi added.

"Well then, they will be taken custody by the Hibari force..." Fong trailed off.

Ieyoshi merely gave him a smile and stretched out his hand for a handshake. "Sawada Ieyoshi. I am a friend of Tsunayoshi." He said. Fong took his hand and shook it without hesitation. "I'm Hibari Fong. Pleased to meet you." Fong said.

"Anyways, are you alright Tsunayoshi-kun? Will you be able to attend school today?" Fong turned to Tsuna.

"I actually got grazed by a bullet but it's not big deal. I can go to school perfectly fine." Tsuna said. Fong gasped.

"A bullet graze? Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital or anything? I can take care of the hospital fees–"

"It wasn't that serious, Fong. You don't need to panic." Reborn had spoke. Fong stared a him.

It was really weird for him to see the young hitman again after a few years of not meeting each other. From what he remember, he was 10 inches shorter than him back then. But now he was almost around his height. He had grown visibly and it felt foreign to see him different from how he had remembered him.

Fong merely cleared his throat. If Reborn says so, then it is the truth. Reborn only speaks the truth and he wouldn't lie about a gunshot sustained by a civilian.

"Anyways, you should go now Tsunayoshi-kun. I will take care of everything now. Though I will have to ask you some things later about the incident if possible. I deeply apologize for having you get hurt because of my nephew's pursuers. I am also thankful for protecting him." Fong said and bowed sincerely to Tsuna who became flustered at the act.

"You don't have to bow Fong-sensei! It's not like I got serious injuries or anything. Besides Reborn-san and Ieyoshi-san are the ones who saved us. They should be the one you're thanking, not me." Tsuna said.

"I thank you two for helping to save Kyoya." Fong thanked the other two. Ieyoshi just gave him a smile while Reborn just gave him a nod.

"Since you Fong-sensei said he will be taking care of everything, I'll get going before I become late for school. Ieyoshi-san, please help Fong-sensei with information later. I'll treat you two at the cafe later as thanks for saving us." Tsuna said.

"Are you sure you'll be fine alone?" Ieyoshi asked. Tsuna nodded at him.

"Actually I live five blocks away. I never knew that our houses are near to each other." Tsuna chuckled. Ieyoshi simply grinned.

"Then, I'll be looking forward for the treat later." Ieyoshi said.

Tsuna bid them goodbye and he also made sure to ruffle Kyoya's hair before he left. He also told Fong that he can speak to Tsuna anytime about the incident later.

...

Now that Tsuna was gone, Fong faced Reborn with a serious look.

He doesn't know why in the world was Reborn here and why was the Vongola heir here in Japan. He did hear that the Vongola heir was a Japanese but he didn't know that he specifically lived in Namimori where his nephew resided.

"I am surprised to see you here, Fong." Reborn said.

"It's Fong-san to you, Reborn-kun. You really do not like to use honorifics with me even after years hm? How many years has it been again?" Fong said to Reborn with a friendly smile on his face but his eyes begged to differ.

"It's been five years to be exact. I had wondered where you have gone when you suddenly disappeared. I never expected that you'd be here in Japan, looking after a nephew. You do know that you can't just leave the mafia just like that." Reborn said, unfazed by the wariness that the older man executed.

"I am perfectly aware of that fact. You do not need to remind me so." Fong said.

Ieyoshi merely stood silent beside Reborn. He doesn't know who in the world is this man who seems to be quite acquainted to his tutor. But considering their conversation, he knows that this man was a mafioso, _formerly_ a mafioso to be exact.

"Anyways, you don't need to worry about your nephew Fong. He doesn't have pursuers. He's safe." Reborn said.

"You're implying that those pursuers are targeting Tsunayoshi? What would they want from a civilian?" Fong asked. Reborn didn't say anything but only gave him a stare. That made Fong think back his words.

Why would someone they target a civilian if they are not affiliated to anything? Of course it's because they _are_ affiliated to something.

"I can't say anything any further because you don't have anything to do with his situation.Though we need you to ask him for information as a cover up for us because we can't have him knowing that he's actually the targeted one." Reborn said.

Fong just nodded. If Reborn is getting involved in this, it just means one things. Tsunayoshi is somehow connected to the mafia, maybe to Vongola. And he definitely has no right to probe into their business.

"Thank you for cooperating with us Fong-san." Ieyoshi spoke up.

"It is fine. I owe Reborn a lot." Fong said.

Fong then bid the two goodbye and made his way to their house. Ieyoshi watched him until he completely disappeared from their sight. After checking that the man has gone away, he turned to Reborn with a curious face.

"Who is he Reborn?" He asked.

"He's an acquaintance of mine. We had several missions we completed together. He disappeared from the mafia years ago. I didn't know the reason he had ran away from the mafia until now. He's a very skilled assassin so I had wondered why I haven't heard his name around back then. I guess, even a feared killer have a heart when it comes to their family." Reborn had explained.

"You told him he can't leave the mafia. Why did you tell him that when he's already here, completely living as a civilian?" Ieyoshi asked as he followed Reborn who had started walking back to their home.

"Because he's tied to it. And someday, he will have to go back. I won't tell any further about him because it's not my place to spill information of a respected friend of mine." Reborn said.

Ieyoshi blinked. "Friend, huh?" He sighed. Even after three years, there were only three people he knew whom Reborn calls his friend. One was a subordinate of his father, second was a part of the independent assassin squad of the Vongola, The Varia.

He really doesn't know anything about Reborn that somehow infuriates him sometimes. He wonders if there would be a chance where Reborn can trust him and tell him about himself.

Ieyoshi wants to know more about the Reborn before he was of now. All he knows about Reborn is that he is a very skilled man, almost perfect to everything despite being only one year older than him. He was curious as to how Reborn had gotten into the mafia. Was he born in it? Was he pulled into it? What made him become the strongest hitman in the world? Just who was he?

Ieyoshi never had the courage to ask. To be honest, Reborn never gave him a chance to ask. Reborn was all about him. Reborn always directed Ieyoshi's attention to his own self who was expected to succeed the most powerful mafia family. It was a heavy responsibility that he doesn't have any time to waste to think about other people because of his training.

But Ieyoshi does not want the responsibility of that. He cannot bear it because he was not worth it. He knew that he was not the right person for it. But he was also skeptical of abandoning that responsibility. He doesn't know if he can run away from this if he just pushed someone who might not be related into the Vongola at all to distract the expectant eyes away from himself. That suffocating attention from the people.

Ieyoshi sighed.

Now, he wonders how will he handle the people who's targeting the child of a potential ally, Cielo Rosa and who is also suspected to be a heir of the Vongola.

To be honest, he thought that he was really being ridiculous of thinking that Tsunayoshi might be Vongola. Well there's Xanxus who's not directly from the Vongola first bloodline but he is from the Vongola second's bloodline so he had this hope in him. But it was just absurd to hold on to that thought because it was clearly just him, trying to run away from his responsibilities.

He's only trying to find a way he can run away from the suffocating eyes of expectation, people have given him. Even thinking of the most absurd thing to happen. But his hoping had become stronger when Reborn himself had taken an interest in Tsuna. Though it had hurt him that the person who had trained him for three years had also believed in such an unbelievable thing because Ieyoshi was unfit even if the people had turned a blind eye to it. But Ieyoshi also turned a blind eye to that because of his selfishness to free himself from the thing that he didn't want.

As the time passed, Tsuna seemed to be more and more of what they ha suspected of him to be. Ieyoshi doesn't really know if he should be happy or to be afraid. A part of him is happy that he can be free from the hellish responsibility he didn't want in the first place. Another part of him had felt afraid that he will really be just tossed aside just like that.

It stressed him truly.

"Ieyoshi."

Ieyoshi was not able to hear Reborn as he was deep into his thoughts.

Reborn might look like he truly doesn't care about Ieyoshi more than as his student. But they were wrong about that because Reborn cared for Ieyoshi more than you could have thought of. Ieyoshi might think that Reborn simply doesn't want to mingle himself with Ieyoshi yet he doesn't have any choice but he is wrong. Reborn was actually afraid to get any closer to Ieyoshi who had constantly pulled him towards him.

And Ieyoshi's recent frequent silence was worrying him secretly.

Ieyoshi always seemed to go blank without even realizing it himself. In the middle of a conversation, he would just simply stop the talk and just space out, lost in his own thoughts. He would sigh several times. He would keep a straight undecipherable face some times. It was very concerning as Ieyoshi's mental health was not very good in the start basing on Reborn's perspective.

"Ieyoshi." Reborn had put a hand on Ieyoshi's shoulder as he was about to walk past their house. Now, Ieyoshi had snapped out of his trance.

"Oh! Sorry! I was distracted again! Don't get angry at me Reborn!" Ieyoshi hastily apologized for his carelessness. He knows that it was dangerous to be distracted, especially when he's supposed to be alert for danger at all times. Reborn had told him that for many times.

"If you keep on getting distracted like that, you'll find yourself swimming in the pool of your own blood Ieyoshi. Snap out of it." Reborn reminded. He had to be harsh. He had to because the world that Ieyoshi is forced to live in was cruel and unforgiving, never thinking of the importance of a human life, carelessly stealing people's lives as they please.

"I-I know. I'm sorry." Ieyoshi just apologized grimly.

"A mafia boss does not let himself be vulnerable. I've told you that for the past three years." Reborn said. Ieyoshi didn't say anything but nod his head at his tutor.

"I will be more attentive." Ieyoshi said and walked passed through Reborn into the house, fishing out his phone.

He speed-dialed one of the numbers he knows very well, one of his guardians, his rain guardian who had always been an expert with interrogating people.

"Hello Kaios? You have a job. Come at the house as fast as you can. Can you also bring Myall with you? We'll need her to hypnotize them just in case they don't speak." Ieyoshi said in a low tone. His guardians are familiar enough with that tone of his to know when he is urgent about something.

Ieyoshi cut off the call as soon as he heard an approving reply from his friend.

"I hope you don't mind me ditching my training for a while Reborn?" Ieyoshi asked.

Reborn merely tipped his fedora. Even if Tsunayoshi may not actually be connected to Vongola as they have thought, it will be better if Ieyoshi can establish a friendship in between them for increasing the chances of sealing an alliance contract with the Cielo Rosa through Tsunayoshi.

...

"Myall, I need you to go to Ie-pii's house. I'm also on my way there, we've got a job to do. Before you complain about your parfait, Ie-pii sounded urgent when he called." Kaios mounted his bike as he spoke onto his phone.

 _"How did you know I'm eating my parfait? Nevermind, I'll be there though I might take some time because I'm thirty minutes away from Ie-sama's house."_ Myall said, sounding a bit muffled which Kaios deduced to be because of the spoon in her mouth.

"We need you as fast as possible." Kaios said.

 _"Don't worry, Kai dear. I'll be there for you baby."_ Myall flirtily said with a sound of smacking her lips. Kaios cringed at his co-guardian. Myall have always been the flirtiest in their group, completely different from the other girl in their group whose name was Rafi and was the cloud guardian of the group.

"Will you please stop that? It's very much disturbing." Kaios spoke in a disgruntled manner. He could hear Myall chuckle heartily.

 _"Glad to make you feel uncomfortable. See ya thunder-boy"_ Myall said and ended the call.

Kaios merely sighed at the usual nickname that Myall called him. He was the lightning guardian so Myall called him that but he just felt irritated to be called in such manner when he had a proper name. Myall was the mist guardian of the group and she was certainly unpredictable and sneaky just like the mist creeping on your feet unknowingly.

Myall took leisure on teasing him. Maybe Myall was actually interested in him but Kaios certainly doesn't feel that way for Myall. Myall was the same age as him, yes, but he can only see her as some troublesome little sister, no more than that. If he would choose someone to go out with, he would prefer to go with Rafi because she's much more tolerable though she's also quite troublesome with her short temper and tendency to be hostile to people.

He just turned his attention to pedaling faster to get to Ieyoshi's house. He didn't entirely liked his tone of voice when he spoke to him on the phone. He sounded quite down too. Ieyoshi had always been the type to stress over things by himself because he doesn't want to trouble anyone with his problems.

Just like that problem he has being the Vongola heir.

...

Tsuna felt very guilty when he faced his mother.

He knew the moment that his mother had laid her eyes at him, she knew that he was injured. His mother was good at hiding her feelings. Thankfully she didn't ask anything about why his arm looked limp and uncomfortable. Though Tsuna knew that she was worried about it.

Kanako just smiled at her like the usual when he returned from his exercise. Telling him to clean up for breakfast and for school, acting like she didn't know.

Tsuna wondered if his mother also had a part in the mafia. He had observed her and her movements were not of the civilian one. As he have thought of before, she had this sharp look in her eyes and her movements were light but slightly tensed, like ready for something to just come out of nowhere. And that regal aura she had time to time.

It wouldn't be surprising if she was actually a mafia boss before.

Tsuna had tried starting his career being a hacker and it had been successful.

The first thing he had done was to join this kind of joint for hackers where they can share free informations and what a coincidence for him to find a person he was very familiar with from the other world. A certain guy who had stomachaches as their intuition.

He had learned things about the recent events within the mafia and one was the wipe out of this one famiglia named 'Avidita', which were a famiglia that was strong with creating firearms. Few of the hackers gave an information about Avidita that they were actually experimenting on children. Whoever the famiglia that annihilated them was still a question. Though there were some that pointed that it might be Vongola because they had also been annihilating famiglias here and there.

There was this opinion that said it might be 'Cielo Rosa'. Tsuna wondered what kind of famiglia is Cielo Rosa. The name just somehow bothered his Hyper Intuition, like telling him that it was important.

He then searched more information about Cielo Rosa on that joint and bam, he found some.

Cielo Rosa was a famiglia that was established forty years ago. When they were still new, no one really noticed their famiglia because they didn't stand out much, until thirty years before, they had managed to take down a big famiglia called Mintro Famiglia with a special squad called ARC. It had been the start of Cielo Rosa Famiglia's fame.

Years passed but no one can ever really get any information about Cielo Rosa. They were then known as the famiglia which was the best in keeping information as they had a strong technology that kept out hackers. It was known after a great hacker had tried to breached into their database but unfortunately, that hacker had suffered serious damages because of the cryptic virus that the famiglia had sent him after his attempt.

And a person named 'Wolf' only fueled the famiglia's fame after he lead the ARC to annihilate three famiglias which were known to have tricked the Cielo Rosa's allied famiglia which was the Artigli Famiglia whose expertise was weapons.

They have rose up to the second spot of the mafia world. Vongola had also been trying to allying the said famiglia but Cielo Rosa seemed to not like the idea of that as they kept refusing the offer. Vongola's connections were vast and the number of their enemies were equal to that. It is said that Cielo Rosa was civil and they do not act upon anything unless it involves something about their own circle. They were the type of famiglias who were neutral to mafia wars.

But there were some rumors that they have secretly allied with Vongola after some incident concerning one of the Vongola child. There weren't that much information about their alliance. Vongola seemed to be active in trying to hunt down whichever famiglia attempted to murder the Vongola child since famiglias went down here and there these past three years.

That really intrigued Tsuna. Why would the Vongola go to the extent of trying to take revenge on whichever famiglia that was for Sawada Ietsuna who was not exactly a heir but somehow you can call a spare. And if ever Cielo Rosa was allied to them, why after that incident?

Tsuna was really intrigued with this Cielo Rosa famiglia. A famiglia who seems to be powerful enough to take the Vongola's spot for being number one because of their strength and also their power of technologies. Hmm, it was very interesting. Besides, he's having some signals when he thinks about this famiglia from his Hyper Intuition.

What if the father of Sawa Tsunayoshi was actually a part of that said famiglia? That was a scary thought but his Hyper Intuition seems to sing a happy tune when he thinks about that. There's no way that is possible though. Sawa Tsunayoshi looked Vongola. Now that's weird. It wracked up Tsunayoshi's brain to think of how these stories fit so well if his father was actually in the Cielo Rosa.

Because Vongola won't just erase mafiosi just for a spare. But if you think that the one who wiped out those famiglias wasn't Vongola but Cielo Rosa, the stories makes more sense if Tsunayoshi's father was a high rank within the Cielo Rosa. And the secret alliance that wasn't confirmed, it would make sense because Tsunayoshi was the only one involved in that incident along with Sawada Ietsuna.

Very interesting indeed. It seems like even if his counterpart was not a Vongola (not confirmed yet) he's still affiliated to some big shot in mafia world.

Tsuna then proceeded to check out the other famiglias like Estraneo, Serpente and Bovino which some of his guardians have been affiliated to back in his world.

Estraneo was still somehow established and working as a weapon-making famiglia. Tsuna knows what _kind_ of weapons they make personally as he remembered Joshima, Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa, and of course, Mukuro.

Serpente didn't come up to his searches. There were no such Famiglia. Well Estraneo was still up so it may mean that Mukuro was still locked up on that disgusting lab, still being experimented on.

Bovino came up to his searches and they were still the small famiglia as he had known back in his world with powerful weapons. There weren't information about their members because they were too small to be even bothered. He wished he could get some information about Lambo in this joint but it seems like he has to hack into their database to see that his well, former lightning guardian was alive.

Tsuna didn't know how to search for Gokudera because he never actually did hear about his father's famiglia, now that he had thought about it. Well he wasn't sure if Bianchi was still the Poison Scorpion Bianchi or Hayato would still be the Smoking Bomb Hayato like back in his world. But it didn't stop him to try.

There no such names that came up when he had searched for those names but he did found Hayato who was said to be a musical prodigal son of the Tempesta Famiglia. Gokudera Hayato was said to be an illegitimate child but his father had doted on him too much that people didn't really thought of that part.

Bianchi seemed to take up a different name. Rather than the Poison Scorpion, she was named as the Purple Death. Well Bianchi's poison cooking was always colored purple so Tsuna didn't really question it.

On top of the changes in their titles and standing, their ages and maybe also their appearance didn't seem to differ that much from how he had remembered them to be.

Anyways, Tsuna was happy with his successful information picking. Though it really interested Tsuna that there was this hacker joint and he was able to hack into that joint though it was quite a challenge for him because he was a first timer. Next time he'll need to check on the Bovino famiglia.

Putting the hacking talk aside, Tsuna was able to get to school safely without getting late. At first he had felt foreign to go to school almost getting late with no demon prefect guarding the school gates with steel tonfas in hands. He couldn't believe that the scary Kyoya he knew was still an innocent five year old child in this world. He felt like crying as he remembered the cute smile on his former cloud guardian's young face.

And it also seemed like there was a new transferee as his classmates gossiped about it when he had walked into their classroom.

He asked about it from Haru who was the only friend he had in the moment even if days had passed. His classmates had stopped bothering him when they realized that he had become close to Haru. Tsuna really feels angry at how they treat Haru but he just decided to be silent about it.

"What's with the transferee thing?" Tsuna asked Haru the moment he had sat down. He didn't even bother to say a greeting because their classmates was so into gossiping about this transferee. He guessed that it's a guy because it's mostly the girls who's talking about the transferee.

"Firstly, good morning to you too Tsunayoshi. And Sasagawa-sensei had come ten minutes earlier to tell us about a guy transferee who will be coming into our class. The girls are excited to see if it's a 'handsome one' or some 'ugly dude'. They've been noisier than ever." Haru rolled her eyes and Tsuna felt pity on Haru because the girl hated noisy, unlike Tsuna who seemed to have brought his immunity to loud things from his own world. If he could share that immunity, he would gladly give it to Haru.

"I wonder what kind of person is the transferee. I hope we can be friends because I'm also new." Tsuna said. Haru just shook her head at him.

"You ain't dragging that guy in our group if he's noisy." Haru threatened.

"We ain't a group Haru. There's only two of us at the moment. We're still a pair not a group." Tsuna pointed out but he put a hand on his mouth when Haru gave him her glare.

"I know that damn well Sawa Tsunayoshi. I'm not dumb." Haru said and she turned to her book in hand with a frown marring her face.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Don't get mad at me, please? I know you certainly don't like people crowding like a certain person I know. I didn't mean to give such a smartass remark–"

"You know what? I regret speaking to you." Haru said and Tsuna couldn't suppress his chuckle anymore. Haru just fumed more because Tsuna seemed to like to tease her somehow.

"Don't be so grumpy. Anyways, I won't ask the guy to be my friend if he's potentially noisy. Don't worry, you can have me all alone." Tsuna teasingly said and a blush crept up to Haru's cheeks.

"Wha–! You–!" Haru looked so embarrassed and angry that Tsuna couldn't help but laugh. Haru started beating him with the book she was reading that Tsuna stopped laughing and yelped at every hit he received from his friend.

"Sorry, sorry! I won't tease you anymore!" Tsuna felt thankful when Haru did listen to him. Haru just cleared her throat as she went back to reading her book even if the redness of her cheeks still haven't subsided.

Their loud homeroom teacher then came inside the classroom with a booming voice, telling the students to go back to their seats with a silver haired student in tow. Tsuna almost chocked when he saw a familiar but unfamiliar face of his former bomber friend back in his world.

"Okay, I've told you this morning that we've got another guy to add in our pack. I know it's quite fast when Tsunayoshi just recently came, I hope you treat him well like how you did to Tsunayoshi." Ryohei said. He then signed for the new student to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Gokudera Hayato and I came from Italy to Japan due to family reasons. I will be in your care from now on." Hayato bowed down ninety degrees.

Tsuna was surprised to see Hayato looking prom and proper, unlike the delinquent-like appearance he had back in his world. This may have been the biggest shock he's got ever since he's got here because there would be no way in the world that his Storm guardian will act polite to _strangers_.

He had donned a square shaped glasses as he had his hair in a neat low ponytail. His uniform was free from creases and was neatly worn, buttons properly hastened. He had the air of a rich son. Tsuna thought that this change might have been because of how he was raised differently from back in his world. This world's Hayato had a loving father who accepted him despite being a child outside of marriage. And it seemed like he had also pursued the career of being a pianist because of his mother.

"Hmm, where should we put you? There are two seats available. I guess you can just sit behind Tsunayoshi since he's also new here. I'm sure you two will get along. Tsunayoshi, will you raise your hand?" Ryohei said. Tsuna waved at Hayato with a friendly smile but Hayato kept his straight face.

Hayato may be polite and proper than before but it seems like he doesn't warm up to people that easily. It was quite foreign for Tsuna just like Haru's personality.

Hayato made his was to his own seat while girls were staring dumbly at him. Even if he didn't have the bad boy look that the girls back in his world liked, Hayato was still fairly handsome either way.

Tsuna immediately turned to Hayato when he got into his seat.

"Hello! My name is Sawa Tsunayoshi. I'm also new here. I came here last week. You can ask me some things if you don't know about some things. Also she's Miura Haru. She's really smart and helped me with some things. You can also ask her." Tsuna said.

Haru narrowed his eyes at Tsuna. "I didn't agree to help him though?" She said.

"Don't mind her. You can ask her anytime you want." Tsuna ignored her words.

Hayato just watched Tsuna without a word. Tsuna wondered if it was bad for him to be that straightforward because he really, reaaally did want to become friends with Hayato when he still can't even speak to Takeshi who distanced himself to people right now.

"I will..." Hayato replied after a few seconds of silence. Tsuna smiled awkwardly when Hayato kept on staring at him with a straight face.

Tsuna just cleared his throat and smiled at him before he faced the front and started listening to their teacher's important notices.

...

When the break came, Tsuna one upped his classmates as he immediately turned Hayato's attention to himself. He could feel his classmates glare at him because he was clearly telling them to 'fuck off for now'.

"Hey Gokudera-kun, what kind of school did you go to in Italy?" Tsuna asked.

Hayato stared at him again. Tsuna wondered why in the world is Hayato staring so much at him. Did he really make a bad first impression that Hayato thinks he's weird? No, Tsuna doesn't want Hayato to hate him!

"Tsunayoshi, don't ask too much questions! Just remember how our classmates interrogated you on the first day. You're just doing the same thing as him!" Haru reprimanded him. Tsuna held an expression of guilt.

"I'm sorry. I'm too pushy. I just want to be friends with Gokudera-kun." Tsuna apologized.

"It's fine." "It's okay even if you don't want to be friends now–"

Tsuna blinked as he felt like his ears failed him.

"I can be your friend." Hayato repeated. Tsuna immediately brightened and Haru rolled her eyes because Tsuna's dangerous weapon was unlocked again.

What Haru learned these past few days she spent with Tsuna is that, her friend had this special trait, a _deadly weapon_ that can make people like him in a span of seconds. And that was his million kilowatt smile that was so bright that Haru's glasses had cracked, well not literally.

Haru discreetly glanced at their classmates who have been watching the interaction. Haru knew they felt resentment to Tsuna because he decided to hang out with some weird person like her but Haru also knew that they were also contented to just see one of Tsuna's kilowatt smiles. Some does wish those smiles are directed at them though.

"It seems like you're getting along." A soft voice interrupted Tsuna's chatter to Hayato.

Haru also noticed that one particular pair of eyes held heavy jealousy had been directed at her recently. And those eyes belonged to this person, Sasagawa Kyoko who was actually the younger sibling of their homeroom teacher but there was not biased treatment in their class.

Kyoko at first didn't seem to have any interest with Tsunayoshi until two days ago when they had started speaking. Kyoko then sometimes came to their side with her friend Kurokawa Hana to speak with Tsuna.

"Oh, Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san." Tsuna exclaimed.

"I hope you don't mind us joining, Gokudera-san, Miura-san." Kyoko said with a smile.

Haru didn't say anything. Kyoko was someone with a nice personality but it seemed like he didn't really like Haru for some reasons as she threw jealous glances at her. Kyoko and Haru never interacted before Tsuna's arrival so it puzzled Haru as to why Kyoko secretly but not so secretly hated her.

"I don't mind unless you're not disturbing me." Haru said, not really minding about them.

"I, we will be careful." Kyoko said with her usual smile.

Tsuna had also caught on that there was something in between Haru and Kyoko recently since Kyoko had started speaking to him. He doesn't really understand why they didn't get along. Well, Haru was elusive to interacting with others so it's understandable that she doesn't speak to Kyoko that much but he doesn't understand Kyoko's hidden hostility to Haru.

Did they somehow had a dispute before?

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and this is Kurokawa Hana. Nice to meet you Gokudera-san." Kyoko introduced.

"Just call me Kurokawa, monkey." Hana said with her arms crossed. Kyoko smiled weakly at her friend's action.

"Nice to meet you." Hayato said in a straight face while dipping his head slightly as a greeting. Tsuna sighed at that. It seems like Hayato and Hana in this world won't be able to get along just like in his world. He just had that vibes by their interaction. Tsuna cried mentally at his thought.

"Is it your first time in Japan, Gokudera-san? Your Japanese is really fluent." Kyoko commented.

Hayato nodded his head. "My father is partly Japanese and we had our Japanese relatives frequent our house since I was younger but I never visited Japan. I learned speaking the language from them." Hayato replied.

"That's so cool! Since learning English is already mandatory, it means you speak three languages!" Tsuna commented. Not that he didn't know a _couple_ of languages himself.

"It's really troublesome to speak many languages. You will forget a word in a certain language but you know it in another language. I experience it commonly." Hayato said. Tsuna was kinda taken aback at the sudden talking of Hayato. He didn't seem to be be into speaking with them earlier. Did his compliment sparked him up?

Anyways, Tsuna understood what Hayato had said. He also sometimes had that predicament. But not that frequent, thanks to Reborn's not so gentle ways of teaching.

"That really sounds troubling. It would be embarrassing if you get stuck while speaking to someone you're not used to speaking with. Are you fine with us?" Tsuna asked Hayato. The latter seemed to have paused for a few seconds while staring at Tsuna before he nodded in response.

Tsuna was getting worried with his pauses and stares. Maybe Tsuna really did made him feel uncomfortable.

"Kyoko, we shouldn't waste any more time with the monkeys. We won't be able to prepare for the next class." Hana said, looking impatient. Hana didn't seem to like to mingle with them. Even when Kyoko spoke to Tsuna the first time, she was only silently watching the side while looking irritated.

"Ah, sorry Hana-chan. I guess we need to cut the conversation here. I hope we can speak more later." Kyoko said and flashed them a grateful smile.

"You can speak to us anytime, Sasagawa-san." Tsuna said. He just pretended he didn't hear the small click of Haru's tongue behind him, who was reading her own novel.

Kyoko and Hana then returned to their respective seats.

"I really don't understand why you're speaking to those popular ones. You do know that you're throwing hate onto yourself for being close with her, Tsunayoshi. You're already disliked enough for mingling with _me_ and now you're hogging the attention of the _school idol_ and also this transferee here." Haru pointed her thumb to Hayato who seemed unbothered by Haru's distasteful eyes.

"I don't see any bad reason to be friends with you Haru. And I'll only get more hate if I had rejected Sasagawa-san to speak with me. To add to that, I am not hogging Ha–Gokudera-kun's attention. If they want to talk to him, they should just do it." Tsuna nonchalantly said. Though he lied about the last part. He did kinda told the others to back off with his eyes.

Haru could only sigh exasperatedly at him. "Suit yourself Tsunayoshi. I'm just so done with you." She said.

Their teacher then came in to start the class.

...

"Hey Gian, are you _really_ gonna keep me like this for a week? How many days have passed? Three? Four? You aren't serious right?"

Giancarlo looked at his charge distastefully. If only he knew that he wanted to just kill him badly rather than keep him in his apartment for _God's sake._

"As much as I don't want to keep you here in my apartment Dino, Ieyoshi specifically ordered me to do so. It was also seconded by Reborn to keep you tied up _nicely_." Gian sighed as he ran his hair through his blazing red hair, glancing at the tied up Dino on his sofa.

"Just how the hell is this nice!! These ropes are killing me already!" Dino snapped. Gian eyes how the ropes are digging into his skin, clearly it would be leaving marks that will last for a long while.

"Just think of it as punishment for making Ieyoshi suffer for having to take care of some shit like you." Gian mumbled tiredly. He didn't really sign up for this when he became the storm guardian for his friend.

Dino watched the redhead make his way to his own fridge and pluck out a can of black coffee. Him and Giancarlo never really been together alone for that long because Gian was not a patient guy. He would mostly snap at people when he's not in the mood but somehow they were able to tolerate each other for three to four days.

"Hey Gian, did you hear something about your cousin?" Dino asked. The other turned to him with a raised brow.

"Bianchi? No, but if you're telling me that she's coming here, I'm not that surprised because Reborn-san is here." Gian said. Dino shook his head at him.

"I didn't mean Bianchi, I meant Hayato. Actually I bumped into him while I was buying some tickets to head to Japan. He was also buying tickets for Japan. He said he had some business here but as far as I know, there weren't any piano competitions here. I saw his flight date and it was yesterday–"

"Yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?" Gian said, a frown marring his friend. Dino gave him a confused look.

"So you don't know. Honestly I forgot about it and remembered just now. Why would that kid go here? He's not actually doing some mafia business is he?" Dino said.

"Yes. He actually started doing some. I don't know if you heard about it but he's called Red Turbulence. It's a weird title don't you think so?" Gian chuckled. His cousin was always sheltered and all so it was hard for him to imagine what he's done to achieve such destructive name.

"Anyways, did he tell you anything when you met him?" Gian asked.

"I couldn't ask because he left immediately. From what I've seen from his ticket, he should have landed at Narita. But isn't that the nearest airport here?" Dino asked.

"You aren't telling me he followed us here like you?" Gian said with a raised brow.

Dino just shrugged at him. "Well it's an eligible reason as to why he's here. Or maybe he has some mission? You did tell me that he started doing some Mafia business. But it's not that dangerous to think that he might have followed you." He said.

Giancarlo groaned at the blonde's statement.

"Either way, I hope he won't cause trouble. Even if he's a sheltered and a good-mannered kid, he sometimes tends to be short-tempered so I'm a little bit worried. I just hope it won't involve us Vongola. We're already done just by you." Gian said to Dino. Dino just laughed sheepishly at him.

"Putting that aside, can't you release me even just for five minutes? Please?" Dino asked Gian and did some puppy on eyes on him. Gian just threw him a disgusted look. "No way in hell. Just suffer." He said and walked away to go to the bathroom.

Dino just sighed at his failed attempt.


	13. Eleven

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

 **The author note will be posted at the end of the chapters from now on. Hope you enjoy the...chaotic chapter!**

 **ooooo**

"Those idiots got themselves caught. What do we do now? We'll have our cover blown." The female attendant said to her male companion.

"Don't fret over it too much. They won't tell anything regarding us. Besides, we have someone to finish Sawa Tsunayoshi once and for all." The guy said with a smirk painted on his lips.

The girl didn't say anything back but a grin had made its way to her face.

"Yes, I guess I am worrying over nothing." She said.

...

"Sawa-san, will you please meet me after school today?"

Tsuna raised a brow at Hayato. Why would he want to meet up after school? Even with the confusion he just smiled at him and nodded in response.

"It's okay. I don't have anything to do after school so, sure!" Tsuna answered.

Hayato cracked a small smile at him that mae Tsuna dumbfounded. That was the first smile he got from Hayato since this morning. Tsuna felt happy because Hayato is warming up to him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna stopped his musing and now turned to look at Fong.

"Ah, Fong-sensei. Is Kyoya-kun okay now?" Tsuna asked. Fong nodded at him.

"Yes. I am thankful of you Tsunayoshi-kun for keeping him safe. Is your arm okay?" Fong asked.

Tsuna waved his hand. "It's fine sensei. It doesn't hurt at all, though it stings some time but it's okay. Reborn-san dressed it properly. And also, you don't have to feel bad about it. At least Kyoya-kun is unhurt." Tsuna said.

Fong still looked guilty but he didn't say anything further about his injury.

"If it's okay, can I ask you the what happened? I did hear from Reborn-kun and Ieyoshi-kun but to check for other information, I'd like to ask." Fong said.

Tsuna nodded at him and started filling him the details of what happened. Fong nodded as he listened intently.

"Thank the heavens you happened to run into the two. Thank you again Tsunayoshi-kun." Fong said.

"No, really. It's fine Fong-sensei. I just hope Kyoya-kun won't have bad people tailing after him." Tsuna said.

Fong thanked him once again and told him another thing.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm sorry but I overheard your conversation with Gokudera-san. He's a new student from Italy right?" Fong said. Tsuna nodded at him.

"Please be careful when you meet him. It's not that I'm saying he's a bad person but I just feel alarmed with him. It's just something about being a Hibari to feel danger. So, please take care of yourself." Fong said.

Tsuna didn't say anything back and only watched Fong's retreating back. He did know the danger in Hayato. Especially just now. His intuition had twinged when the new friend of his had asked to meet up after school.

But Tsuna couldn't understand. Why would people pursue after him? He should really check his background sooner or later. What if he was chased by some big famiglia without him knowing? He could endanger his mother or his friends at this state.

Tsuna just made his way back to the classroom. He will think about those things later.

...

Golden eyes blinked open.

"Finally awake?" He turned to the familiar voice of a woman just to see his trusted vice-commander, Cheetah.

"You've been asleep for a week. Well you did wake up but you slept again. Kanako-san has find out about our situation. Peacock informed her because there were no one who could function properly." Cheetah sighed. He cringed at that. His wife will definitely kill him.

"Anyways, you should call Kanako-san. Even if she seemed calm and collected from the calls, I could tell she was worried sick." Cheetah said.

"Yeah. Thank you Tania." He said, saying Cheetah's real name.

"No problem, boss. Anyways you also need to fill in the other details. I know you've found something." Tania said.

"Yeah. It's quite... _troublesome_. We, I need someone to go to Namimori. I need someone to protect my family." He said. Tania dipped her head in understanding.

"I'll speak to the others."

"Thank you."

With the other gone, he picked up the readied phone on the table near the bed he had been sleeping into. Whilst running his hand through his unruly brown locks, he had speed-dialed the number one on his phone. After a few rings, the other picked up.

 _"So?"_ He heard his wife say the first thing. He smiled sadly when he had noticed the small tremble in her voice. If it was anyone other than him, that person would never notice. But it was him and he knew his wife well.

"I suppose you want to kill me now." He said.

 _"Yeah. I want to fly to Italy to just finally kill you so I won't worry if you're dead or not because I've already killed you myself."_ Her threat didn't seem to be like much of a threat because of the hidden relief that he had noticed from his wife's voice.

He merely chuckled at his wife's attempt to be nonchalant.

"I miss you." He said.

He then heard a sniffle from the other side. He guessed that maybe he had really gone too far this time. He never slept for a week. The longest he had slept were about five days. He must have gave a big scare to his wife this time. Even if she tends to act like she doesn't care.

 _"Dammit Yoshino. You scared me. Just to tell you, our son already woke up and the thought of losing you when our son had barely survived, I can't take that."_

He felt himself holding his own breath at that. Did he just hear her right?

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

 _"Tsuna woke up Yoshino. He has amnesia but he finally woke up."_

He felt a great surge of happiness in relief. His son, who had low chances of surviving had woken up. Sadly, he has amnesia, but he was awake, he was alive. But then he could also feel his stomach drop as his son will be exposed to danger more because of what he had just learned a week ago.

"Kana, I'm going home next week." He said, dreadful coming over him as he remembered the information he had stumbled upon during the wipe-out.

 _"You've just recovered. What's with the sudden decision? Not that I don't want you to but you have affairs to settle. And you didn't tell me that you have allied with Vongola."_ Kanako said.

Yoshino gulped at that. He knew well that it's suicidal to do that. But this involved them and he also needed their power.

"It's risky, I am aware of that. But I had to, Kanako. I just had to. Or else everything will crumble into nothing. Please, just trust me on this. I know you do not agree to this, I know you're upset, but I needed to." He explained.

He could hear her wife sigh. He knows it's dangerous to get involved with Vongola any further. And surely it will cost his life if ever...but he needs to when it involved his family.

 _"I'm no longer the Cielo Rosa Quinto. I gave up that title, and now you are leading the famiglia, though it's unknown. I cannot and I won't say anything of your judgement but as your wife, I am worried and scared. I am worried that whatever you're thinking might fail, I'm scared that...that I might finally lose you. But I believe you. I trust your decisions. So it's fine."_ Kanako said.

Yoshino smiled endearingly. He really love his wife. She is the best thing that has ever happened to him, including his son. She's wonderful and she's perfect for him. He has never wanted anything other than her and their son.

"I love you." He said.

 _"I know. And I love you too."_ She replied.

 _"You should go speak with your squad as fast as possible. I think you've found something important. As much as I'd like to hear about it, I am busy too. And they are dying to hear from you. Especially when Avidita had proved to have been concerned with this matters. And you do know that if they are involved, **those people** are involved too." _Kanako said.

His face had become grim. As expected of his wife to immediately come into an accurate conclusion.

"Yeah. It's quite troublesome and the Vindice seems to be unaware of this problem as they didn't do anything." Yoshino said.

 _"More like, they cannot do anything for some reasons. Anyways, I need to go. Customers are flooding into the cafe. Talk to me after you speak to the others. I can at least help you with some few insights of my own concerning this matter."_ Kanako said.

"Thank you. I wonder what I did to deserve you." Yoshino smiled.

 _"Idiot. You blackmailed me remember? Unfortunately, you're the one who got caught in the trap."_ Oh, he knew well that his wife is smirking at the moment from the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't wait to see Tsunayoshi next week." He said.

 _"About Tsunayoshi...I'll tell you later after you finish with your business. There's something about him actually."_ Kanako said.

He raised a brow at the worried tone of his wife. She's rarely bothered unless it really bothers her.

"I'll try to finish the meeting as fast as I can." He said.

 _"No, take your time. And another thing, I've got the number one hitman and the Vongola heir visiting my cafe recently."_ She said.

He chocked on his spit in shock. Before he could say anything, he found the call being ended by his wife. What in the world did she mean by what she said?! Why were those two in Japan? What's going on with Vongola having their heir around his family?! What if his son got into danger?

"Dammit." He cursed in a low voice as he speed-dialed another number.

After a ring, it was picked up in a instant.

"Prepare for an ARC meeting Panther."

 _"Got it. Wait, you're awake?!"_

He immediately cut off the line. He's definitely didn't want to have Panther's hysterics on the phone.

...

"Why in the world do these people know about Sawa Tsunayoshi's existence?" Kaios asked his friend, Ieyoshi.

"I do not know. It's either some traitor leaked information or the most likely, it's the same people from three years ago. But I do not understand why they would use amateurs if they want to kill the child of Cielo Rosa." Ieyoshi said.

"But if they do want to kill him, they could have done it while he's in a coma." Myall said with a confused face.

"They thought he wouldn't survive so they never had to." Reborn said. The three turned to look at him. He had been in a phone so they were surprised by his sudden presence.

"Still, I don't understand. Just who are these people and why do they want to agitate us so much?" Ieyoshi sighed as he ruffled his blonde hair. He couldn't really understand this matter even after three years.

"I don't think this is a simple attention yearning Ieyoshi. Nono seems to be hiding something from us. The Avidita got annihilated." Reborn said. Ieyoshi blinked at him.

"He doesn't what to involve us huh?" Ieyoshi mumbled. Well, he should have known though. The old man already felt so bad for pushing the tenth title to him.

"I do not understand why he wouldn't involve me, though." Reborn said. That also confused the other three. Reborn was the number one hitman and he doesn't break rules. Do they not trust him?

"What should we do about these guys?" Myall changed the topic. Reborn smirked at her and the three knows that expression well.

"You guys call the others." Ieyoshi sighed. He wanted to have a peaceful vacation for god's sake!

"But leave Gian. He has to babysit Dino." He added.

Dino was also pain in the ass. He badly want to just beat the hell out of him to leave him alone.

"No, leave Dino to Ieyoshi. You guys take Giancarlo. Ieyoshi you stay. You and I will look after Tsunayoshi." Reborn said.

"As you have heard." Ieyoshi sighed again. Damn, he didn't want to deal with Dino.

...

"Bianchi?"

Gian was confused when he had gotten a call for his female cousin who never bothered calling him that much. On top of that, she looked panicked.

 _"Gian help me. Dad and Hayato got into a fight and Dad kicked out Hayato and Hayato is off to do something bad and oh my god, I just knew about it now. He's planning to kill the Cielo Rosa kid or something! How in the world of mafia did they even know who's who? I thought that's confidential!"_

"What?!" Gian exclaimed. They'd be damned. Cielo Rosa will wipe out Bianchi's family at this rate.

"What's the problem Gian?" Dino asked. He was finally free from this wretched roles after a few more budge to Giancarlo to release him.

Gian was now angrily spouting a string of curses in Italian as he listened to whoever he's speaking to on the other line of his phone.

The call then ended and Gian was now running around the apartment, changing into some clothes and picking up things.

"Hey, Gian. What's the matte-" he was thrown a baseball cap on the face.

"Shut up and follow me. We're going to Ieyoshi's house." Gian growled as he rushed to the door.

Dino immediately brightened at the said name. He was meeting his beloved sky again!

"Wait for me!" Dino said and followed after the redhead friend of his.

...

Iemitsu bit his lower lip as he went through the files of Avidita.

Oregano, one of the CEDEF officers, had her finger moving in a fast pace as she tried to obtain the hidden data of the said famiglia who was annihilated recently. Surely their files would be easily obtained but they were wrong. They've got some seriously hidden data that a mere weapon-making famiglia should not have, or that's what they have thought.

"It's done..." Oregano sighed.

Iemitsu tore his eyes away from his own laptop and moved to Oregano's side. His eyes scanned over the letters on the screen, the famiglia name, the actual secrets and their hidden allies.

He momentarily froze when he had seen a familiar name.

"W-why are the Cielo Rosa allied with them?" Oregano stuttered as she blinked countless times to check if her eyes are failing her.

" _Formerly_. Take note of the 'formerly' part." Iemitsu said.

"But if they are formerly acquainted to this famiglia, doesn't that mean Cielo Rosa might be hiding something from us? They didn't mention that they were formerly allied to them. They're trying to hide something." Oregano said.

"No. We can't just jump into conclusions. Maybe that Cheetah person did not know of this fact. Cielo Rosa have been civil throughout the whole time. They don't seem to have any evil intentions. Besides, they took down this famiglia because of Wolf's son being targeted by these people along with my son." Iemitsu said.

"Yes, Sir. But we should be careful. We don't really know them." Oregano said.

"I do know that. It's better not to provoke the unknown." Iemitsu muttered the last sentence silently.

But why? Why does it bother him? He doesn't think that Cielo Rosa are plotting something against the Vongola, but he doesn't understand why they are so hell bent on refusing the alliance. He does understand that they just want to have peace and allying with Vongola will gain you a huge amount of enemies.

But he cannot comprehend the reason of this sudden 'temporary' alliance just to take down the famiglia who dared to attack his son.

Experimentation. Sky Flames.

Why would these people know about Wolf's son? Even the Vongola did not know that fact until they reached out to them to take 'revenge' for his own son.

Iemitsu feels bad for his own son, but he didn't really have the thought of trying to track down that famiglia for years. It just seems impossible and what's done is done. But Cielo Rosa have been persistent.

Just why?

Their information is confidential and no one knows about it. It only seem like their son had been accidentally brought into the Vongola mess but they are serious that it was intentional to target two sons of each strong famiglias.

When you just think about it, it's just like they already know whoever the mastermind is and they don't what to let that person go.

Iemitsu is conflicted.

Just what are the Cielo Rosa thinking? Just who were they?

"Oregano, report this to Nono. I'm just going to the Varia Headquarters to speak with Mammon." Iemitsu said and went out of the room.

Mammon had said that he also didn't know anything about the famiglia even if he hated to admit it. He's one of the best information brokers but he doesn't have anything on the said famiglia other than the general one.

But he will still ask him if he has anything new. And maybe get some insights on this case. He should probably check is bank account to keep Mammon silent about their conversation.

...

Yamamoto Takeshi, 14 years old, a baseball player.

He lives with his father who runs a sushi restaurant. If his father's background is the same as Tsuna's world then Yamamoto Tsuyoshi is a former mafioso who had successfully hid away from the mafia, having a family of his own.

Tsuna chewed on his butter roll bread as he gazed down the sweaty figure under the sun while standing on the baseball grounds alone. It was lunch time and most people were eating but Takeshi was practicing his batting under the scorching sun.

This has been ongoing since Tsuna's first day of school when he had witnessed his fight with who seems to be a baseball club member. Ever since then, Takeshi never smiled like he used to and their classmates had avoided him, like whatever rumors about him before had been confirmed and no one wanted to have any connections with him.

Tsuna had half of his attention to Kyoko's chattering with Hana and Hayato. He didn't hear Haru say anything. Well, it's not like he expected her too from the obvious uncomfortable stature she had while having Sasagawa Kyoko within her vicinity.

He deduced that maybe Kyoko and Haru has some history that Haru doesn't remember or doesn't want to talk about. Kyoko is subtle about her emotions towards Haru but Tsuna is a trained mafia boss and nothing can escape his eyes. (Even the hidden intentions of his former storm guardian)

He sighed as he tore away his attention from the baseball-loving teenager who wore a pained look while standing on the baseball field and turned to watch his new friend from Italy.

Hayato said that he wanted to meet after school. Fong had told him that he felt unsure about Hayato and his Intuition already acted up about that.

He doesn't really want to fight one of his former guardians but it seems like he will have to, later. And it also seems like he will have more people coming after him soon as he remembered the two people this morning.

He needed information but he also needs to be able to protect himself. It's either you put the other first in this kind of situation and Tsuna knew that he would need to be able to defend himself first before he goes around hacking information from the underground.

"What about you Sawa-kun? What is your favorite color?"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and put on a smile as his friends' attention had turned from Kyoko to him.

"Oh, I really love the color Orange. It's warm and lively. It's the color of sunrise and sunset. It's like it defines the beginning and the end." Tsuna said.

"Now that I think about it, your eyes somehow look orange sometimes Sawa-kun. Did you know about it?" Kyoko commented. Tsuna blinked many times at that.

Well, when he first woke up from coma, he had his brown-orange eyes that he got from his former world due to going in and out of Hyper Dying Will Mode for many times but after a few days, it had gone back to chocolate brown.

He suspected that it turned brown-orange because of the transfer of his soul and his strong sky affinity but his soul had finally settled to the inexperienced body of his counterpart that it returned to its original state.

He thought that it completely disappeared but it seems like it didn't.

"My eyes turn orange? That's strange. My eyes had always been brown, well except from the time I woke up from coma. I had orange eyes back then. The doctors didn't say anything about it because my eyes eventually turned back to it's original color which is chocolate brown." Tsuna said.

"Your eyes changes colors?" Hayato asked. That made Tsuna chuckled inwardly. It looks like Hayato's fascination over complex things is the same in this world.

"I don't know it myself. Maybe it's just some kind of a side-effect of a long term coma? As I have said, the doctors didn't really comment anything about it." Tsuna said.

"But comas don't make your eyes change color unless you suffer from some kind of a brain damage that changes the pigmentation of your eyes. And once your eye color changes, they don't just go back and switch colors just like that." Hayato explained.

"Even if you say that, I don't really understand the reason for my eyes to switch colors just like that. Maybe it had been the trick of the light?" Tsuna said.

"But you said yourself that you had orange eyes before." Hana said.

Tsuna doesn't really understand why the topic of conversation had become the color of his eyes. It's not like he could tell them the truth about it because they're civilian and they certainly won't ever believe in parallel universes and switching souls.

"Look, even if you try to pursue this conversation, you're just stressing out Tsunayoshi for what he doesn't exactly know himself." For the first time, Haru had spoken up. And Tsuna is extremely thankful for it.

"Miura-san is right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that topic up." Kyoko apologized.

"No, it's fine. At least I knew that my eyes actually changes colors time to time. Anyways, what's your favorite color Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

Hayato seemed to pause at the question. Tsuna noticed how his emerald eyes turned dull for a second.

"Blue." He said, seemingly hesitant. Tsuna blinked a few times.

"It's calming. Depending on its shade, it can be quite aggressive and strong but the soft shade of blue is calming and serene. Completely different from red which is always raging." He added.

"It kinds of suits you. You're silent, kinda aloof. Serene." Kyoko commented.

"I don't think so." Hayato countered. Kyoko looked taken aback but it was immediately wiped away as curiosity filled her expression.

"Why do you say so?" She asked.

"Red is his color." Haru blurted out. Kyoko didn't seem to be pleased by her interruption. But it wasn't like Hayato had anything to say why he doesn't think blue suits him.

"He might be calm and collected but he's brimming with burning passion, hidden by his facade. Like the calm before a storm. You would think that blue suits him but he's actually like an aggressive red. Blue is not him because blue is patience, he's most likely to be short-tempered but he tries his best to be calm." Haru said. Hayato looked surprised at her explanation. Tsuna was no different because he didn't think that Haru could be that insightful about people.

"But he's not anything like you have depicted." Kyoko countered.

"No, she is right. I'm actually temperamental. I tend to be aggressive some times but I've come to contain it because of how I was raised. That's why I thought that blue is not my color." Hayato said.

"Hmm, interesting. People have always thought you're weird because you don't speak to people and you don't really care about the others. Who would have thought that you're actually observant." Hana said.

"People don't really know me." Haru said.

"What do you think is my color?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know. I'm confused wether to put you yellow or purple. Yellow because you're bright, purple because you're sometimes mysterious. But you said your favorite color is orange because it's warm,lively. And when I think about it, it seems to suit you well." Haru said.

"You accept people easily, you are sometimes aggressive but not too much, serene. Warm and comfortable, like the color orange. Calming. You're calming orange. Not the orange, orange. I don't know, it's hard to explain." Haru said.

Tsuna wondered if Haru actually knew about dying will flames because it's just creepily accurate.

"I kind of agree with Miura-san's explanation. You're really warm Sawa-kun." Kyoko said.

Tsuna only smiled and went back on munching on his bread. Their conversation changed to the topic about their lessons and some other things.

Tsuna's heart twinged when he was reminded that he is a sky. It made him feel happy to hear that he's warm and comforting, because that's what a sky is. Accepting, harmony. But he felt sad that he didn't have his elements.

He did have one, but they are not bonded. He's currently empty, searching, lonely.

He knew that this was not supposed to be his life and this is just temporary and it will only last until he fulfills his counterpart's request. But he can't help yearning for the things he had before.

His eyes flickered to the window, to the baseball grounds where the sad tune of the rain flames came from.

He was lonely. Really, really, lonely.

...

Nana was sitting on the chair beside her sleeping son's bed.

Her eldest had come home but she just couldn't stop her routine of coming visit her younger son who still didn't make any signs of waking up. Tsunayoshi had woken up and she hoped that maybe, maybe her son would also wake up.

But two weeks, three weeks has passed. Her son was still asleep.

She felt unfair. Why? Why won't her son wake up? Just why? Why was it that she had to suffer like this? Did she really lose her son? Should she give up? Is her son really a lost cause?

But she still hoped for a miracle. That her son would flutter his eyes open and those blue orbs would look at her again.

"Ietsuna, when will your dream end? Won't you wake up now?" Nana said shakily as she touched her son's cheek.

The room seemed to be colder these past few days. And the pit of her stomach just churned badly as devastation started filling her again.

 _He won't wake up._

No, he will.

 _He's gone._

No, he's still there.

 _He's gone..._

"Please wake up." Nana could not stop her tears from flowing out of her eyes.

She still believes her son will wake up.

...

"Wha-we were just about to call you Gian. And Dino..." Ieyoshi blanched at the sight of a beaming Dino. Oh the torture of having him infatuated with you.

"Ieyoshi, help me find my cousin." Gian hurriedly said. Ieyoshi raised a brow at his storm guardian's distressed state. He remembered that both of his cousins were in Italy. But considering Reborn is with him here in Japan, Bianchi must have flew here.

"Did Bianchi fly here just like this blonde idiot over here without knowing where Reborn is?" Ieyoshi asked.

"No! My cousin Hayato! He's here to assassinate the Cielo Rosa kid!" Giancarlo panicked. Ieyoshi's jaw dropped.

"What did you just say?!" He exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Dino was now equally shocked as Ieyoshi.

"How in the world did he even know who the kid is? But wait, Cielo Rosa's kid lives here in Namimori? What? I thought Cielo Rosa's information are all confidential?" Dino was so confused at the moment.

Reborn just overheard what Giancarlo just spouted and he had shot his gun near Ieyoshi's feet to knock him out of his stupor. He shouldn't be dawdling around at this moment.

Gian's cousin is most likely to be hired by whoever tailing Tsunayoshi at the moment and had him enrolled to his school because he's around the age of Tsunayoshi.

Reborn was frustrated because why would Mafia know about Tsunayoshi when Cielo Rosa are tight with their information?

"Ieyoshi, go take Gian to Namimori Junior High and check Tsunayoshi. I'll call Fong to lookout for Tsunayoshi. Myall, look after Dino. Kaios, call the others, we're gonna go raid these bastards' base here in Namimori." Reborn ordered.

Ieyoshi snapped out of his shock and immediately grabbed his storm guardian's arm and started dragging him. Dino just found himself in ropes again with Myall sucking on a lollipop beside him. Kaios was dialing the other guardians while Reborn was dealing with the two pursuers they caught to spit out their base.

"Who's Tsunayoshi?" Dino asked the girl beside him.

"He apparently is the Cielo Rosa's Wolf's son that was involved in an accident with Ie-sama's brother Ietsuna and was in a coma but just woke up weeks ago and he's got mafiosi trying to kill him and as temporarily allied with the Cielo Rosa, Ieyoshi feels obligated to protect the kid." Myall said.

"Wait, the rumor is true? Vongola is really allied with Cielo Rosa? There is really an incident concerning a Vongola child?" Dino was dumbfounded.

"Damn, that's confidential Myall! Don't go spouting that around!" Kaios said as he finished speaking with the others.

"He already heard about him. We should just fill him in before he turns insane because his curiosity. You don't want him to be more insane than he is don't you darling?" Myall said sweetly. Kaios made a disgusted face at her.

"Not now, Myall. Not now." Kaios warned.

"Okay~" she just said.

Reborn had successfully made the other two spit out the truth. And as he expected, Gokudera Hayato was also one of them being hired by this unknown famiglia to assassinate Sawa Tsunayoshi. Sadly, he couldn't get any information of the mastermind but they've still got a bunch of idiots like these two to take care of.

"We're going to go to the neighboring city. It seems like these guys' accomplices are waiting there." Reborn said.

"Yes, Sir." Kaios said.

...

The classes have finally ended and Tsuna was now making his way to the school's backyard to accept whatever Hayato was planning to throw on him. But he doesn't know if he will be able to take it easily.

He has been distracted since lunch break because of Takeshi. He could feel him being stressed and exhausted, anxious and depressed even meters away. It would come barreling to him when they're in the classroom. He just didn't know what to do.

He has been feeling agitated because he's been feeling empty. He remembered Reborn saying that it's bad for a Sky to not have his own elements. It's would make his flames become unstable and lash out on other people within his vicinity.

That was one of the bad things for being an active Sky.

Tsuna sighed as his hands ran through his untamed brown locks. He feels unbalanced and unsettled. The rain flames were putting him on edge. He was even hyper aware of the tune of Hayato's storm flames because of his recent sensitiveness.

He rounded the corner and found the bespectacled boy there.

Now, how to deal with an assassination attempt from someone you hold dear.

...

"Sawa-san, thank you for willingly accepting my selfish request." Hayato said.

"No, no. It's fine. So what's the problem? Is someone bothering you?" Tsuna asked, concern painting his features. His intuition hummed about something that he felt inclined to ask if someone was actually bothering him.

Hayato seems to pause again, like he did this morning. He then shook his head. "No, there's no problem Sawa-san. I just want to apologize in advance." He said.

Tsuna's intuition hummed in response. Danger but not danger.

"Why would you apologize?" Tsuna asked, acting oblivious despite the annoying buzzing feeling his intuition beat his head.

Danger but not danger. Tsuna was annoyed that his intuition had to repeat that. He knows that it's dangerous being Hayato was attempting to kill him but also not at the same time because Hayato was not willing to do so and Tsuna recognized him as a family.

"I apologize for this."

Tsuna now found himself in face of a black gun. But instead of getting scared of it, he was fascinated over the fact that Hayato was not using explosives but guns! Now that's a baffling change because even in the future, Hayato still used explosives, unwilling to let go of the weapons he has been using since young in exchange of guns.

Hayato has yet pulled the trigger. Tsuna knew he was hesitating because Tsuna was practically a civilian. A person who had just woke up from a three years coma. A nice person who had willingly became his friend on the first day.

"Is that a model gun?" Tsuna decided to act dumbly, obliviously.

"This is a real gun, Sawa-san. I've come to kill you." Hayato simply replied.

Tsuna hummed.

"Kill? Why?" Tsuna asked, unfazed.

Hayato stared at Tsuna. He wondered why Tsuna was not afraid. A normal civilian would scream at the sight of a gun but Tsuna was simply standing there, acting like it was a joke despite the reality. He was calm. He didn't know if he's being dumb or not.

"Aren't you scared?" Hayato couldn't help but ask.

Tsuna smiled at him.

"I was chased by men with guns this morning while holding a five year old child who was scared out of his wits because of the flying bullets. I was shot on the arm but it was only a graze, nothing big." Tsuna said.

Hayato's grip on the gun tightened. Tsuna then added,

"I presumed that those men were after the young child because he was...a Hibari. But seeing that you're here out to kill me, I guess those men were my pursuers."

"You didn't answer my question." Hayato said.

"You didn't either." Tsuna countered.

They stared at each other. Hayato was thinking how peculiar Tsuna acted while being held at gunpoint and wether to really pull the trigger or not. Tsuna was thinking if he can talk Hayato out of it or how he will knock the gun out of the other teen's hands if ever he thought of pulling the trigger.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Tsuna finally asked.

And as if on cue Hayato fired. Tsuna threw himself on the ground when his intuition came barreling into his mind with full force that he had to 'duck' not lean his head away.

A loud explosion rang through the place as whatever the bullet had came in contact.

Tsuna immediately jumped up and ran towards Hayato. Hayato then fired another shot and Tsuna had to roll to the side, the bullet hitting the ground and exploding again.

Damn, he thought that this Hayato doesnt utilize any kind of explosives but instead he's using a unique gun which has bullets that explode. If one of those bullets came in contact with him, he will definitely lost a limb or have his body explode into smithereens.

Tsuna shaking himself out of surprise, he immediately made his way to tackle the silver haired teen and get that gun out of his hands.

"Dammit. Why the hell are you so slippery?! Are you really a civilian?!" He heard Hayato said amidst the loud sounds of the bullets going off whenever it made contact with whatever within the vicinity.

Tsuna was growing tired, throwing his body wherever to not let the bullet even graze him is depleting the remaining stamina he had. His graze wound had also grown itchy when he skidded onto the ground when he rolled to evade the shot.

"Gokudera-kun. Please, stop this." Tsuna pleaded.

He can't understand why he's doing this.

"I need to kill you!!" Gokudera yelled as he tossed the gun away, making Tsuna relieved until it went away when Hayato brought out dynamites.

Damn, he thought that no more dynamites with Gokudera Hayato but he was horribly wrong and his intuition is not helping him at all with this matter!

With no Hibari Kyoya, well, _adult_ Hibari Kyoya around, no one will snoop in to stop the bomber.

"Why are you doing this!" Tsuna yelled after he jumped to the side to not get bombed.

He didn't understand. He saw the information. Hayato was loved by his father and cared by his own sister. He was a musical prodigy. He was doing fine. So why? Why is he here with his freaking dynamites trying to kill him? Why was he in mafia? More like why is he involved in killing people?!

Tsuna then felt adrenaline course through his veins when Hayato, like before, dropped a dynamite, trying to use a big amount of it. He found himself forcing his battered body to move.

A larger explosion rang through Tsuna's ear as he tackled Hayato, rolling as far as they could, shielding him with his own body to take most of the damages.

He let an ear-splitting scream erupt from his throught as he felt his skin scalded by the heat of the explosion.

Black spots danced around his eyes as he was drowned into the pain, his ears ringing, head feeling like it would burst from the unbearable pain he got from hitting his head on the ground.

The only thing he thought before he lost his grip on his consciousness was that,

He better not go into a coma again.

...

He knew.

He knew that he didn't belong there. He knew that he was not supposed to be there. He knew that he should never take up the position of the next boss because he had to be somewhere, beside someone.

Striking green eyes took in the reactions of his family to his ridiculous act in front of their relatives. Bratty, rude, arrogant.

They whispered,

'Why can't he be like his brother?' 'He's a disgrace to the famiglia.' 'They should just make him go to a suicide mission.' 'That child is a waste of space.'

It hurt but it didn't really, if he thought of the results he will gain from his actions, it was far more valuable that his reputation within this Famiglia, with his current family.

"Bovino Lambo! Go back to your room this instant!"

"As if I _would_ , BALDHEAD!!"

He ran away from his father's underlings as he laughed a boisterous laugh. Damn he hate himself but he doesn't want to be ever chained to this famiglia. He will leave this place and find whatever the reason his gut is telling him to leave.

When he successfully lost his pursuers, he stopped his embarrassing act and sighed in exhaustion.

"I want to find that warm brother from my dreams." He mumbled.

Truly, he wanted that dream about a certain young man who took care of him dearly, preciously like how you should to a family, to become a reality.

He never remembered the face, the name. But he remembered the warmth he excluded.

Lambo ruffled his head in annoyance as his big brother's name just wouldn't come into his mind.

"I will definitely find you, big brother."

...

Kanako suddenly dropped a cup, shattering it to pieces, earning a startled scream from one of her trusted employees.

She ignored the worried voices of her other staffs as she cleaned up the mess, with the help of one of her staffs. She felt very unsettled and anxious all of a sudden and it worried her that something might have happened to her son.

"I-I'm sorry guys, I need to leave early. Can you hold the place on your own? I'll come here again later to check the place again, I promise." Kanako said to her staffs and she earned approvals in an instant due to their concern for her health as she looked paler than her usual color.

Kanako left the store in a hurry to go back home, licking her lips in anxiousness.

Oh God, the last time she felt like this was when Tsuna fell into a coma. Please don't tell her something grave happened to her baby.

 **ooooo**

 **Word count : 6827 words.**

 **The chapter didn't change much except for the last part like I have promised. I hope you liked the changes though it's not that much.**

 **Drop a review. It will be very much appreciated!**


	14. Twelve

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

A tense atmosphere surrounded the room.

Wolf had dropped a crucial information and the others, his squad did not know how to react to it that they have fallen into silence.

Who would have thought that their enemy would go to such lengths just to take down the Cielo Rosa. Just how despicable, _disgusting_ would they be to just destroy them for some measly reason as a revenge for their _sullied honor_ when clearly, they have been the ones to have brought it upon themselves centuries ago and Cielo Rosa _definitely_ don't have any cause to it.

To think that they would make an army of experimented children, to force _night flames_ into their bodies, no, they definitely didn't know how to react upon this.

"What about the Vindice?" One had spoken.

Wolf sighed.

"I do not know. I am confused that they seem to be missing in action." He answered.

Silence settled again.

Cheetah was not taking in this information well. Not when those bastard had thought of taking _Tsunayoshi_ as one of their lab rats and damn, that would have been the reason of Cielo Rosa's fall.

Panther noticed how pale Cheetah have become so he slipped his hand beside him to hold the woman's clammy hands, sending a wave of rain flames to calm her down. Cheetah responded with channeling her mist flames.

"Because of the turn of events, I'm planning to fly to Japan to speak with Kana. It will be next week. I will have to ask you all to hold the fort before I come back. Now that we've confirmed our thoughts about this matter, we will be planning for a future attack." Wolf said.

"Yes, Sir." All of them responded in chorus with practiced ease.

Wolf smiled at them endearingly, lifting the tense atmosphere to a light, comforting one.

"I also have good news to the all of you. You see, when I spoke with my beloved wife, she told me that our precious son had finally woken up from his slumber!" Wolf said, or Yoshino with his current demeanor.

Relieved murmurs and excited voices erupted within the room.

Cheetah was gripping Panther's hand tight as Panther had completely slackened at the news. Rodent, also one of the high-ranking officers within the squad had his eyes wide despite the fact that he rarely had any kind of expression on his face.

"When? How? What?" Cheetah asked.

"Kana didn't let me ask. But she said she will tell me more about Tsunayoshi's state after the meeting. I decided to go back to Japan because of this. And I also need one of us that we can trust Tsuna's life with. Now that _they_ are on the move and Tsunayoshi is out of the hospital, out of Vongola's protection, he is vulnerable." Yoshino sighed.

"I think...we have someone fitting for the role." Rodent hesitantly said.

The members of the ARC turned to look at the sun flame user. It was rare for him to suggest things. And certainly when he does, it is definitely something, someone good. They know to take up his advice when he gives it.

"We could use Lambo Bovino. The youngest heir of the recently allied Bovino. I heard that he's a lightning. Lightnings are the best at defence. He's near Tsunayoshi-sama's age so he can supervise him even in school as long as he attends the same classes. Wouldn't it be the best fit?" Rodent said.

After a few moments, disagreeing voices had erupted. Yes, they did take Rodent's advice because they were always accurate and helpful but this time was not the same.

Lambo Bovino. They know that 13 year old child. Heck, everyone knew that reckless, arrogant, snotty brat who was a crybaby. Yes, the child seems to have a dimensional pocket where his firearms suddenly appear out of nowhere but to have the child protect the precious life of their leader's child? That's just endangering Tsunayoshi-sama's life!

"Are you insane?! That kid is reckless with his own weapons! He even hurts himself in the process of using his own firearms! That'll just kill Tsunayoshi-sama!" One member voiced. Some others agreed and protested against Rodent's suggestion.

Wolf then brought himself to smack his hand on the long meeting table to settle the others down.

"Silence. I am sure there are other reasons you have suggested Bovino's youngest, Rodent." Wolf said.

Rodent nodded. Unfazed by the other members' heated glares.

"Lambo, unlike his older brother, is incompetent. I am aware of that myself. His childish personality, reckless and snotty, I do know and I have witnessed it myself. But I believe that is merely a facade of the child. I apologize but I had actually taken myself to check the young Bovino's peculiarity and I have found the fact that it was a facade." Rodent said.

Wolf raised a brow at that. It has been a while since Rodent had taken interest in someone and acted upon himself and had investigated. Even so, he gestured Rodent to continue.

"The child acts like that to keep his father's attention away from him. The child is atually intelligent, quite a bit on the lazy side when he has his guard down. He does not want to ascend to the throne when it was clear that he was much more capable of his brother. That's why he's acting 'unfit' to be the heir." Rodent explained.

Wolf grinned at the information. As expected of his trusted partner to do his job the best.

"I suppose you people now accepts Rodent's opinion?" Cheetah turned to the members who opposed. She had actually been the one to establish that Rodent's suggestions are to be accepted and to be followed as they were the best. Who would have thought that there were still people who disagreed to that.

Those said members nodded and apologized to their member. Rodent just shrugged it off. It was not like it hurt him or anything. It was expected.

"Well then, I will entrust Lambo to you Rodent. I trust that you will be able to have him fly to Japan and arrange the papers of his placement within Tsuna's class. Though he's a year younger, I believe you can do something about that." Wolf said. Rodent only nodded.

"Now that we've settled this matter, I ask some of you to arrange a flight for next week. And Panther, we will be having audience with Vongola Nono tomorrow. And I need a small squad to report the children we've collected from the Avidita and get me some files of the missing children of some famiglia and even civilian families. I'll need another squad to arrange adoption papers for some people who's willing to take in some of the orphaned child. And we'll take in some of the children within the famiglia if they do not have anyone." Wolf said.

The ARC meeting was finally dismissed but the high-ranking members of the ARC remained within the room.

"Are you sure you're going to Japan? Wouldn't that be risky? You do know that they recognize your face." Cheetah said.

"It has been two years since I sneaked into Namimori. And I've seen my son's lifeless form. I just want to see him now that he's awake. He's alive Tania. And I want to him with my own eyes. I want to make sure that he's safe, he's fine." Yoshino said.

"Will you be going alone?" Panther asked.

"I'm actually considering taking one of you three. But I need someone to supervise the famiglia." Yoshino sighed.

"The best choice to take would be you Lucian but I have already assigned you to take care of Bovino." Yoshino looked over the silent Rodent who dipped his head in response to his name.

"And obviously I'd have to leave Tania because she's the best in making the famiglia move properly." Cheetah nodded in understanding that she will not be able to leave Italy.

"But I can't take you Karell, considering that the Vongola seems to have sent their Decimo back in Namimori." Panther froze.

Yoshino raised a brow at that looked at Cheetah with a questioning look. She looked guilty and apologetic when she met his gaze.

He sighed and massaged his temples.

"I guess Tania have forgotten to tell you that your brother, Kaios is at Japan. But I'm curious as to why you didn't know in the first place when it concerns your brother." He said.

"I didn't have time to check my brother's current agenda. Now that I know, you can't have your trusted attendants to go with you." Panther sighed. Yoshino smiled at them.

"It's not like I can't take care of myself." He told them. He merely got glares from the two people of the three.

"Ho~ Who was the one who was on the verge of death that Rodent had to save? Panther who was it again?" Cheetah grinned at him menacingly.

"Oh I know him well Cheetah. I remember having to take care of the enemy to have Rodent save our _boss_ who claims he can _take care_ of himself." Panther said, his voice laced with dripping sarcasm.

Rodent merely avoided Wolf's pleading gaze to help him from his members.

Let's just say, Yoshino had to face the wrath of his two overprotective subordinates with Rodent dismissing himself from the matter, leaving the boss to fend for himself.

...

Wolf chewed on his lip as he read through the files they had been able to get from Avidita. There were some files that he searched but wasn't there. It seems like 'Franco' had been able to keep some of their files.

Especially that kid with mist flames that helped him back there. He remembered Franco calling him 'Muku-chan'. In any other way, that kid had been bothering his thoughts for a while.

He was injured at that time so he never thought about it but now that he was in a state where he can use his brain properly, that kid's flames were somehow familiar. He can put a finger on it but there was a sense of déjà vu right then.

Mist.

Who were the mists he know? There's quite a number of mists he knew but since he felt strongly familiar to it, he's sure that it was one of the people he was close to. And there were only three people he was extremely close to, one of his commanders, a former friend, and a certain pervert doctor that probably doesn't remember him anymore.

If he would pick out of those three, his commander and the doctor will be out.

His commander, codename Spider. He's just as elusive to people as Rodent, maybe even more worse as no one really knows about him except most of the high-ranking officials in ARC. He knew Spider well to know that he wouldn't likely have a son. A brother would be impossible as he knew that he didn't have any relatives due to a fairly sensitive reason. So he was out.

Now the pervert doctor, Shamal. He remembers his friend's signature flame well and it clashes with how the kid's flame felt so he was out. And Shamal definitely doesn't have a son at that age. If he had, it means that the doctor had impregnated a woman as a young teen, so no. It's impossible.

That left Kuroyanagi Mako. Kanako's former friend and his as well. The woman was formerly a Cielo Rosa member until she suddenly disappeared one day. They could not track her anywhere as she was an expert in covering her tracks. Although, most have thought she's dead, Kanako and he still stuck to believing she's still alive and hiding somewhere.

Wolf pinched the bridge of his nose. If the kid was actually related to Mako, and knowing what happened to the kid, maybe Mako did really die as he knows that she would never abandon a blood of her own to be experimented by some mad mafiosi.

God. Mako was a sister to him. He really wish it wasn't like that.

Anyways, he still has to track down the other famiglia that's connected to Avidita and dispose of them to stop this ridiculous experiment. And also those people.

He won't let them touch his famiglia. He promised Kanako that Cielo Rosa will stand strong in honor for what happened in the past.

Even if it costs his life.

...

Kanako felt her flames flare as she had gone into a fit of panic when she found that her son was not at home. She had a really bad feeling and she hoped nothing happened to her child.

She did notice that her son's arm was injured this morning. She just shrugged it off that maybe Tsuna tripped and grazed his arm. But she hadn't thought maybe someone actually hurt him.

What if he's abducted again? What if this time he dies?

Kanako pushed her thoughts away. She needs to calm down and think rationally and not just jump into conclusions. Maybe his son was actually at the cafe now and she just missed him on her way back. Or maybe he's still at school, with his new friends. He did tell her that he made friends with someone.

She took out her phone and started dialing the school to check.

...

Ieyoshi and Giancarlo arrived at the Namimori Junior High just as a big explosion had resounded at the back of the school. Both had exchanged looks and immediately dashed there, hoping that nothing serious actually happened even with the loud explosion just now.

But their wishes were clearly went unheard when they saw the state of the school backyard had been, especially the crumpled form of two teens at the side.

"Gian, go call Reborn! Or maybe Xelo! Just call a sun!" Ieyoshi snapped out of his shock and immediately went to the unconscious teens' side. He grimaced when he saw how badly Tsuna's injuries had looked and felt horrified when he realized that he took the most injuries, trying to protect Gian's cousin.

Gian was speaking in a rapid fire Italian to Reborn as he explained what happened. His eyes were flickering around the place as he counted the damages and thought of what he would have to do along with Ieyoshi after this.

 _"Wait there for five minutes. I had Myall call the hospital they should be there after five. I'll be also needing to dial Nono about this incident. Just hope that Tempesta will still be standing the next day Gian. Vongola will definitely not gamble to hide this to their temporarily allied famiglia, risking them to become the enemy."_ Reborn said.

Gian just responded with an 'I understand' and the call had ended. He would have to speak to Bianchi about this. If he had just gotten here sooner, then maybe this would have been prevented.

He jogged towards Ieyoshi and he winced at the sight.

His cousin was completely fine with some few burns and a scratch on his head. But the brown-haired boy was not caring well with severe burns, bruises, cuts. And his head was bleeding badly.

"Whatever happened, Tsunayoshi had saved your cousin. I moved Tsunayoshi but he was on top of Hayato when I got here by their side. Maybe Hayato-kun did a mistake with explosives and Tsunayoshi-kun had pushed him out of the way or something." Ieyoshi explained as his hand glowed a faint yellow on top of Tsuna's forehead.

Ieyoshi has sun flames as his secondary flames but he has trouble tapping onto it. Even now he was struggling conjuring it. But he needed to at least heal Tsuna's head injury or it might become much more serious. The younger had just woken up from a coma. He wouldn't want to risk one again.

Gian noticed. Even with the dirtied and bloodied face of this Sawa Tsunayoshi kid, the face was quite familiar. He couldn't quite put a finger to it but he swore he had seen that face somewhere in Italy before. But did that mean he somehow accidentally met this kid's parents before?

Ieyoshi had also taken notice of Gian's staring at the brown-haired teen. He was sure his storm guardian is feeling conflicted at the moment and Ieyoshi doesn't really want to elaborate about it at the moment. On the other hand, he was quite bewildered at Gian's cousin.

As he have lived within the Vongola estate for a long time, he has seen the Vongola 1st Generation portraits for how many times. He almost had a heart attack when he had moved Tsuna away from Hayato to see a first generation storm guardian clone.

He never met Hayato before in face but they knew of each other's existence. And he didn't expect such a familiar face resting on his friend's cousin's face.

Maybe he should have brought Gian further into the portrait room so that he could have also seen the Vongola First Generation Guardians, not just the Primo.

And five minutes later, the sound of ambulance had blared through the streets and the two teens were immediately taken away. Reborn was also riding the ambulance along with his sun guardian Xelo.

Gian and Xelo had rode the ambulance to the hospital as Reborn and Ieyoshi stayed in the school to speak to the teachers that had come to the place when they had heard the ambulance. Ieyoshi was quite worried that they didn't react to the explosion but reached to the ambulance sirens.

"We apologize as Gokudera Hayato is a prodigy from a rich family and people have been targeting him even in Italy. We will be taking over the situation here and please don't worry about the damages. We will also be taking care of that part." Ieyoshi spoke to the old teacher.

"Y-yes, yes. I will assign a different teacher to discuss this matter and also the homeroom teacher of Gokudera and Sawa." The teacher said.

"Is there a teacher named Hibari Fong here? I think it would be best if he was the one appointed as he is connected to the Hibari Police Force." Reborn said.

"I was actually thinking of appointing him already. If you would please follow me to the office." The teacher said.

...

 _"Yes, this is the Namimori Junior Highschool Sasagawa. How may I help you?"_

Kanako gulped down the lump on her throat as she started to speak.

"Hello, this is Sawa Tsunayoshi's mother. I called to ask if my son is still within the school premises as he still haven't gone back home his usual time." Kanako said.

 _"Ah, Mrs. Sawa. I'm sorry to say that I cannot confirm wether he's still within the school. I believe I did see him leave the school building when the school hours ended. But it is quite worrying to hear that he's still not at home."_

Kanako licked her dried lips as sweat started forming on her forehead. Tsuna was not at school. She really didn't want to think that something bad happened to him but she just can't shrug off the bad feeling she was getting.

"It's okay Sasagawa-sensei. Maybe he's at our café. I'll just go check there." Kanako said.

 _"If he's still not ther–hmm? I'm sorry excuse me for a moment."_

The call was suddenly held as the school anthem's tune replaced the baritone voice of the school teacher.

Kanako briefly inhaled and exhaled as she tried to calm down her fast-paced beating of her heart that seemed to threaten to burst out of her chest.

It wasn't like she wasn't used to nerve-racking situations before but this time, she was not standing in front of a barrel of a gun with her life depending on that one moment the bullet shoots out from that gun that's pointed at her, she was worried about her son's current state, hoping that nothing happened at him despite her intuition blaring that something was wrong.

She learned to listen to her own 'mother's intuition', as people called it. It had made her son go into a three-year coma before, and it might finally cost her her own son this time that it makes her more paranoid than when she heard from Peacock that Yoshino sustained life-threatening injuries.

Then there was a click and the school anthem stopped playing. There was a shaky and unsure sigh from the other line, then the clearing of the throat.

Kanako knew at that moment, that something really happened to her child.

 _"I'm sorry Mrs. Sawa but it seems like your son has been sent to the hospital. There had been an accident in school."_

Kanako felt horrified that she couldn't keep up her composure like how she did when she was speaking with Peacock.

...

Tsuna found himself in the familiar vast dark place. It has been a long time since he was pushed out of this place to live his counterpart's life. And he has been concerned of what has happened to his counterpart as they didn't exactly know how to communicate with him.

He let his eyes wander around the place, looking for the small figure of his counterpart as he remembered that he had taken a form of a young child due to some reasons. Then there had been a glow. A yellow glow.

"Yoshi?" Tsuna was confused as he approached that yellow glow.

As he neared towards that glow, he found the form of his counterpart, unconscious, with orange colored chains bound tightly onto his skin. It started from his feet, legs, crawling up to his torso, to his chest, to his arms, to nowhere. He was spread out like an eagle, dangling in the air with the chains supporting him up.

The sickly looking face of his counterpart worried Tsuna deeply. He was confused and albeit scared for his counterpart who looked like he was suffering from whatever happening to him.

He frowned as he looked at the chains. What were those orange chains? Was is the 'anchor' thing? Or was is it flames, considering that it were orange? Were those chains the reason Yoshi is glowing? Was it devouring his soul? How long has he been like this? How can he get Yoshi out of those chains?

Tsuna then tried to touch the chains but then he immediately regretted it when a surge of sky flames lashed out on him, mildly burning his hand.

Now those chains also started glowing like it's warding off anyone.

Tsuna plopped down on the floor(?), ground(?), and stared at his counterpart. It seems like it's impossible to get Yoshi out of those chains nor even knowing anything about it. He didn't really know what to do inside that scape. He doesn't know how to get out and he doesn't know what's happening to his counterpart.

He doesn't want to try and attempt to touch those chains again as he didn't even know what they were not how they affected Yoshi. He really didn't want to risk hurting his counterpart to try and fiddle with those chains again.

But then there was a voice. An eerily familiar voice that he was sure to have heard it many times back in his world to not possibly know.

Then turned to see a face resembling his own.

"Primo." He said.

There was his great great great grandfather, standing in his glory, with the signature pinstripe suit and the cloak that he had been accustomed to wear time to time, gloves with the insignia of Vongola, the same to his but with an 'I' rather than 'X'. Sky flames were flickering strongly on his forehead, calm eyes gazing at him.

"It has been a while." Primo said.

Tsuna stares at him in shock, his mouth slightly agape. He didn't know why Giotto was there in Tsunayoshi's mindscape. Or was it not his mindscape but some place where souls would roam? Or was he somehow pulled by Yoshi into here too, like him?

"Why I'm here can be explained later. I think explaining your counterpart's situation is much more important than asking why I am here in his mindscape." Primo told Tsuna.

"Yoshi, as you call him, is currently in a 'preserving' state. I think you know that he's acting as an anchor to Sawada Ietsuna's soul." Tsuna nodded at that.

"Ietsuna is slipping away and he was pulling Tsunayoshi along with him." Primo said.

Tsuna's eyebrow furrowed at that. Giotto looked at Yoshi and Tsuna did the same as his ancestor.

"Those chains belong to Ietsuna. That's how strong they're bound together. You touched those chains and the reaction was immediate to ward off anyone from Yoshi. Yoshi have been trying to stick to this world after you took over his body. To be exact, he has been doing this from the start and it actually has become better for him that you're here. Your flames help him from being pulled along." Primo explained.

"But what is this preserving state, Primo?" Tsuna asked.

"You're injured gravely Decimo. Yoshi originally had Sun flames and as it is his body even if you're there, his flames are trying to mend the damages, making him looking like that." Giotto said.

Tsuna looked at Yoshi with guilt. It had been his fault that Yoshi was looking like that. It pained him to see his counterpart looking sickly. In a child's body on the top of all. If he wasn't so reckless, then Yoshi wouldn't have to suffer more than he did.

"Will he be alright, Primo?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"As far as I can tell, he will be fine. Though it will strain his soul as he's burdened with those chains at the same time. But there is a way to help him with his burden." Primo said. Tsuna looked at him inquiringly.

"You can be an anchor to Yoshi-kun, Tsunayoshi." Primo smiled at him.

"An anchor? But wouldn't that pull me out of Yoshi's body?" Tsuna said.

"No, it won't. Just think of it as a rope or some chain of sorts. Ietsuna is far from life and unfortunately he is connected to Yoshi that prevents him from going back to his body. Since Ietsuna is getting dangerously close to the other side, Yoshi can't help but being pulled father away from his body even if he's not supposed to die. Since you are 'living' and of course your soul, your flames are far stronger than the normal, you can keep them away from the other side." Primo explained.

"And it is also possible for me to pull them back to the living, slowly." Tsuna said and Primo nodded at him with an approving smile.

"You can ease Yoshi's burden if you take a part of it. And he is quite fragile at the moment as he's sending his flames to your body to heal. If somehow Ietsuna decides to tug at the chains, there might be a chance that Yoshi-kun will be dragged away." Primo said.

"Then what are we waiting for Primo?! What if that actually happens? I don't plan on living as Yoshi all his life!" Tsuna panicked when he heard that.

"Calm down. Since both of us are here, that won't happen easily." Primo calmed Tsuna down but he was still frowning in worry.

"Why are we here in the first place Primo? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"To answer your question simply, I'm here because you're here Tsunayoshi. But I do not understand well why you are here." Primo smiled.

"Why I am with is is because you are my descendant, my successor, the Vongola Decimo and you bear my will. I am here as a part of you. The moment I accepted you as my successor, I have always been with you." Primo said.

"Then..." Tsuna trailed off.

"I've seen everything and I am proud of you." Primo said. "You've made a great change in your world. You changed the mafia but sadly there are some people who can't change easily. But even so, you had many people follow you so loyally."

"You don't know but you have many people looking after you even in afterlife. After all, you are a sky with pure flames and an unbreakable resolve. An encompassing sky that accepts different kinds of elements, caring for them, protecting them. You don't know what happened after you left that world Tsunayoshi. With no people like you, everything just crumbles." Primo said.

Tsuna knew that Primo is telling him that the moment he died in his world, mafia has fell into nothing but bloodshed as Vongola who put famiglias in place have fallen. That peaceful era has ended the moment Vongola had fallen. He didn't want to think of what has happened to his guardians and family after that.

"In any other way, I'll be here to guide you Tsunayoshi. You are not alone in this." Primo put a hand on his shoulder.

Tsuna nodded as he made up his resolve.

"Alright. How do I become an anchor for Yoshi?"

...

"Vongola. Please keep off the questions." Xelo said as his hands glowed yellow while he was also mounted on the stretcher of Tsuna the moment they got off the ambulance.

Since the mention of the name, the doctor who was in charge barked orders to the nurses to call some specific doctors in a rush. The stretcher was being rolled to the emergency room hastily.

Xelo had been struggling to regenerate the damaged tissues on Tsuna's back by activating the cells as his control with his sun flames were not still on par with a skilled mafia medic. And he has never used his flames on a heavy injury like this.

When they got to the emergency room, some doctors took over the healing and Xelo had to get off the stretcher and wait outside. Gian then joined him as Hayato was also brought into the emergency room because of his head injury.

"Giancarlo, that guy..." Xelo trailed off.

He knew that face. Xelo has an eidetic memory. He remembers when Ieyoshi brought them to the Vongola mansion and when they passed through the portrait of the first Vongola Boss.

"He looks a lot like Primo Gian." He said. Gian's eyebrows shot up at Xelo's statement. Now that he thought about it, he felt oddly familiar with the brunet's face but he couldn't pinpoint it but thanks to Xelo, he finally realized why.

"You don't think..." Gian frowned.

"I don't know. It could just be one of those 'coincidentally looking alike someone but not related' thing. I don't know what Fratellone is thinking about this. He seemed to know him, also Signor Reborn. Maybe they also think that he's related to the Primo. You do know how much Fratellone dislike the thought of being the decimo..." Xelo said.

Gian only patted the twelve-year-old on his back to let him know that he knows what he's talking about and he understands it just like him.

"I will follow Ieyoshi anywhere Xelo. Though I do wish he stops putting himself down as he is a great boss." Gian said.

"I'm not sure if I would... _they_ will forcefully take me back if Fratellone didn't become the decimo." Xelo said.

Gian just stood silent. Xelo didn't mind because he knows that if he was in the position of Gian, he would never know what to say.

He just wish that Ieyoshi will never give up the position even if Nono finds out about this.

...

Reborn and Ieyoshi was currently speaking to Fon and Ryohei.

Fon was sending Reborn questioning looks that the latter ignored as he and Ieyoshi lied to the white-haired civilian teacher about what had happened and about their occupation.

"We are sorry for what had happened and about Sawa-kun. We were Gokudera's bodyguards and yet we had let Sawa-kun be involved and be hurt." Ieyoshi said.

"I don't really know what to do even if you apologize to me. What happened has happened and the most troubling matter here is not just the damage but also Sawa's mother. I did tell her that her son was in the hospital when Kondō-sensei informed me. And before I could explain to her, she had hung up on me and for sure she is heading to the hospital at the moment." Ryohei said.

"Sawa had only woken up from a long-term coma and Mrs. Sawa definitely didn't take that very well. And from what I can tell, it seems like Sawa is gravely injured. I think you need to talk to her today, right now at the moment, not be here discussing the damages with us." Ryohei said.

"I hope you don't mind Fong-sensei but I also wish to go to the hospital to check on Sawa and Gokudera. And also Mrs. Sawa. I'm quite acquainted to her as my sister likes visiting her café and I'm sure she needs someone to support her as her husband is away with his job at the moment." Ryohei said.

"No, I don't mind. I actually also want to check on Tsunayoshi-kun because he actually helped my lost nephew this morning. I'd want to see if he's actually okay or not. We can discuss the damages later." Fong said.

The four of them then headed to the hospital in Ryohei's car. Thankfully there wasn't a traffic on the main road so they got there within fifteen minutes.

Ieyoshi saw how badly Tsuna was injured so he was also worried from the start and he was thankful that Sasagawa-sensei wanted to check on his students more rather than discussing the details about the damages.

While they walked into the hospital building, Reborn and Fong fell behind and spoke in hushed voices. Fong had demanded Reborn to tell him the truth and Reborn had to spill it all because Fong had authority over the Hibari Police force and he can help covering up the matter.

Fong was shocked to hear that Tsuna was a Cielo Rosa child. If it was really true then that man he had seen sometime ago that looked a lot like Tsuna was 'Wolf'. He had seen Wolf unmasked and of course he wouldn't tell that to Reborn.

"Hello. We are looking for Sawa Tsunayoshi's and Gokudera Hayato's hospital room. I am his homeroom teacher and along with this person. The other two are the guardians of Gokudera Hayato." Ryohei said to the nurse.

"I'm sorry but they are still in the emergency room. You can wait at the lobby or the waiting area outside the emergency room which is just down that hall." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Ryohei said.

When they got there, there was a commotion with an auburn haired woman crying while grabbing a certain redhead by the collar, speaking in an angry way. Few nurses were trying to calm down the woman but the woman still hadn't let go of the redhead.

Ieyoshi gasped and immediately rushed to the scene when he recognized the woman as Kanako and the redhead as Giancarlo.

"–lmost lost my son and you guys are taking him away from me again!! What if I finally lost him this time!?! I don't have anyone left other than my son and my husband and your stupid jobs are always trying to take them away from me!!" Kanako was out of her mind and merely blamed the guy she was shouting at when she recognized him as the part of the mafia.

"Kanako-san!!" Ieyoshi called.

That made Kanako stop and turned to look at Ieyoshi. She finally released Giancarlo who was shocked by the sudden outburst of the woman. Kanako slowly slumped onto the floor as she broke down into broken sobs.

"My baby, my poor–*hic*–poor baby. He doesn't deserve this! We tried so hard! He was finally awake, he was finally alive! Why? Just why?!" Kanako sobbed.

Ryohei was now beside Kanako and was leading her to a chair as he comforted the sad mother. He knew how hard it was for Kanako as he remembered how exhausted she had looked when they went to the café. She had actually looked more livelier lately when he and his sister passed by the café last weekend.

"It will be fine Mrs. Sawa. We still don't know the results if Sawa is fine or not. You should not lose hope. He survived last time. Sawa is a strong kid. I've watched him countless times at the school. He won't give up. I'm sure he will come out of those doors just fine." Ryohei said.

"Oh god. Yoshino, oh god. Our son. Our precious sunshine." Kanako cried.

She had just told Yoshino that Tsuna had woke up and he was already planning to come here next week. How can she tell him about Tsuna now? What if Tsuna doesn't come out of that emergency room alive? She might not know the details of his injuries but her intuition had told her that it was bad enough as his coma. She didn't want to lose her child.

Reborn was watching Kanako silently. He thought about Kanako's words. She said 'your stupid jobs are always trying to take him away'. It indicates that she knows that their jobs are dangerous. Maybe she even actually knows about the mafia. He had been suspicious that she's affiliated to the mafia as she moved differently.

Ieyoshi was speaking to Xelo about what happened. Xelo explained that Kanako suddenly cried and grabbed Giancarlo and started blaming him for what happened. He told him that she pointed out about their 'job' countless times. Xelo had suspicions she knew about the mafia.

Fong was just like Reborn, watching Kanako. He knew the woman as Kyoya liked her sweets and visited her café time to time and he also noticed that she was probably just like him, an ex-mafioso. He wondered just what kind of things she had experienced in her life to make her this broken. He concluded that the cause might have been connected to Tsunayoshi's coma.

After a few minutes, Kanako has finally calmed down. She was now just occasionally hiccuping and breathing shakily but she had completely stopped crying and was now silently waiting.

"I apologize for my violent behavior. I didn't mean to blame you." Kanako said to Gian.

"A-ah. I-it's fine. I know that you didn't mean it ma'am." Giancarlo said, a little bit awkward.

"No, really. I'm sorry. It's just that Tsuna...he had been in an accident once and fell into a coma. Hearing that he was in a hospital and also in the emergency room had made me lost my senses. I feel really bad for yelling at you because you look so shaken." Kanako said.

Giancarlo was about to say something when the doctor had come out of the emergency room.

"Who's Gokudera Hayato's guardian?"

"Is Hayato okay doctor?" Gian immediately stalked up to the doctor.

"He's fine for now. But I'm afraid he might have a short term memory loss. His head wasn't bleeding and he didn't have that much visible injuries but apparently he knocked his head hard and had experienced a trauma. Thankfully his skull was fine. If he hit his head any harder, it might have cracked though but as I have said, thankfully it wasn't that hard." The doctor said.

Gian sighed in relief but he was still tense about the memory loss part.

"I don't think his amnesia will be that bad. He might forget today and that's all. Oh and he also cracked three of his ribs and he also sustained minor burns. But don't worry, he'll be just fine." The doctor added.

"Three ribs? Cracked three ribs?" Gian asked.

"It didn't puncture anything and it isn't as bad as you might be thinking. A little bit of sun flames will make him better in three weeks." The doctor lowered his voice at the sun flames part and Gian just nodded in understanding.

"We will be transferring him to a private room." The doctor said.

"Thank you, Sir." Gian said and the doctor merely dipped his head and left. Shortly after, Hayato was rolled out of the emergency room on a gurney. Gian was fast to follow. Ieyoshi told Xelo to go with Giancarlo and the younger complied without any word.

"Gokudera seems to be fine. Uh, Kanako-san. We would like to speak to you about this...accident. And also apologize for dragging Tsunayoshi-kun in this mess." Ieyoshi said to Kanako.

Kanako looked at him confused but nodded at him. The two and also Reborn moved father from the two teachers. The teachers watched them interact, focusing on Kanako's expressions. She seemed to be taking it better and rather calmly than what they expected due to her behavior earlier.

The three came back and the teachers spoke about Tsunayoshi's and Hayato's school as the both will be having to rest in the hospital.

In the middle of their talking, Kanako had gotten a phone call from her phone and she excused herself to take the call. Reborn was mildly suspicious when he saw Kanako tense when she saw the caller ID. Sadly he was not able to check the screen when Kanako abruptly told them that she will be excusing herself.

A few minutes after Kanako had left, a doctor came out of the emergency room, asking for Tsuna's guardians. Fong volunteered as Kanako was not there and Ryohei went to find Kanako to say that Tsuna was done.

"Tsunayoshi-kun's injuries were quite intensive and he knocked his head quite badly and the burns were worryingly bad but thankfully we were able to heal the most of it. There were a few bruises and the aggravated wound on his arm but they will heal in a few weeks. Though the most worrying part is that the trauma his body had obtained from his burn and form his head injury will likely make him go into a state of a self healing sort of coma. We don't exactly know but there is a possibility that it might turn into a prolonged comatose state like he had for three years." The doctor said.

"But I do wish that won't be the case because I have seen that child in the hospital for too long and his mother. The hospital is already closely acquainted to Tsunayoshi as he was such a sweet energetic child when he had woken up." The doctor added.

Fong and the other two didn't really know how to react to the doctor's words.

"In any other way, he is stable at the moment. I was quite shocked when we got the code Vongola for Tsunayoshi-kun." The doctor's tone of voice seemed to change. Reborn immediately tensed at that as Ieyoshi became wary.

"It would be very much appreciated if you don't bring up those kind of matters into this talk, sir doctor." Fong said.

"I apologize. As I have said, Tsunayoshi is quite acquainted to the hospital. And I am quite concerned of the reason for his extensive injuries. I do wish that...this is not the fault of the Vongola Decimo." The doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Watch your tongue." Fong warned. The doctor didn't faze.

"Calm down Tanaka-sensei." A woman's voice said behind the doctor.

It was another doctor who had short black hair that was in a bob cut. She had striking blue eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye. She looked quite young just like the doctor. Around mid-twenties.

"They're Vongola you're up to. And you do know that it's Hibari Fong-san you're speaking to at the moment. Don't make a scene in the hospital even if you are angry at what happened to Tsuna-chan. Seriously, that boy is really reckless." The woman doctor said.

"I apologize. I have crossed the line. Thank you for reminding me Marina-sensei." Tanaka, the doctor cleared throat. The three eased as the other doctor named Marina neared them.

"You're assigned to a VIP patient. I'll be taking over Tsuna-chan. Go change out of your surgical robes and go. The head is waiting for you." Marina said. Tanaka nodded and excused himself after apologizing one more time.

"I am deeply sorry for my colleague's rudeness, sires. That was very unprofessional of him. I do hope that the Vongola won't take offense from a mere doctor like him." Marina said.

"It is fine. No offense taken." Ieyoshi said.

He wondered just how much did the hospital know about the mafia and the flames. He would need to ask Reborn because he had been the one to tell Xelo to say Vongola when Xelo and Gian get to the hospital.

Kanako then came back at that moment with Ryohei in tow. She had a worried look on her face as they neared towards them.

"Kanako-sam–san. Tsuna-chan is currently stable. About his injuries..." Marina leaded Kanako away from the group much to Ieyoshi's and Fong's confusion. Reborn raised a brow at the slip of tongue the female doctor had done.

Fong explained to Ryohei about Tsunayoshi's state as it seemed that Marina was filling in some details about Tsuna that wasn't meant for them to know, somehow.

Marina was currently speaking with Kanako about some other things.

"Kanako-sama. We are very sorry for our incompetence. We didn't expect that some enemy famiglia would actually use someone from the Vongola to hurt Tsunayoshi-sama. I had not expected that they would use Gokudera Hayato. And it seems like Vongola's tenth generation guardians has cleaned up after the enemy famiglia in the neighboring town. Though I doubt that it ends there." Marina said.

"No. I don't blame you Rose. It was my, our miscalculation to think that he would be fine without a personal bodyguard for a month. Wolf was supposed to send some protection next week. And it had been also my fault to not take notice of Tsuna's injury this morning. I did hear some rumors that they heard something like gunshots around the neighborhood this morning." Kanako said.

"Tsunayoshi-sama will be fine. Though he will be unconscious for a while. We're presuming that it will be a week or shorter." Marina said.

Marina looked really guilty and sad. She was disappointed at herself when they are supposed to be watching out for suspicious people around the area to protect Tsunayoshi and yet they had let him be hurt.

"We are really sorry Kanako-sama. I'm ashamed of my failure..." Marina said. Kanako smiled softly at her.

"Don't mull over it too much. We tend to make mistakes time to time. Just think of it as a lesson to prevent anything like this to happen in the future. I do not blame you, and I trust you because you are my famiglia. Tsuna is fine right? He's alive and okay right? Then it's alright. And I'm sure you won't let this repeat." Kanako said. Marina nodded at her as she hardened her resolve.

"Tsunayoshi-sama should be coming out anytime soon." Marina said.

The both of them went back to the group and just as the female doctor said, Tsuna was strolled out of the emergency room the same way Hayato did. Kanako felt relief wash over her when she saw that Tsuna looked peaceful and fine.

Tsuna was alive and Kanako thanked the gods for that.

 **ooooo**

 **Word count : 7950 words**

 **Hello my precious readers. I sincerely apologize for the long wait. How did you like the chapter? I think that it is not quite a good chapter myself. I believe that I made a major plot hole the moment I made the code Vongola at the Namimori General Hospital. I am seriously regretting it but I honestly felt that it was too troublesome to change it when I finally finished a chapter for my dear readers. I didn't really want to make you people wait any further.**

 **Anyways, I am thinking of several ideas to cover that flaw. I wish I can be successful.**

 **Please drop a review, criticism or not, it will be very much appreciated. I've also been wondering to mention some few reviewers in my next chapter. Maybe you'll be mentioned.**

 **Thank you again for reading this fanfiction of mine! I'm afraid the next chapter will be taking a long while again but I hope you won't leave this fanfiction. See you again on the next chapter!!**


	15. Thirteen

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

After exchanging a few more words with Kanako, Reborn, Ieyoshi, Ryohei and Fong had decided to go home. They came into an agreement that the damages will be discussed tomorrow.

Both the teachers returned to the school to report what happened and about the discussion. The tutor and mafia boss pair had stayed at the hospital to check Hayato and also visit Ietsuna at the same time. Of course, never forgetting to give a call to Nana that they were at the hospital to visit Ieyoshi's brother.

Kanako stayed beside Tsuna, also never forgetting to give the café a call that they will be unfortunately closed for tomorrow as she relayed the message that Tsuna had been in an accident and was at the hospital. Her employees had panicked when they heard that the brunet was hurt but Kanako reassured them that he was fine.

She thought back about the call she received before Tsuna came out of the emergency room. It was Yoshino.

He told her about what he had discovered. Her former friend, Kuroyanagi Mako. She was a really good friend, almost like a sister, that disappeared years ago. Yoshino seemed to have found her son at the Avidita's. But the child was not in custody of the Cielo Rosa as he escaped on his own.

He told her about his own thoughts about Mako and Kanako unwillingly agreed with his thoughts at there were no other possible reasons other than Mako being dead in that kind of situation.

And because of that news, she was not able to tell Yoshino that Tsuna had been in an accident as she mulled over her thoughts about finally accepting the fact that her sister was gone for good.

"Mako..." she mumbled under her breath.

She could never believe that she was really gone.

...

"What's the situation there?" Ieyoshi asked.

 _"We've wiped out the famiglia that was hiding at the neighboring town. We've made sure there were no one left. They confessed that they manipulated Gokudera Hayato's emotional state to coax him into the assassination attempt."_ Kaios said.

"Clean up immediately and go straight home. We'll meet you there. Tell mom that you'll be staying for dinner and go immediately upstairs." Ieyoshi said and ended the call.

Reborn pushed himself away from the wall and walked beside Ieyoshi as they made their way back to Hayato's hospital room to get Gian and Xelo.

"Reborn, I've been wanting to ask. Just how much do the doctors here know about the Vongola? Why is there even 'code Vongola' here?" Ieyoshi asked with a frown.

"When Nono established bodyguards for Ietsuna at the hospital, code Vongola has been made. Code Vongola was just simply a call for certain doctors of the Vongola. The doctors don't really know about Vongola being the mafia but some kind of an influential company that funds the Namimori Hospital. They don't necessarily know about the mafia, just some coverup." Reborn said.

"But I don't understand that Tanaka man." Ieyoshi said.

Reborn paused a bit and Ieyoshi looked at him with a raised brow.

"I'm certain that he isn't a Vongola. I'm guessing that man is actually a doctor hired by the Cielo Rosa. Nono only briefly told me about the hospital. I still haven't confirmed if Cielo Rosa also have their men lurking around here. And I don't think he'll be a threat to Ietsuna." Reborn said. Ieyoshi visibly relaxed.

"Of course, that's possible. I mean, they had their child attacked. Of course Cielo Rosa would also have some people." Ieyoshi mumbled. Honestly, he had felt offended by the man. But what could he do when he failed to protect Tsunayoshi? If they really had gotten there earlier...

The both of them got to Hayato's room and found Gian and Xelo speaking.

"–seems like Hayato had learned about how Bianchi's mother had murdered Lavina and how his father had tried to hide that fact from him and let him live into oblivion, not knowing about his mother's identity nor what happened to her. He got angry. He left his home willingly. Bianchi was crying so bad when she told me." Gian had said.

"His step-mother did that?" Xelo asked.

"Yeah...it had also been a shock for me when I learned about it. I've always told Bianchi that Hayato needs to learn the truth or else he will hate her for hiding it from him. She never listened. Now she's crying and saying that she regrets it." Gian said.

"Poor child." Ieyoshi commented. Gian immediately shot straightened up when he heard his friend, boss.

"Ieyoshi. How did it go?" Gian asked.

"It went well. Kanako-san is staying with Tsunayoshi-kun. How's Hayato-kun?" Ieyoshi asked.

"He's doing just alright." The redhead said.

"We will need to leave your cousin here for a while. Ieyoshi called for a meeting back home since you guys can't exactly speak here." Reborn said. "I'll alert some Vongola men here to check on Gokudera so you don't have to worry about your cousin's safety." He added.

"Thank you Reborn-san." Gian said.

"Shall we go then?" Ieyoshi asked. Xelo immediately latched onto his arm and started talking about some things he had done this week since he didn't exactly spend it with his brother-figure.

The four of them left the room silently, completely missing the pained look on the unconscious teen's face as he dreamed.

...

 _There were fire everywhere. Screaming and crying. The blares of sirens. But there was only one thing, one name that was etched on his mind._

 _'Juudaime'_

 _He(?) searched frantically, repeating the name many times, his voice sounding desperate, begging, wishing that person to be alive. He evaded people as he tried to find someone with brown hair._

 _He searched and searched. He checked every single person. Then there he was._

 _"Hayato..."_

 _There he was, in the arms of the baseball idiot(?), face unnaturally paler than his usual pale from exhaustion. His mind only chanted–nonono–but he knew that he had been too late._

 _He felt his knees buckle underneath him as he lost all of his strength as he watched the swordfreak cry pathetically beside the limp form of his beloved Juudaime._

 _"He–he's gone. We were too late."_

 _And then he screamed._

...

"How do I become an anchor for Yoshi?"

"It is quite a simple process to be exact. You just need to harmonize with him, bond with him. You're a powerful sky Tsunayoshi and whoever bonds with you always have a hard time disconnecting with you because a powerful sky makes powerful bonds. You can pull him with that." Giotto explained.

"And I presume that there will be some differences...?" Tsuna tilted his head. Giotto simply smiled.

"Yes. You will be having the need to partly connect Ietsuna's chains to you in the process. Meaning, you'll also have to bond with Ietsuna through the chains that's binding Yoshi-kun." Giotto said.

"Will this really be alright, Primo?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry for any complications. Though it might hurt you a little because you will also be chained. Not so excessively like Yoshi, but you will. And it's quite painful." Primo said.

Tsuna gulped at that. "P-primo, that's not really comforting. Even if I'm quite immune to pain due to Reborn's training from hell, pain still hurts me." He said. Primo just gave him a reassuring smile and patted his back.

Tsuna closed his eyes and heightened his senses. He calmed himself down as he tapped into his flames and slowly reached out to his counterpart's sun flames. It had been easy to connect because Yoshi immediately accepted the bond and it was done.

He went past the sun flames and searched for the core of those chains. Tsuna flinched a little when the sky flames tried to attack his own but he just stayed patient and gently reached out to those unstable sky flames.

After a while, the flames calmed down and took his flames as nonthreatening. Tsuna was able to establish the bond easily but he gasped when there had been a piercing pain on his chest. He could feel cold chains latch onto his heart. If it weren't for Giotto supporting him, he would have collapsed in pain.

After a few moments of silence, the pain subsided and it was finally over. His body trembled as he felt the weight of Ietsuna's soul pulling at him. Giotto said this was only a part, just how much more will it be if it was on him full force? And Yoshi had endured it fully? Tsuna didn't want to think of how much of a torture it had been for his counterpart.

"Are you alright Tsunayoshi?" Primo asked.

"This is really not 'little' Primo. This is hell. Yoshi endured this for how long? Almost four years? I can't believe this. I don't even understand why Yoshi is anchoring Ietsuna. Not that I want the other dead but why does Yoshi have to suffer this way?" Tsuna said.

"I'm afraid I do not know myself of those reasons, Decimo. But all things has a reason. There are no coincidences. Why this happened, why you're here, why it is like this. There is a reason to all of this. And it is your mission at the moment to know Tsunayoshi. I believe that is the reason why you're here. To solve the mystery of this world and help Yoshi-kun to go back to his life." Primo said.

 _'But why does it have to be me?'_

That question didn't leave Tsuna's lips. Even if it did, Tsuna knew that he'll just regret it. It seems like it was his fate to be tied up into some kind of a mess where he has to save people, the world, from some evil villains like a hero. Even if he never wanted to, he could never refuse to do so, just like how he had been when Reborn came to his life.

"It is fated." Tsuna said.

Primo didn't say anything back but just simply smiled at him, just a simple smile that didn't give any answer to his underlying question. His ancestor might have not given an answer, but his silence was enough for Tsuna to understand that it was exactly what he has stated.

"Why don't you rest for now?"

The last thing he saw was Primo's lit finger with his sky flames, nearing onto his forehead before he succumbed into a different darkness from the place he had been the past few moments.

"Sleep Tsunayoshi." The voice of the Vongola's first voice faded out along with his consciousness.

...

The Bovino's current boss stared at the masked man in front of him. He recognized that mask as one of those used by a certain rank within their newly allied famiglia, Cielo Rosa. The ARC. He had wondered why would someone from the ARC wanted to have a word with him.

"I have come in place of my leader, boss, Cielo Rosa Wolf, to borrow, maybe even take, your youngest son, Lambo Bovino, under our wing. We want the boy to become a member of our famiglia."

Ramon Bovino raised a brow at the masked man's words.

They wanted Lambo, that bratty child who had done nothing but embarrass him for his childish and unreasonable behavior of causing trouble every single time. They wanted that incompetent child for some reasons. He could not understand why.

"Why would you want that stupid brat?"

Rodent raised a brow underneath his mask, his face slowly turning into a frown. The man had carelessly called his own son a brat, a stupid brat in front of an official from Cielo Rosa, like Lambo was not actually his son. He could have said 'my son' but he hadn't.

The Bovino boss just shook his head before Rodent could answer and dismissed him with a shake of his hand. Well, wasn't that quite rude? But Rodent didn't really care.

"You can take the brat for all you want. At least we can be relieved from that disgrace. I'll apologize in advance for the future disappointments. That kid is stubborn and childish. We've tried our best to stop his humiliating acts but he can't seem to grow out of it despite his growing age. If he could just be like his brother..." Ramon sighed.

Rodent wondered really. Why was the young teen doing this? Was it simply just not wanting to be the next head? He's got his father not wanting to have anything to do with him. Heck, his father was giving him away without any arguments. More like he is pleased that he will be gone.

Anyways, Lambo will be under the custody of Cielo Rosa from now on. Maybe he can hear the child's reasons if he asked him.

"Well then. I have brought some contracts regarding his transfer to our famiglia. Remember that you can never get him back once you agree and sign on this paper. He will still have his name as a Bovino but you cannot say anything or make him do anything as Cielo Rosa will be practically owning him. Do you understand and agree to these terms?" Rodent asked.

Ramon nodded without a word.

Whatever the reason they have, it doesn't really matter. As long as the brat is gone, he can finally concentrate on making his oldest become a proper heir without worrying about the damages caused by that idiotic, snot-nosed brat. Finally their famiglia will be free from his obnoxious laughter.

He signed the contract without a second thought and gave the contract to the ARC member to check.

"Now that the contract has been settled, I will be taking Lambo Bovino within three days to give him time to say his goodbyes and other things he has to do." Rodent said.

"I don't really care if he leaves tomorrow, or even today. We don't really want to have his 'last farewell destruction'. If you can spare us from that by taking him right now." The boss had said.

Rodent had frowned deeply at that. Is that how you treat your own son? Was Yoshino actually right, allying with this man who don't even care for his own son?

"Yes. That might be a good idea. I shall bring him with me today, then. But only after he says his farewells to the people he wants to. I will be there to prevent him to do his 'last farewell destruction' so you don't have to worry, signor." Rodent said.

A small grateful smile had settled on the older man's lips.

"Thank you, sir ARC member." Ramon had said. Rodent didn't say anything back and only grunted as he gave a copy of the contract. He then excused himself to get the young child he will have in custody. He's brimming with silent excitement and curiosity on the child's capabilities.

The Bovino's bore powerful lightnings. Well, that is actually in the past now as their family line have been tainted with few who had other attributes as their main. Lightning flame would still pop out but not exactly as strong as the ones in the older generation. That's why Bovino's have been dismissed as of lately, because hey have lost what made them valuable.

It was confirmed that the Lambo's main affinity is lightning, purely lightning, no other substitutes. Rodent thought that maybe after the long generation that faded out their powerful number of lightnings, maybe it would resurface after a long journey, to this seemingly putting on a facade child.

Rodent was pleased when he saw through that facade. Oh he was overjoyed to see that his expectations was met.

He wondered if not only the flames but also the technique that had been lost after a few generations would appear within the child, the Elettrico Cuoio, a technique that the user's body cannot be affected by electricity, passing through the skin of the user. It is said that they can also absorb it into their own energy and use it as some kind of a counterattack.

Rodent was excited. He wanted to see this child's limits. It has been a while since one had piqued his interest.

But he is also quite worried. His family didn't care about him. Did something insinuate the child to act that way on purpose? Not just the reason of not wanting the position? Something must have happened halfway to even go to the point of having his blood family dismiss him like he's nothing.

Rodent was frowning again. One of the things he hated the most were families who didn't care for their own. And famiglias who don't care for their own members.

He would have to talk to Wolf about this and this about the alliance all over again. Or maybe how they would knock the head of that Ramon Bovino.

...

Lambo was laying on the hidden part of their garden, one of the places he can be himself without worrying about his facade.

Honestly it was tiring to act. He didn't even know why he was doing this. He has thought of just packing up and leave without words. No one would even bother after the mess he has been making. But the problem was that even if he left, he doesn't exactly know where to go and where to find that kind older brother in his dreams.

He had always thought of those short dreams that he could even barely remember. Yes, he could barely remember them all but the strong feelings of yearning is what made him remember even faintly.

The name was on the tip of his tongue. But he can't seem to say it as he doesn't remember. It frustrated him because whenever he thought of him, his body would feel an extreme feeling of missing someone, yearning, searching. It was so strong that he even felt breaking. Like a discord had happened and wanted to patch up that broken connection by looking for the other lost end that cannot be found.

Lambo let out a shuddering breath as that feeling attacked his nerves once more. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes as his throat housed a forming lump that he can't seem to gulp down. His stomach churned uncomfortably. His skin was also tingling.

"Brother..." he murmured.

Then the feeling dissipated like it hadn't been there in the first place. Lambo was breathing calmly again, like all of those feelings have been an imagination. He listened listlessly to the ruffling sound of the leaves while the scent of the flowers attacked his sinuses, calming him.

His skin was still tingling, reminding him. The yearning for the love and care from the person he can't even remember.

"Brother..." he could only whisper.

It all ended when he heard a maid calling his name. It was time again to act for the play he had made since long, as some kind of a protection, distraction. He let a boisterous laugh erupt from his teenage body as he taunted,

"Catch me if you can, old hag!!"

His skin still tingled, but Lambo was now distracted and ignoring everything that was underneath his act.

But he shouldn't have. He shouldn't really have.

...

"We found a small group of famiglia. They were low rank and not really mentioned, Fotro Famiglia. They have been established for quite a while but they faded out as their numbers decreased. I asked them where they got the information of Sawa Tsunayoshi. They said they received it anonymously. They didn't know who was that person, even their gender. They didn't even bother if the information was actually true or not and just blindly went after the kid." Kaios said.

"I'm betting that the one who gave the information has something to do with the incident three years ago, Ie-sama." Myall said.

Ieyoshi sighed as he recollected the former information of how they found the small group, how they attacked and subdued them. And the information they willingly spat out after Kaios' particular interrogation way that involved some bolts of electricity.

"I'm confused. I'm really confused. Why are they trying to start a war with Cielo Rosa? Just who are these people to even think of angering the Vongola? Why are they agitating us?" Ieyoshi huffed frustratedly.

"And why can't we seem to track them down" Reborn voiced the underlying question.

Silence settled around them.

"I'm telling this to Nono. I've actually informed him about Tsunayoshi. And also I haven't got any replies. I even wonder if he had seen my reports. It makes you wonder just what are they doing." He said.

Ieyoshi frowned at that. Both the fact that Reborn didn't tell him that he and told Nono and Nono might be doing something behind their backs.

"I don't really want to assume anything so stop saying things like that Reborn. If he doesn't want to include us, then he doesn't. He's still the head of Vongola and I, we don't have any kind of authority for his actions. We should just focus at the matters currently in our hands." Ieyoshi said.

"Putting that talk aside, Giancarlo, have you informed Bianchi that we found Hayato and he's currently at the hospital? And Myall, where did you put Dino?" Ieyoshi asked.

"I still haven't called Bianchi but I'm planning to after this meeting." Gian answered.

"I've locked Dino in Gian's apartment. I left him inside the spare room of the apartment. Don't worry, I left him some water and snacks." Myall said.

"Wait a second, what if he wants to go to the toilet idiot?" Gian hissed at Myall who blinked several times, clearly looking like the thought had never crossed her mind.

"Oops?"

Ieyoshi just sighed and ignored the two.

"Anyways, we will be trying to contact Nono tomorrow. We will also deal with some things with the Hibari Police Force and the damages caused by Gokudera Hayato. And maybe we will go back to where you found the Fotro for further information. That will be all and this meeting is adjourned." He said.

Xelo immediately shuffled to the blond to give him a hug. He always did that whenever Ieyoshi is tired and it always made Ieyoshi feel better even for a little, thanks to his surrogate brother.

"You guys can go entertain mother or something. I'll just lay down for a bit. Xelo you can go with them. And thanks for the hug, fratello." Ieyoshi said. Xelo beamed at him and headed to follow the other guardians downstairs. Reborn stayed in the room with Ieyoshi.

"It's unusual for you to say things like what you have said." Ieyoshi told the dark-haired man.

"It's not unusual when I supposedly reported almost two weeks ago and yet no replies or whatsoever. Nono always gives a response on how he thinks of my reports and his opinions about whatever I reported. And it's always within a week, so it is concerning." Reborn said.

"Something must have happened. Maybe the Cielo Rosa had contacted them. There is that rumor about the Avidita you know. Maybe that's Cielo Rosa's doing and they found some things and are busy." Ieyoshi collapsed on his bed with a thud, burying his face onto his pillow.

Reborn sat on the corner of Ieyoshi's bed and crossed his arms and legs.

"What do you think of Sawa Kanako's outburst?" Reborn asked.

Ieyoshi peeked towards Reborn.

"What about you Reborn? Do you think she knows of the mafia?" Ieyoshi asked.

Reborn's face was impassive. He had been suspicious of the woman from the start but he eventually just dismissed it because Tsunayoshi was their subject of interest and both of them were more focused on him naturally so he didn't really delve deeper.

"I'm thinking of various possibilities on who she might have been, how she had met Wolf, and how she knows about the nature of her husband's job. If she's a hitwoman, it is likely that both have met within the mafia, interacted till it lead to a marriage and she retired with the Cielo Rosa erasing her from the mafia famiglia she had been affiliated to. Or maybe she had been originally in Cielo Rosa." Reborn said.

"But if she had been a civilian, how they met I don't exactly know but how she knew might have been because of Tsunayoshi's accident or some kind of an attack from the mafia. I doubt Wolf will willingly tell her wife that he's a mafioso." Reborn said.

"Does it really matter if she knows?" Ieyoshi asked.

"Idiot, of course it matters. She's married to a famous mafia syndicate. If ever she encountered a mafia looking for Wolf and her knowing about her own husband endangers her life. She would need to be able to defense herself." Reborn said.

"It does makes sense but only if Wolf said his identity." Ieyoshi pointed out.

"It still endangers her because she knows of the mafia. Civilian with knowledge are more exposed to danger than normal civilians." Reborn said.

"But if she's a hitwoman..." Ieyoshi trailed off.

"Then we will have to be careful with our intentions with Tsunayoshi." Reborn said.

Ieyoshi nodded at that and they stayed in a comfortable silence, busy with their own thoughts.

...

 _Fire, burning, scorching flames eating away the place where they had left their boss' lifeless body to rest but it fell into an inferno, losing whatever remains their beloved boss._

 _His heart constricted inside his chest as he could only stare at the flames burning bright as it aggressively dissipated everything into ashes. Anger surged through him as he cursed the people who were behind this._

 _It wasn't like their boss will rise up from the dead. Did they really have to take everything away?_

 _He silent wept and mourned along his remaining friends, family._

 _"They will pay...I'll make sure to make them pay for this with their own lives."_

...

Tsuna was dreaming.

He was dreaming of the happy moments of his previous life, the never ending chaos that his guardians always brought along with them fueled by his own share of tendency to get into trouble. Daily lives, vacations. It was always loud.

Maybe the only peaceful moment is that when they're sitting on the grass, under the night sky, watching it fill with different kinds of colors caused by the fireworks that exploded into different kinds of interesting designs.

The promise they all held every year, to see the fireworks together.

He could remember the comforting silence between them as they watched the night sky. The breeze ruffling their hairs and clothes. It was always a little bit chilly as it was in the evening, but the fact that they're alive and breathing, all together, it was warm.

When the last fireworks die down, Tsuna would say,

 _"Let's see them again next year."_

It was a promise. A promise to survive the world they lived into. A promise that everyone will stay safe, that the will still be together no matter what.

And he broke that promise. How funny that he was the one who initiated it and yet he's the firs one to break it. Silly him.

He just hopes they forgive him for what he's done.

...

Wolf has been reading file over file of the children they are currently taken custody of.

He immediately called some of his subordinates when he recognized a kid and told them to contact the child's family and return the child. Well only if the child is still sane. If not, just contact the family to say that the child is found and alive and will be taken custody at the moment as they are not mentally unstable.

A knock resounded inside the office that made him look up from the papers. Cheetah strolled inside the room, holding a tray with a cup of coffee that smelled a lot like his favorite mocha latte and a plate filled with different kinds of biscuits and cookies. He also saw a packet of powder and some pills, his medicine.

"You do know that you just woke up right? Be thankful I still haven't dragged you out of this room." Cheetah said.

"Sorry. I just wanted to check the names of the Avidita children and help them as much as possible. Besides, I feel completely fine already. And I don't think I can cope up stuck on the bed for the next hours when I've slept for almost a week." Wolf said.

Cheetah placed the tray on the small table at the corner of the room.

"That's why I still haven't dragged you out here. Because I know that you won't be staying put in your bedroom even if we strap you on it. Just take a break, eat this stuff and take your medicine if you don't want the doctor to snap your neck." Cheetah said.

Wolf chuckled at that. "Not that he can do it. He won't even try. Dinosaurs would have to roam on Earth again before he even attempts that." He said.

"Then, maybe we should start working on bringing back dinosaurs to life then. To give that doctor more backbone against you." Cheetah jokingly said. Wolf heartily laughed at that.

"Nah. You guys don't have to that. You lot are enough for the 'overbearing'ness. I don't need the doctor to add to that number when I'm already suffering from you people." Wolf sighed. Cheetah smirked smugly.

"Glad to know you're suffering. For that, I'll tell you that it was all intentional. After you always makes us worry." She said. Wolf slammed his face on his desk, mumbling what seemed like a muffled 'I knew it'.

"So, what's bothering you?" Cheetah asked as she sat on the sofa inside the room.

Wolf sent her a confused look but his trusted general just gave him a 'don't bother lying because I know' look so he rolled his eyes afterwards.

"I didn't exactly told you everything that happened before Rodent got to me." Cheetah gave him a questioning look that he responded with an exasperated sigh.

"I may or may have not been saved by Mako's son. Well I'm not sure if that kid is her son–"

"–the fuck what?!" Cheetah bellowed at him, standing up in surprise. She stalked up to his desk and slammed her hand on top of it.

She had a menacing aura behind her that made Wolf gulp nervously. His hands automatically raised beside his face to say that he surrenders, was not planning to do anything, and is willing to explain.

"P-please clam down. I'm still hurt. Don't hurt me." He pathetically said. Damn, he could still remember how Kanako cackled at him on how he was one of the strongest and yet he was so pathetic when against women like Cheetah.

Cheetah took a several breaths and calmed down. Crossing her arms on her chest and she gave him a demanding look.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure if he was Mako's kid but I've thought of the people I'm close to with mist flames as their main and was not always with me to know that they can have a kid, I deduced that it might be Mako since Spider is unlikely to have any relationships, judging by the boy's age, I don't think Shamal would have a son and Mako was the only one who fits, age, flames...being MIA. Yeah. And I also crossed you out because you're like stuck with me 24/7 so..." Wolf trailed off.

"And finding that child to be with the Avidita..." Cheetah sighed.

"Yeah. Mako is probably dead." Wolf grimaced.

"Did you tell Kanako-sama?" She asked. Wolf nodded at her.

"I briefly told her. It was short. I explained what happened, told my suspicions and left her. I didn't even ask about Tsunayoshi because I knew that hearing about Mako affects her so much that she needs time to think. They were sisters. Even not by blood." Wolf said sadly.

"We need to find the child." Cheetah said.

"I'm planning to. After I get back next week. I've been thinking of places the child must have gone. It's likely probable that he's hiding somewhere faraway from the Avidita base. Judging from what I have heard, he seems valuable as he might blabber to the Vindice about what he knows about their schemes. Oh, right! I remember I recorded it." Wolf said.

Cheetah frowned at him.

"I'm sorry but the recorder is gone. Rodent was fussing on your injuries at that time. I think it's gone under the rubble the Avidita base had become." She said. Wolf visibly deflated.

"That could have become some kind of a lead to find the Franco guy. By his voice. And that Muku child." Wolf said.

"At least you know the name of that storm flame wielder. I'll assign someone to search for some guy with the Franco guy. I'll also search for the members who saw and remembers his face. This Muku child I don't know. Did you see his face?" Cheetah asked.

"No. I was hiding. I only felt his mist flames. His flames were very familiar that's why I thought that he was related to someone I know. But there's this thing about his laugh. It's weird and creepy. I think it was kufufu." Wolf said.

"...well, we'll try to find him at least even when you're away." Cheetah said.

"I'll leave it to your care." He smiled.

"Anyways, just take a break. Eat. Drink your medicine. I'll come back later after I talk about this with the others." Cheetah said before she went out of the door. Wolf waved a hand at her and went back to the files.

But he stopped momentarily when he saw the profile at hand.

"Gesso, Byakuran." He vaguely remembered when he skimmed to the Avidita files he promptly passed this name while he looked for the name 'Muku'.

"Gesso...why does this bother me somehow?" Wolf muttered under his breath.

He looked at the picture of the child. White hair, purple eyes with an upside down crown mark under his left eye. He looked quite cheerful in this photo despite how pale his skin was and his malnourished body.

He pushed a button on the telephone beside him.

"Tell me where Byakuran Gesso is held."

...

 _He looked around in panic as he tried to search for the rain guardian, his only remaining ally in this never-ending, totally insane war that's destroying the world._

 _"Baseball-idiot! Sword-freak! Dammit, Takeshi! Don't you dare die!"_

 _His voice sounded desperate, vulnerable._

 _He lost his beloved boss, he lost the other guardians. The only person that was with him was that idiot. He hated that gullible, carefree, stupid guy. But he had come to care for him as he was an idiot, always worrying him and his Juudaime._

 _And there, he saw him. With his katana on hand, heaving heavily, eyes sharp as he searched through the crumpled bodies around him._

 _"Idiot." He said._

 _The relief that was clear on the idiot's eyes, it was uncomfortable._

 _"Haya-chan. Good you're still up and about." The serious, focused look was gone. The stupid grin of his placed on his lips again just like before._

 _"I won't just die like that. And I said to stop calling me with such a ridiculous name!" He hissed._

 _He turned to walk away, to hide the relief settling on his face, to hide the fear that he had felt, to hide that he actually cared. Not that the bumbling idiot didn't know about it but he doesn't want to let it show so blatantly._

 _He didn't need to look back to see if the other followed him. But if he did, he could have seen the pained look the other had._

 _It was just both of them left. It was funny how the later guardians to join their Sky was the first to go, and them the only ones left. Takeshi knew that maybe, he might be next. If it followed the pattern._

 _Hayato won't let it happen. If not, he will die at the same time._

...

"Lambo."

He looked at the masked man with a confused face, his body going into a defensive stance.

"You are now officially a Cielo Rosa. You are no longer a mafioso of Bovino." A paper was held out on front of him. He read it and it was a contract about him being given to Cielo Rosa. Here was a sign there and he knew it was genuine.

 _He was free._

Rodent watched how relief painted the teen's face, his body relaxing as he stared at the paper in front of him. Rodent wondered just what had happened that made the child so happy, relieved that he was not a Bovino anymore?

"Do you want to say your goodbyes to some people?" Rodent asked.

"No. I just need my things." The teen replied, not tearing his eyes on the paper. Rodent had handed it to him already as he didn't seem to want to tear his eyes off from the paper.

"Well then, I shall help you and we leave immediately." Rodent said.

That snapped Lambo's eyes to Rodent's form. Electric green, jaded eyes. Beautiful eyes, Rodent notes. He was sure it was from his mother as Ramon didn't have the kind of green his son had. Ramon's were much duller as Lambo's were much more lighter and held more kind of emerald in it.

It kind of fascinated him. He never thought that seeing it from afar was different from seeing it close.

"We're leaving today? Just like that!?" Rodent notes again that the kid was excited to hear that they will be leaving immediately. He nodded to Lambo.

"Do you want to stay a little bit longer?" Rodent asked.

Lambo hesitated. He was happy that he was leaving Bovino as fast as they can but he kind wanted to do a farewell prank.

"...your father asked me a favor to stop you from doing anything destructive." Rodent said. Lambo blinked a few times. "Will you really...?" Lambo tried, mustering up his best pleading look.

Rodent wanted to slam his head on the nearest wall a hundred times.

It seems like he had found a certain weakness. For cute green-eyed children. Dammit, he didn't have a soft spot for cute things! He never had! Maybe he had whenever the young child at the kitchen area pleaded to him the same way to help the small cat up the tree.

As he said, no, dammit.

 **ooooo**

 **Word count : 6453 words**

 **Wassup guys? How's life? My life is quite horrible at the moment but thanks to it I had inspiration barreling onto me and I'm able to update a chapter after almost two weeks(?).**

 **Anyways, I've been mulling over how my writing style is annoying. It jumps from frame to frame. Do you even understand the whole story? I bet you don't because of my crappy writing style. I'm planning on changing it but I don't know how. I've been used to this kind of writing style for I don't know how long.**

 **Help me change, please.**

 **Putting that aside, how did you like this chapter? It's confusing right? Even so, I hope you liked it.**

 **I'm mentioning (Shiho-Akemi) because I've been seeing him/her way back, reviewing this story. And yes, Ryohei is older than Tsuna, Kyoya is younger, Lambo and Mukuro is near his age, Takeshi, Hayato is his age, Chrome will be mentioned maybe much more later.**

 **Words of wisdom it's fun to mention someone. I should do it again next time. I hope the mysterious 'cliffhanger' guest-san will also drop a name, maybe.**

 **Thank you for the others I wasn't able to mention but I still do appreciate you guys for supporting this story. Until next time again!!**


	16. Fourteen

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady."

It has been a while since they were saved from the mad people with long syringes filled with weird colored liquid. And he has been rooming with code number 100, the white haired guy with beautiful lavender colored eyes.

He was always smiling, just like the way he did when he was brought into the dark cell he had been at before. Code number 84 had always wondered why he was smiling despite the screams he heard from him while he was experimented inside the next room where he could hear #100 clearly.

"You've been singing that since we got here. What song is that?" Number 84 asked.

Number 100 grinned at him and bounced over to his bed, which 84 willingly made room for him.

"It's called ' London Bridge Is Falling Down'! Aria told me about that song when I was little! She said that the song was actually about sacrificed children just to build the London bridge. As the song goes, London bridge falls down and they try to build it up in many different ways but it still falls! So they buried the children to make the bridge!" Number 100 happily explained.

Number 84 shuddered at that. They used children to build a bridge? They buried the children to build the bridge?

"Some even says that they can see the children's faces on the bridge~" he added with a creepy smile that just made 84 shudder worse.

"W-why were you singing that song then?" He asked number 100.

"Hmm, I don't really know myself! I just felt like singing it! Because it's just the same! The world will fall, and it needs a sacrifice to keep the world safe! But don't worry, _he_ will build it with love and compassion. _He_ will chase away the evil. _He_ will save the world for sure!" Number 100 said and hugged the other.

84 didn't know how to react to what 100 said. Number 100 has always been weird, always saying unusual and creepy things that seems to be accurate at some moments. There was also that one guy that's creepy, he was code 69, but he thinks that he doesn't even came close on par with 100's weirdness.

"S-so, who is this He? If you mean about God, I don't believe in him. I mean he let us suffer in that hell hole..." 84 said.

"No, no. Just some saint. I've never met him but Aria always spoke about him! _With his brows furrowed and fists swung in a semblance of a prayer_. That's him. Aria never gave him a name. She just always said _him_ , and I don't know but I just know she's talking about him. Him that I don't know his name." 100 said.

Strangely, 100 went into a trance, like remembering something. At times like this, his face would go unnaturally serious that 84 wasn't used to even if he did it several times.

Number 84 doesn't understand the quote. What did it mean? His brows furrowed? His fists swung like a prayer? A person wishing to end a war? Can this person ever save them if he actually exist?

But 100 said _he_ will save the world for sure. Does that mean he exists?

Unknowingly, 84 started to hope. To believe that such person exists.

A knock then resounded in their room. The door revealing the kind man who brought them in that room. 100 peered at the man curiously as 84 was still wary. The person still had some kind of an intimidating aura despite his relaxed, caring manner.

"Number 100? Someone wants to meet you. Ah–don't worry, it's just the boss. He wants to speak to you just for a few minutes. Also at the same time, you kiddo, you will go to the infirmary to get checked again." The man gestured for them two to come with him.

100 just jumped off the bed and willingly followed the man. 84 trailed after him silently.

"Do you guys remember your names?" The man asked them.

Honestly, 84 had been at his cell since he was six and he was called code number 84 for almost 9, 10 years so he doesn't really remember. Maybe 100 remembers because he's only been there for 2 years? Or was it only a year?

"I don't remember..." he said. There was a hint of sadness that flickered within the man's eyes. 84 didn't even know how he knew it was sadness. The man gave him a kind smile like he always do and gently patted his head.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I asked. But you'll know soon. Just wait for the boss. What about you number 100?" The man asked.

"I think it was bya-something. I don't remember! But I think it was Japanese! Well I remember my mother being Japanese. My father was Italian! My mother, I don't remember but I have a friend who was like a mother to me! Her name was Aria! And she had a daughter who was about here years younger than me. I don't really remember their faces anymore. The strange liquids made my memories jumbled." 100 babbled like his usual again.

It was the first time 84 knew that 100 was half-japanese. To think about it, he never actually asked.

"Well, you might be meeting your father soon." The man said and suddenly 100 stopped walking.

84 was confused by the sudden pause so he looked at his friend. And he was shocked to see a scared, terrified expression on the usually smiling face that 100 had. His arms shook. His body was trembling as his eyes became clouded as if he remembered something.

"No. No!"

There was chaos that ensued after that.

...

Sasagawa Ryohei came to class unnaturally quiet the next day after Tsunayoshi's and Hayato's hospitalization. The class even shut up on their own when their teacher came in so silently.

"Guys, I've got bad news. Sawa and Gokudera won't be joining us for a while. Both of them got caught up in an accident yesterday. Both are still unconscious. But don't worry. The doctor said they will be fine." Ryohei said.

"Sensei! Can you tell us what happened?" one student raised their hand.

"Sensei! Can we visit them?" Another one.

"Sensei! Should we make a 'get well' letter for them?" And another one again.

Ryohei just simply smiled at them, feeling better that his students cared for their new classmates. Their worried and surprised faces told him well.

His eyes flickered to Tsuna's friend, Miura. And her always emotionless, professional face were replaced with horrified and worried face. She was looking at her desk, pondering over something. He don't think the both injured students can have visitors that's not a family but maybe, they would give an exception for her if he asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything because it was a very bad accident and I don't honk it will be mentioned in the news either. You won't be able to visit them for now because their states are not yet okay for people to visit them. But I think it's okay to make a get well letter for the both of them." Ryohei told them.

"Why don't we use the gakkatsu* time at the last period to make a letter? There's not really much to do at that time. I was also planning to make it a free time today so we can use it." Ryohei said to them and agreeing voices resounded inside the classroom.

"Well then, let's start the homeroom!"

...

"Miura."

Haru's head snapped up to look at her homeroom teacher, Sasagawa Ryohei. He had a sad, apologetic smile on his face. She didn't understand why he looked so guilty. Was he somehow a reason to Tsunayoshi's accident? She doesn't know.

"Let's talk. I'll tell you about Sawa. And maybe also visit him together later." Haru have him a surprised look.

"S-sensei, will that be okay?" She asked. He only gave her a nod with a reassuring smile.

Ryohei watched how her emotions changed her expressions as he explained the situation to Haru. He occasionally checked if someone was listening in, stopping if he noticed one, then continuing after giving a warning glance at some students who dared to come close.

After the explanation, Haru had a blank expression on her face.

"H-he's fine right? He will wake up right, sensei?" She asked the older.

To be honest, he didn't really know. The doctor mentioned that Sawa was somehow in some kind of a self-recuperation comatose state or something of sorts. Even Gokudera. He doesn't know how long it will take even if the doctors said he might wake up in a few days. Not when the said person had supposedly slept for three years, almost impossible to be awoken.

"...the doctor said he might in a few days." Ryohei said.

Haru stared at him for a few seconds, her lips in a thin straight line, her eyes blank, her expression nothing. She then nodded shortly, nothing more.

"Fong-sensei will pick you up later in the classroom. He's also assigned to check on Sawa and Gokudera." Ryohei said, his student once again only nodding shortly without any word.

"Well then."

And Haru went back to her own seat, the school bell ringing a few moments later.

...

Nana was confused when she had met Kanako within the hospital.

They have not met each other since their encounter within Tsuna's hospital room. Nana had did her best to not somehow cross paths with the other because she can't seem to stop being so unbelievably jealous that Tsuna had woken but her son yet to.

And Kanako looked disheveled like she had been before. Despite looking better before.

"Nana." The other had addressed.

"Kana." Nana replied.

Nana looked very worn out but definitely better than before, Kanako knew it was the influence of Ieyoshi's presence. A company can make changes to a person even it's just a tiny difference. Those changes were clear on the young mother.

"You look..." Nana trailed off.

"Yeah, I know. Tsuna's hospitalized again. He got into an accident." Kanako said.

Nana didn't say anything at that. She was surprised because Tsunayoshi had just woken up. And was also equally surprised at the bubbling pleased emotion within her. _How could she be pleased at the misfortune of a friend's child?_

"Is he fine?" Nana asked.

"He's okay. What about Ietsuna-kun? Has he been fine?" Kanako asked.

"He's just like the usual. But I think he's looking better that he has his brother to visit him." Nana answered with a smile that Kanako couldn't help but feel...fake.

"That's great to hear." Kanako said.

The both of them settled in silence.

Nana doesn't understand. She and Kanako hade been on good terms before. But within these three years, they just seem to have drifted away from each other, gaining new kind of emotions over the other.

Nana wonders when will the dark lingering emotion within her heart disappear.

"Then, until next time again?" Kanako asked her with a smile that Nana had recognized as one of the smiles she had always used on _certain_ people. The somewhat calm, maybe a little bit cold yet not, short smile.

 _She only smiled like that to the people she was uncomfortable with_.

"Yes. Until then." Nana said.

 _She couldn't muster up a real smile, only ending up with a smile that looked artificial and strained._

She wonders, how long would it be until that warmth that Kanako gave her were completely gone? _They were only a speck now_...

...

"Repeat that again."

Ieyoshi raised a brow at Reborn but didn't voice out his questions but did as his tutor had told him.

"I said that basing on the remnants of the Namimori Junior High School's backyard, Gokudera Hayato was using some explosives, possibly dynamites. We also found a semi-automatic pistol handgun that had the markings, 'G.H.', so we know tha it belongs to Hayato. We also found some exploded bullet shells that were some special type of metal. We never seen that kind of bullet before so presumably it's a self-made bullet." Ieyoshi paused to look at Reborn's expression, which was still blank.

"Because of that, we're also thinking that some of the exploded grounds might be caused by that special unspecified bullet." He ended.

Reborn started pacing around the living room while Ieyoshi followed him with his eyes. The hitman had his arms crossed over his chest with a focused look on his face. The mafia heir wanted to have some kind of clue on the hitman's thoughts but doesn't have any hint of it. But he was sure that he's definitely thinking that there was something off about what he just recited.

Ieyoshi looked back at the paper on his hand and to the papers scattered on the low-table of the living room.

His eyes accidentally flickered over the damage that was inflicted on Sawa Tsunayoshi, his medical records. Then it clicked in his mind.

"It's really suspicious. And very confusing." Reborn said and stopped his pacing. He plopped himself beside Ieyoshi and snatched the paper on his hand. Ieyoshi didn't really mind because he was now focused on the medical record of Tsunayoshi.

"...bruises, scabs, cuts, the burn on his back and dislocated shoulder. The injury on his head..." Ieyoshi mumbled as he read through the paper.

"What are the chances that a civilian can dodge a bullet aimed by a professional hitman?" Reborn asked his student.

"...almost to none unless they're extremely lucky. Reborn, the number of the bullet shells we found on the grounds are too many for a civilian like Tsunayoshi to dodge by chance. Even if we did suspect him being a Vongola with Hyper Intuition, this is impossible unless you're...trained." Ieyoshi said.

"A person who just woke up from a three year long comatose should not have this kind of capability unless 'Cielo Rosa' had somehow trained him when he was a child. But that would be wrong as he was 'kidnapped' and apparently was 'shot to death' but 'miraculously surivived' and ended up with a long term coma." Reborn said.

"I'm not really sure why we are so worked up over Sawa Tsunayoshi when you are supposed to be taking a vacation here in Namimori, not playing some kind of a detective and finding out this enigma of a boy who was supposed to be a 'civilian' and was not 'Vongola' but has 'Vongola' traits, biologically, especially the suspected Vongola Intuition and the Sky Flames paired up with that copy of a face." Reborn ran a hand through his hair, his fedora was placed on his knee.

"I'm also confused over this stuff, Reborn. To my defense, I didn't exactly wanted to be caught up by this mystery named Sawa Tsunayoshi. I just happened to bumped into him at the Namimori Hospital, pure coincidence. Then I was surprised by his resemblance and just thought that maybe he's Vongola because that uncanny resemblance is too much of a coincidence." Ieyoshi argued exasperatedly.

"But you don't just see someone looking like someone you know and just say that 'they're related' when you don't know if they 'are' actually related. Now we're in this predicament." Reborn said.

Ieyoshi huffed unbelievably at Reborn's attitude over this matter.

"Who was the one who 'agreed' with my assumption again? Yes, you Reborn. You even told me that he had 'sky flames' and you revealed that they were unbelievably strong and 'pure high density' that was unusual for some 'untapped civilian'. So now we're somehow caught up in this mess of a mind numbing puzzle." Ieyoshi scoffed.

"I won't deny that but you were the one who pursued him. Like a rabid fan girl waiting to pounce on her 'idol'." Reborn said.

"You encouraged me!" Ieyoshi childishly said.

Reborn let out a sigh and narrowed his eyes at his student.

"You're gonna have to work on your argumentation skills once again. I'm very disappointed." He said and Ieyoshi spluttered at him with his face turning red in anger.

"What the heck Reborn?! I hate you so much! You're such a jerk! You planned that didn't you! You planned that, you tricked me!!" Ieyoshi was now flailing his arms angrily and fuming at the man beside him.

Leon just came out of nowhere under Reborn's suit and as expected, transformed into the familiar mallet that has tortured Ieyoshi these past few years. It was brought down to his head like it always did.

"Come on, Baka-Yoshi. We need to go get Dino and send him to the airport, into the 'hands' of his subordinates he escaped from." Reborn said.

Ieyoshi nursed his head with small tears pricking on the corner of his eyes. These are the times he hated, really, really hated Reborn. Screw friendship, he want him gone. Like real gone. Freaking spawn of Satan! A merciless devil!

"I said come on. I can hear your thoughts." Reborn said and slapped the backside of Ieyoshi's head, again.

Ieyoshi crossed the limit of how a person can go red in anger thanks to the countless attacks on his poor, poor head. Well if he wasn't so angry, he would have realized that his head didn't hurt that much before.

Let's just stay silent about Reborn's way of caring after his student.

...

Wolf was watching his men clear out the mess that the Byakuran kid made. Speaking of the kid, Cheetah informed me that he was currently being calmed down by the dirty blond haired kid with his rain flames. (Panther said that the kid could do shapes with his flames. _That_ was something he would need to check later.)

"What triggered this?" He asked the one who was supposed to escort the both teenagers.

"We were speaking about names that brought to 100's parents. I kind of commented that he might be meeting his father soon when he mentioned parents. He said he doesn't remember his mom and told that he had someone like a mother so just presumed that he only had a father and commented that. I didn't think that he would somehow act harshly at that...I'm sorry boss." The man said.

Well when Wolf came upon Byakuran's profile, he immediately asked for information about the Gesso if there such famiglia called that or anything that had that name.

He did found one. A minor famiglia that eventually faded out a few years ago. Byakuran's father was called Stefano Gesso, was married to a Japanese woman called Rin Seiryuu that somehow had unfounded background.

Anyways, Stefano was said to be...killed recently. By some famiglia called Balestro. Now that's a new name, Balestro.

This Balestro famiglia was new. Allied to some few famiglia that were also not that really known. The Balestro had many storms, just like some rip-off Tempesta famiglia. But the interesting thing was that, they were quite the inventors. 'Space-time' inventions were their kind of research. And obviously there were no kind of progress as inventing something that included space-time would be an impossible feat.

Back to Stefano. Apparently, Stefano 'stole' something important from them and he was killed to bring whatever that 'thing' was. There was no information about the stolen object. (Was it even an object?)

Gesso was kind of closely knitted to Giglio Nero. Stefano was cousin twice removed with Giglio Nero's ninth boss, Aria, by her father's side. Meaning, Byakuran was somehow related to Aria by blood.

Now that made sense why the kid seemed familiar. He remembered seeing him once at some mafia gathering. Wolf spoke a few words with the newly appointed ninth boss of Giglio Nero and he caught a glimpse of a young Byakuran with an equally young girl who held a strong resemblance to Aria.

He also remembered Aria saying some lines that she was worried for her many times removed nephew because he didn't really want to stay with his own father. Despite the obvious 'just made acquaintances' status of relationship, Aria had willingly expressed her personal troubles with him freely that time.

Aria never told him why Byakuran didn't want to stay with his own father but by the reaction just now, how the mention of Byakuran going to meet his father again just paints the whole picture that the teen was somehow abused as a child by his own father.

"Don't ever mention his parents to him ever again. But you can ask him about this mother figure he has. Right, a new thing. Keep away the children that were sold off for now and some children who were potentially abused as a child from their original families and add some extra counseling for them than the other kids." Wolf said.

"Make sure to check their backgrounds properly, everything, to avoid triggers like _this_ –" Wolf gestured to the mess in front of him, "–and make sure to check about their capabilities. I know you've checked them once but I need you to check them twice, thrice, heck just do it quadruple times. Just check everything about them to be safe." He added.

"Yes, Sir." His subordinates answered.

He stroded out of the hall to the direction of the mansion's infirmary, where both Byakuran and his companion should be. He had also met Cheetah on the way with a phone in her hand.

"Rodent had called me that he's planning a big 'goodbye prank' with Lambo for the Bovino so he won't be back until tomorrow. Oh and he also wanted to discuss some things concerning about Ramon Bovino to you. He sounded serious, I wonder what's up with the Bovino boss." Cheetah told him.

"Never mind that, hav enough read the files I sent you? About the Byakuran kid?" Wolf asked her.

"Yup. Just to say, Giglio Nero Aria seemed to have been searching for Byakuran's whereabouts for a while. But then Stefano died and some stuff in her famiglia was in a disarray so she had paused the search for her nephew. So if you're worried about who's going to take custody of the brat, Aria seems willing enough." Cheetah said.

"I've already thought of that. I'm just curious about Stefano's death. It said that Balestro killed him because of what he stole. I just wonder what Stefano would steal from a space-time researcher famiglia. And I'm also getting for kind of vibes with the Balestro." Wolf said.

"Well, if we say researching...you just can't help but think that they might be connected with this whole fiasco. Anyways, I'm quite disturbed actually because Panther had figured out something." Cheetah said with a frown. Wolf raised a brow at her with a questioning look on his face.

"You know I told you that whatever famiglia that the Avidita had been affiliated been was researching on dying will flames, particularly on children. That the reason they had attacked Sawada Ietsuna and Tsunayoshi-sama was because of the possible sky flames." Cheetah said. Wolf nodded at that.

"Apparently, Byakuran is a Sky."

...

"Don't you freaking come back here okay?" Ieyoshi told Dino.

Dino was grinning like an idiot at him. His hands were actually bound with rope and he even had a goddamn _leash_. Thank god there were at the private area so no one will be sending them weird looks.

"You know better that I will somehow find my way back here again Yoshi-kun~" Dino said happily. Ieyoshi fought the urge to bash Dino's head to make him go into a coma just to stop bothering him.

"As thanks, the Cavallone boss had sent this gift for you Decimo-sama. And also as an apology at the same time, for the trouble." Romario, who was somehow the official caretaker of Dino when he's supposed to be just an assistant for the future Cavallone boss, handed him a wrapped box.

"I appreciate the gift but I don't really think I need gifts over these things anymore Romario. I mean, I've been taking care of Dino for how long. It's already some kind of a daily thing so if you would just please say to Cavallone-san that he doesn't need to do this anymore." Ieyoshi said. Rather than the gifts, he would just rather make the Cavallone boss to lock up his child for god's sake.

"I'll relay him your message." Romario said.

Both Reborn and Ieyoshi watched Dino being dragged away while grinning and waving at them energetically. Dino even said 'I'll come back soon' and Reborn shot a bulletnear his feet for that. Ieyoshi was very thankful for that shot even if it won't exactly stop Dino whatsoever.

"You know, I'm getting the feeling that he will be bringing Bianchi next time he visits." Ieyoshi said.

"Gokudera is confined here. Maybe Bianchi will be the one to bring him here, not the other way round." Reborn said.

Ieyoshi sighed at that. "That means he'll be here in a few days again Reborn. Because I'm sure Bianchi won't just sit still and make poisons when she knows her brother is in the hospital." He said.

"I don't think so. I think it'd take her about a week and a half to come here because she's scared to face him. You heard from Gian about what happened to her and Gokudera. Even if Bianchi seems shameless to me with her advances, I know she's guilty and embarrassed to meet her own brother." Reborn said.

"I pity Hayato-kun...who would have thought that it was like that..." Ieyoshi said.

"Mafia families are always like that. You do know about Xanxus's story right? And about your guardian, Kaios? Most mafia families are damned, Ieyoshi. Be thankful that your family only ended up with Ietsuna in a coma...not a dead mother and brother." Reborn said.

Ieyoshi flinched harshly at that statement. Yeah, it wasn't impossible. He was thankful that he didn't exactly end up with a cold corpse of his brother. Though it seems better if you look at Ietsuna's weak form, barely clinging to life...

"I never wished to have a mafioso as a father." Ieyoshi said.

"I know that idiot. It was a mistake on your father to not think of the consequences of having a civilian family despite being a high-profiled mafioso." Reborn said.

Ieyoshi stared on his hands.

He thought, what if he had wanted a family? What kind of family will it be? Willhe be able to keep them together? Will he be able to protect them? Will he be even able to get a family of his own?

He didn't really know because mafia is messed up and it's worse that you're in it.

"Let's go home, Reborn." He merely said. He was thankful that his tutor didn't comment on how miserable he is looking right now.

He just wished for a peaceful life. He never wanted to be a mafia boss, he doesn't want to become one. He just wants his civilian life and his brother back, that's all.

He never wanted a father who will drag him into the mafia.

But still, he's at least thankful to have met the people that's keeping him on his feet at this moment.

...

"Have you found out what happened?" Kanako looked at Marina.

"Yes, Kanako-sama. Fotro Famiglia was the famiglia behind this incident. They used Gokudera Hayato to kill Tsunayoshi-sama. Well, that plan failed and they're wiped out by the guardians of Vongola Decimo, well, future Vongola Decimo." Marina said.

"Fotro is just a minor famiglia. Their members were around 30 members max. Now they're gone, maybe one or two still somewhere in Italy, but Fotro came here with all of their members so they're completely cleaned out." Marina gave Kanako the folder that contained the Fotro's information.

"We're still not sure how to track their informant of Tsunayoshi-sama but by the fact that only few knows about him just narrows down to _them_. But we can't just go at them full force while not knowing which people they've got on their hands. Heck, we're not even sure if they're the cause of Vindice's unusual lack of action." Marina said.

Kanako flipped through the papers.

"No connections. Really, they're a faded out famiglia. Their former alliances were famiglia that are long gone. We don't even know who they interacted with. The perks of being a minor famiglia, no one bothers who you're interacting with." Kanako clicked her tongue and tossed aside the folder.

Marina watched her nibble at her finger nail as she paced around Marina's office.

"Kanako-sama...have you mentioned this to Wolf-sama?" The female doctor asked.

Kanako stopped pacing and sighed. That was another problem for her.

"No, I still haven't said a thing. He just woke up and I'm sure he's dealing with the rescued kids from Avidita and maybe dealing with the 'temporary alliance' they have with the Vongola. Speaking of that alliance, did you know about it? Because I'm certainly not informed about this." Kanako said.

"Actually yes, Kanako-sama. But you're not exactly 'active' as a member of the Cielo Rosa since just three weeks ago? So it was kept from you as Wolf-sama's orders." Marina said.

"Honestly I'm still angry about that. He's just so reckless. Does he want to die?" Kanako said.

Marina gave her a confused and questioning look. "I've been meaning to ask, Kanako-sama, but why is it so bad to allying with the Vongola? Did something happen in the past?" She asked.

"Right, you don't exactly know because you weren't exactly an official member before..." Kanako trailed off.

"Well, it all started when Wolf, Yoshino blackmailed me years ago when my father was still alive, back when I was still a teenager and still haven't taken up the name 'quinto'..."

Marina listened earnestly. She had heard about Kanako's first encounter with Wolf but she didn't exactly know the details and how it connected to their constant refusal with the Vongola. But now that she's hearing it, she understood the dangers of allying themselves with the Vongola. If ever they knew about Wolf...

Kanako chuckled at the horrified face of Marina after she told her the story.

"Is our boss suicidal?" Marina asked her with a pale face.

"I think so, especially when he's visiting Japan next week and I'm not so sure if he's visiting 'secretly' or 'explicitly'." Kanako said.

"He definitely has a death wish."

Kanako merely sighed as Marina was now a part of the many members of a Cielo Rosa that claimed Wolf was a suicidal freak.

...

 _"Idiot..."_

 _His eyesight was blurring with tears. He can't even make out Haya-chan's(?) face but he doesn't want to blink his eyes when he's already losing him as seconds passed. He didn't want to blink just to find he finally stopped breathing._

 _"Don't die. Don't go. Don't leave me." He begged._

 _He could feel the pulse on the wrist he was holding become ever so slowly._

 _Hayato merely gave him a wry smile. "At least you didn't die before me."_

 _And then the hand dropped from his grasp—_

Takeshi jerked awake when the bell rung onto his ears, signalling the end of the class.

He has again slept throughout his history class. Now that's weird, he's usually half awake. It has actually been a while since he had slept so soundly in class.

The history teacher with the bald head was already walking out of class in slowly careful steps due to his old age. He could only sigh as he saw the blackboard already being erased. He would just have to deal with the book later. Or maybe someone might be willing to share notes. (But that was clearly impossible due to his reputation.)

Takeshi only watched his classmates move around to speak with their friends, going out of the classroom, all chattering. His eyes fell onto the figure of Miura Haru, his co-outcast, who has been looking not so well since this morning.

Now that he thought about it, Sawa and the new foreign kid was also not there. (He was late this morning so he doesn't know what happened to them.) He wondered why they're absent.

Well, it seems like Miura was not like him anymore since she has friends now. Now he's the only 'loner/hated/outcast' within the classroom.

Takeshi immediately threw that thought away because he knew it will only make him depressed.

He just rested his head on his arms and tried to remember the dream he had been dreaming. He doesn't clearly remember, no, he doesn't have any recollection of it. But his instincts, intuition, was telling him that it was about someone important.

 _'Just what was it again? It just bugs me...'_

Then there was a thump on his desk. He looked up to see Miura in front of him.

He looked at her confused. Miura never spoke to him before unless it was something about printouts she had to collect during mathematics. She merely held out a blue notebook in front of her, 'HISTORY' written on the cover.

"I saw you sleeping today. I thought it was unusual for you. I'm sure you didn't take any notes. And it's not like you have anyone you can borrow notes from. You can use mine." Haru said to him. Takeshi gave her a sheepish grin and thankfully accepted the notebook.

Just when Haru was walking back to her seat, he called her again.

"Hey, can I also borrow your English notes too?"

Haru looked at him with a deadpan face. He only chuckled awkwardly as she continued to look at him like that until she sighed and looked at him exasperatedly.

"Fine."

He grinned brightly at her.

"Thanks!"

...

"Nono, we just received news that said Estraneo Famiglia was wiped out by some kid. The kid is now on Vindice's blacklist."

Nono looked at the mafioso that was bringing papers to his office.

"Vindice? They're finally on the move again? Who's this new criminal that they're chasing?" The Vongola ninth boss inquired from his subordinate.

"It's Rokudo Mukuro sir."

 **ooooo**

 **Word count : 5736 words**

 ***gakkatsu=school life**

 **It's mostly just some activities about school. Mostly projects and some stuffs during the class time.**

 **People, it has been a while. I know, I've kind of neglected this fanfic for a month and I'm also upset about it, yes. I was on a phase where I kind of got into other fandom and had problems coming back to KHR for a month, I struggled hard and I just couldn't write anything. Yep, I was very upset.**

 **But I did my best to update. It turned out quite crappy but I think it's also quite good. And I also realized that I've been neglecting Yamamoto's case for too long so I decided to do something about him.**

 **The next chapter will definitely have contents about our Mukuro!! I waited for this! And also our Byakuran-chan. What do you think about his case? Can you picture what happened to him? And who's 84? I think you know.**

 **Wolf, Kanako and the Vongola? What happened that it's dangerous of Wolf's identity to be revealed to the Vongola? I dunno, you figure that out. *insert mocking face here***

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I think I will take a long long time again to update because I'm still my struggling phase. I hope I can get better.**

 **Well then, bye!**


	17. Fifteen

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

"We noticed something strange about Tsunayoshi-sama." Marina told Kanako.

"Tsunayoshi-sama seems to have been using his own flames somehow even if he's supposed to be inactive. It is sun flames and he's recovering pretty fast with also our people healing his severe wounds with sun flames. It's amazing that his body recuperates on his own!" Marina said fascinated.

Kanako was frowning. Certainly, it's not that weird to have a child with multiple flames, but to have it so strong that it is actively used like it's the dormant flame...

Kanako knew the moment Tsunayoshi woke up with orange eyes, her son was a sky. She never knew her son's flame type because that's impossible unless you're Arcobaleno who has the ability to sense inactive people's flame types by concentrating on them strongly.

So hearing about this phenomenon, she's unsure.

Her son gave characteristics of a Sky. He immediately charmed people at the cafe due to his natural ability to draw people in as a sky, and that is popularly called 'Sky Attraction'. So she just accepted that he is a sky.

But hearing that he's using sun flames to actively recuperate his own body...

There are no dying will flame users who can use several types so dormantly like their main one. And recuperating automatically was something only a person with sun flames as their main can do.

Now this was quite troubling. If ever someone knew about Tsunayoshi's ability, the possibility that he might get kidnapped will be high, especially by _them_ who knows about his existence.

She needs to speak about this matter with Yoshino, Wolf, immediately. They don't exactly know who're the people possibly allied with them. But it was certain that they conduct research on human beings, dying will flames.

"Rose, this shall not be mentioned to anyone else. It's better if this incident is hidden." Kanako told Marina.

Marina understood. It's widely known that Tsunayoshi was a sky as they spent time with him. They all felt the pull, the comfort you can only feel from a sky. And if ever this thing was known to other people, there is a possibility he might become targeted more often.

"As you wish, Kanako-sama. Thankfully only my trusted team is tending to Tsunayoshi-sama so enclosing this information is easy. And we'll also lookout for some 'rats' if there are some. Though I doubt it because our men are loyal." Marina said with clear confidence in her voice and on her face.

Kanako smiled at her proudly, thankful for having such a faithful subordinate.

"I'll leave it to you Rose." Kanako have her a pat on the back and stayed beside her son's bed and simply watched him sleep like the last few days.

...

Wolf was waiting in front of the entrance of their famiglia's base, without his usual mask on. He didn't exactly want to hide his face to their new added family, especially when this particular member will become the personal bodyguard of his own son.

Cheetah was beside him and she was wearing her own specialized mask, exclusive design only for hers. She was also waiting with him in case something happens.

A black limousine pulled up in front of them and Rodent came out of the said car with his usual mask on and dipped his head at Wolf when he fully got out of the car. After him came the said young Bovino, and as the rumors said and as the pictures depicted, he had an unruly mop of curly hair, striking green eyes.

Lambo blinked many times at the sight of unmasked Wolf. He looked very familiar but he can't seem to put a finger on it.

"You must be Lambo." Wolf smiled at him. Lambo scrambled to bow his head at the man because his instincts told him that he was the 'boss' just by the aura he excluded. Though it was a bit warm and accepting, it was a bit powerful.

"Y-yes sir." Lambo responded.

Wolf observed the teen in front of him. His posture was a bit slouched and he was a little bit squirmish. Lambo's eyes would faintly check out his surroundings while assessing the people around him. But he was relaxed while standing beside Rodent. Must be because he had spent time with him and knows he can trust the man.

Certainly, he wasn't arrogant, he wasn't boisterous, he wasn't a brat. Though he did have some qualities like the excessive energy just by watching him squirm, and was bright just by looking at his green eyes that said fascination and curiosity.

Wolf laughed aloud and clapped a hand on Lambo's back. He's interesting and has potential. Of course, as expected of his trusted friend, Rodent, to know such a great kid. Lambo's Lightning flame was clearly brimming under his own skin, raw, pure, powerful. He's perfect.

"Come on! No need to be so nervous Lambo. You're family now." Wolf told him with a happy grin. Lambo beamed at him and nodded.

Wolf wondered if Tsuna would be like Lambo? A nice child with great potential? What is he like? Is he kind? Does he take after his own mother? Or him? Wolf doesn't exactly remember as he had merely looked afar from before.

"Let's go in and talk about your role in the famiglia Lambo. It is a very important role and I think you're perfect for it." Wolf said.

The four of them walked into the normal looking house, that no knows, herded one of the notorious famiglia ever.

...

Wolf, Cheetah, Rodent and their newest member, Lambo, were sitting in a cozy living room with drinks in front of them.

Lambo was baffled when they entered the innocent looking house, only to see a luxurious wide space that he didn't know how it happened since the place looked small. He was so confused and also awed by it that Rodent was snickering beside him.

Sadly, they didn't explain how that happened.

"I know you're wondering why the Cielo Rosa would want someone like you who has clearly a bad reputation unlike his own brother. To the point that they're adopting you into their famiglia." Wolf said as he raised his cup of coffee to his lips.

"Yes...I mean, no one wants me. Even my own famiglia who didn't even put up a fight in giving myself to a Cielo Rosa...heck, I didn't even know until Mr. Rodent here explained." Lambo said, trying to be polite as much as possible.

Wolf merely smiled at Lambo and gestured something to the two.

The two reached for their own respective masks and revealed their faces. Lambo's jaw dropped and sputtered when they did that.

"ARC members knows each other's faces Lambo. This house is exclusively for the ARC members. The other members of the famiglia are situated somewhere else with a few trusted ARC commanders to lead them. Cheetah right here beside me is the vice of all the things I do. Whenever I'm not able to do something, she does it as my substitute. She literally had the second highest rank in our famiglia." Wolf explained.

Cheetah gave Lambo a polite smile, which the latter could on gape at as he looked at her incredulously.

"The man beside you is also a high ranking commander but rather than operating the famiglia, he's much more well-versed at the intel harvesting team. He's one of the best people when it comes to infiltrations, ambushes. He's also a great sun flame user. Rodent is one of our best healers on the battlefield so he's really important." Wolf said.

This time, Lambo was looking at the man beside him with awe.

"B-but why was I brought into t-the ARC, not the lower ranking members?" Lambo asked.

Wolf grinned at him and Lambo felt like a trapped mouse with a predator looming over him.

"Isn't that obvious? You'll be joining the high ranks as its one of the most important members. You will be having the SSS class rank mission of the ARC branch which is the highest rank mission that our famiglia gives out to its members. Usually Cheetah, Rodent, and some other few commanders do this missions but we need a young teen to do this, with a powerful _Lightning flame_ , to do this." Wolf said.

"SSS!? Why me who's useless and never gone out of the battlefield, only did nothing but trouble his own famiglia in his own life and doesn't have a powerful lightning flame!!" Lambo was already screeching at this point with a horrified look on his face.

Strangely enough, his behavior was somehow giving him extreme Déjà vu like it reminded him of someone who behaved that way before but he can't pinpoint who the person was.

"But you have potential Lambo-kun. And that is the quality we need. And now we have. Don't worry Lambo. Rodent will be your trainer and he's one of the best. He will also be assisted by another one of the best called Tiger so you'll be fine. And by Rodent's report about you, you are highly intelligent so once again, you'll be fine." Wolf said.

Before Lambo processed the whole thing just now, he was being dragged by Rodent who had his special mask on again and he barely even heard that they will be getting Lambo his own specified ARC mask and explained that he shall not go around not wearing it whenever he's out as a Cielo Rosa member, but fine when he's simply Lambo.

...

"Panther, what's the current situation of the kids?" Wolf asked.

Panther stopped at his pacing and looked up from the papers he was going through to meet Wolf's gaze.

"Well, this Byakuran Gesso is now stable. We asked him some questions about his experimentation while making sure we didn't trigger anything. I also made sure to influence him with rain flames to calm him down when the situation became dire." Panther said.

He handed the papers he was looking to Wolf.

"These are the questions asked and the answers he gave. And we also checked the scraps of data we could salvage from the Avidita's database to know if they somehow botched his show flames or something. Nothing indicated that they knew so I think it's safe to assume that he's safe." He said.

Wolf flipped through the pages as he hummed in response.

"What about the other kid? Have you found his file? He calls himself number 84. That's his code number. Where does he come from? What's his name?" Wolf asked.

"About that kid...we kind of have a problem." Panther said.

Wolf gave him an inquiring look.

"That kid is apparently related to CEDEF leader, Sawada Iemitsu. He's his second cousin once removed on his mother's side. It's pretty complicated so we'll just call him his nephew." Panther explained.

Wolf pinched the bridge of his nose. Expect him to pick up someone related to the Vongola. This just says that he can't run from Vongola forever.

"We will be bringing him to the next meeting with the Vongola. Check him if he's stable immediately and if there are no problems that will arise. Double check it. We don't want to pass someone unstable to the Vongola and be put under suspicion as enemies planting a bomb within them." Wolf said.

"Not like they're not getting suspicious already since the Avidita fell..." Panther mumbled.

"But we'll make sure that we clear their suspicions on us. No matter what we do, the fact that the former bosses had partaken within so crude experiments before won't change. Thanks to Kanako's grandfather, the Cielo Rosa has changed into a wonderful famiglia. We just need to make sure to continue this change that he sacrificed his life for." Wolf said.

Forty years ago, the experiments of living being and their dying will flames started. Resurfaced may be the best word because no one really knows when people started experimenting on the structures and causes of the dying will flame.

Before Cielo Rosa, there was Mintro. Cielo Rosa was never Cielo Rosa before.

Mintro was a big famiglia. They were wealthy due to their strong firearms. They also have a legal company until it was shut down thirty years ago after their fall under the first leader of the ARC, Kanako's father.

Mintro was led by the great grandfather of Kanako. Her grandfather was the one to take down the Mintro famiglia along with his son which was the father of Kanako.

Mintro was obsessed with flames. To the point that the tried to merge two people's bodies that had different strong flames to have a two wielding powerful flame user. And of course that experiment never succeeded as the guy never survived.

Thousands, maybe even hundred thousands, of people died as Mintro was quite an old famiglia. Kanako's grandfather was one of their experiments and he didn't wanted to be one and wanted to destroy the famiglia.

And as the history had told, they did succeed. Until Kanako's uncle had tainted the famiglia. By partaking to this kind of way, twenty years ago. He was immediately brought down within two years and someone took the mantle once more and the Cielo Rosa was back to the way it used to.

Wolf then came after that and tumbled into Kanako's life. To the time she had to take up the name of the boss, and to the time they got married and had a child, and up to now that she's retired and gave him the next title to care for their child.

And he, as per to the Cielo Rosa's Primo's will, will put a stop to this grotesque, and disgusting practice of famiglias and save people from the torture of being under the scalpel of a twisted scientist.

And also for the sake of his wife and child.

...

Mist crept on the floor as the room grew darker and darker.

They trembled as they were overwhelmed by the pressure of hate and anger that they had planted within one of their subjects. Who would have thought that they had lost control of their most precious subject?

"N-number si-69-"

The tip of the trident was pointed at his face and he couldn't help but bite his tongue in fear, fear for the child that they utterly destroyed and remade.

"I ask you again, where are my mother and sister, rat."

The expression on the young teen's face was not a forgiving one. But this cornered rat, as he say, do not have any answer to give.

Disappointed with this, he mercilessly stabbed him on the eyes with the trident. A scream ripped through this man's throat in agony. The teen could only laugh because this was nothing compared to the things he had gone through.

"Does that hurt? You remember that this is less than what you've done."

"I-I'm sorry-augh-pl-please spare me!" The man cried.

The teen merely chuckled.

"Why? You didn't when I begged. Why should I?" A wide grin split on his face.

He readied his trident and continued to stab the man's body. Blood pooled onto the floor, from the man white now red shirt. Screams went to grunts to silence. And when it was silent but the sound of the sharp metal to the man's flesh, the grin was gone from his face.

"How boring."

His shoes squelched as the walked through the bloody floor, out of that room, to see more of the others outside. When he got there, they were just alike the first guy, trembling with their eyes wide in fear.

"Now, who's next? I hope you have the answer I want." The grin was they again.

Screams continued on throughout the night and by the times the shadows got there, they could only find a finely grotesque massacre and a message on the walls,

 **「RATS BEWARE」**

Rokudo Mukuro was now wanted as he destroyed every branches of the famiglia 'Estraneo'.

...

"Iemitsu, we've got a message from the Cielo Rosa. They're asking for a meeting and says that it concerns you very importantly. They're also asking for Nono about the operation." Oregano said.

"So, they've come. We need to prepare. Be careful with the preparations. We are not entirely sure about this whole ordeal anymore. We have blindly followed and went along with them without knowing their ulterior motives. We will corner them and if they retaliate, we'll be ready." Iemitsu said.

Oregano looked like she was hesitating.

"Iemitsu, what if we were wrong and we just butchered our alliance with them? Vongola May be called the strongest but we aren't really sure of that, not when we don't know the anomaly, Cielo Rosa is. Even Nono was a little bit skeptical." Oregano said.

"I already spoke to Nono, Oregano. He was skeptical. But he was also suspicious and wary. Every meeting is tense even with the calm and friendly disposition of our ninth. He even says that there's something about Wolf that bothers him." Iemitsu said.

"We have been wanting an alliance because we don't know their capabilities. You know he saying, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. It's to know how they work. But almost four years have passed and we know nothing. We're getting anxious here, Oregano." He continued.

"And I feel like something bad is going to happen soon. And famiglias going down thanks to that Rokudo Mukuro guy is not helping at all." Iemitsu sighed.

"Rokudo Mukuro. We don't know anything about him. He's just like the Cielo Rosa. An anomaly that came out of nowhere. The Vindice doesn't even have an exact picture of him because of his powerful mist flames that blurs him out of the cameras. We don't even know his age as his files were destroyed along with his famiglia, Estraneo." Oregano said.

"Who would have thought that Estraneo would be just like Avidita?" Oregano mumbled.

"Right. Speaking of Estraneo, can't we salvage anything from them? They might be connected to Avidita somehow. This can also be a point of the conversation with the Cielo Rosa." Iemitsu said.

"I'll try, sir." Oregano bowed and left the office.

...

Fong could only sigh as Haru fidgeted in front of him and Ryohei who was looking worriedly at him.

"I'm sorry...Yamamoto found out and he wanted to tag along..." Haru said as she nervously fiddled with her fingers. Takeshi was by her side, looking relaxed and just his goofy self.

"Fong-sensei. Is it okay for me to go? I mean Tsuna and Hayato are my classmates and I'm also worried for them. I may not be their friend but I want to use this opportunity to become friends with them!" Takeshi said.

Fong doesn't think he can turn down Takeshi. He knew what happened with the kid. How he's ostracized by the baseball team and banned. They can do nothing as Takeshi was at fault for getting into the fight with his members. His popularity plummeted and they just labeled him as the 'monster of the baseball club'.

Everyone became scared and wary of him. And that also reminded him of how Haru was the same. He doesn't exactly know the details because Fong was originally teaching from another school and just came this year, but it seems like this incident started way back in elementary.

"Okay. Just don't tell anyone of this okay? Their situations are quite something hard to explain. Miura is already explained about what happened briefly because she's a close friend. But now you found out, you'll also be explained the same." Fong said.

"Yes, Sir." Takeshi saluted.

The four of them rode Fong's car to the Namimori Hospital in silence. Just a few small talks about school and lessons that made Takeshi laugh nervously while Haru just sighed at her classmate and their two teachers worrying for the baseball-jock's future.

They got to the hospital in twenty minutes thanks to the clear road and the four of them went straight to Tsunayoshi's room.

"I think his mother is still here so be polite." Ryohei said to his students.

"Of course, sensei. We know manners..." Haru sweatdropped a little bit at that.

And as Ryohei said, Kanako was there to answer the door. And the four of them noted how tired she looked.

"Good afternoon, Sawa-san. We came to visit along with the two of his friends." Fong said.

"Oh, come in. It will definitely make Tsuna feel better to have other company. Not many people visit him since before. And it's really nice to hear that he has friends to worry about him." Kanako said and guided them inside.

"I'm Miura Haru and I'm Tsunayoshi's seatmate. Tsunayoshi, he's a really caring and kind person who reaches out to people in need naturally. He doesn't even realize how much he pulls in people with his warm and accepting exuberance. Of course we would care for someone who cares for us when no one does." Haru said.

Kanako stared at her for a moment and then smiled. She took Haru's hands and caressed them.

"You must have led a hard life Miura-chan. I'm really happy to hear that my precious son has helped you that way. I hope that he wakes up soon. I know he will because he has such a strong will that it also encourages the people around him. Please visit more, Miura-chan. I'm sure it will be a big help to know that he's not alone like before." Kanako said.

Somehow Haru felt calm and protected by her friend's mother's touch. It was nostalgic. Just like how her mother used to caress her hair before she had passed away. She felt much more lighter, like all the pressure that had been breaking her whole being was lifted.

But it all came crashing down once more as Kanako pulled back her hands and went to pat Takeshi on the shoulder.

"I didn't know you were friends with Tsuna, Take-chan. I'm glad you are." Kanako said to the taller teen.

Takeshi merely laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"We're not exactly acquainted. But I do want to try becoming friends. I mean, I couldn't approach him because he's surrounded by Miura and Gokudera but—I guess it's fine, haha. I hope he wakes up so I can speak to him." Takeshi said.

Kanako left the two teens beside Tsuna's bed while she ushered the two adults to the corner to speak with them about her son's situation.

Haru touched Tsuna's hand first before hesitatingly taking it onto her hand. And just as she had expected, she felt much more better beside him. She doesn't know why but her unsettled feelings have long gone once she beside him.

"You idiot. Don't go disappearing just like that. Wake up, you dummy." Haru mumbled as she wiped her tears before it fell.

Takeshi somehow felt something churning inside him as he watched Tsuna sleeping peacefully, in his hospital robes and an oxygen mask on his face. Like someone punched him in the gut so bad.

Something made him feel guilty. Something urged him to beat himself up for...

 _'Not being to protect his Sky.'_

Takeshi was dumbfounded for a second at that thought. Where had that thought come from? Form the last time he remembered, he had never interacted with Sawa that made him feel so protective.

Maybe it was just because Tsuna looks too vulnerable that you want to protect him. But it was like nostalgia to him. Like something lost to him had resurfaced after a long time.

 _'Was it because of the dream this morning?'_

Takeshi has been weird lately. Ever since Gokudera—no, Tsuna had appeared in front of their classroom with a shy smile. Like some foreboding but not really, because it felt like life was finally starting to turn ever since he had lost baseball.

Haru noticed Takeshi's sudden silence and weird aura. And she nearly flinched at the scary look on his face as his fists were clenched. She had never seen Takeshi that way as he was always just not so angry. He did get angry one or two times because of the members of the baseball club. But this was new.

She never thought there was a side like this in Yamamoto.

Haru unconsciously gripped Tsuna's hand tighter. She loosened it when she noticed what she had done and continued looking at her friend.

"You're so weird Tsuna. You're changing people here and there without knowing anything." She whispered.

The three adults spoke in a hushed tone as they observed the teens.

"The doctor said that Tsuna is recovering in a fast pace so he might wake up soon or something. It is quite abnormal to be honest because most of his injuries are already gone. Like he has some supernatural powers. The doctor said to not be worried or anything because there had been this new doctor that is religious and known to have magical powers or something. There's no evidence it's true but time to time, patients like Tsuna appears." Kanako explained, though it's a clear lie, to Fong at least.

"It's a miracle, just like how he woke up from a three-year-long coma. I extremely hope that Sawa recovers completely and be back to school as soon as possible. His classmates wish him to be healthy and be alright. We're even giving him a get well soon present." Ryohei said.

"I'm really glad that Tsuna is being cared by many." Kanako said.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is a very kind child, Sawa-san. He's a diligent student and is quite a wise child despite his age. He makes a very good company even for adults. I see him converse with many people with different ages. May it be my toddler nephew or the old history teacher at our school." Fong said.

"Right. I remember you once went to our cafe with your cute little nephew Fong-sensei. I'm surprised Tsuna met him already." Kanako said.

"Tsunayoshi-kun helped my lost nephew back home one time. I guess he haven't told you. I am thankful for what he did. I was surprised when I got back home without my nephew there. It seems like I made a mistake for leaving the house so early that my nephew searched for me within the neighborhood and got lost." Fong said with a smile.

"Thank god that nothing happened to your nephew." Kanako said.

"It's all thanks to Tsuna, Sawa-san. If he had not found my nephew, he would have been hurt somewhere." Fong said with a smile.

"Sawa is really an extreme guy, Sawa-san. A lot of people like him. He's a nice kid. I'm sure God won't leave such a great person like him. Don't worry too much." Ryohei said.

Kanako chuckled at them.

"Thank you for your encouraging words. To be honest it's really hard for my husband and I that Tsunayoshi is like this. Especially when he was in a long term comatose state. We were about to give up." Kanako said.

"But, people like Marina-sensei encourages us that our child will be fine so that give us hope and make us hold on. If we had given up back then, I wouldn't have been able to see him smile for the last time." She added.

"Besides, Tsuna woke up one time. That means he wants to live. I'm sure he won't give up the second time. He has a strong will you know. I watch him all the time and you even see fire within his eyes. That's how strong his resolve is. Whatever that drives him to." Kanako said.

The two teachers looked at the young mother with understanding. As they themselves have seen what she saw.

The strong resolve to live within Tsunayoshi's eyes.

 **ooooo**

 **Word count : 4672 words**

 **Hello guys. It's been two months I know.**

 **It's already January 2 in my country! Happy New Year!! I think New Year has also passed in America.**

 **How's 2019 for you? For me it has been a great and also maybe the worst year I've ever lived. It's great thanks to It Is Fated, and it's the worst thanks to my personal problems.**

 **Even so 2019 was a memorable year for me. I hope it had been the same for you guys even it was hard for you just like me.**

 **2020 has started. What is your resolution? I don't exactly have mine but I'm thinking of dedicating myself to work and also to this fanfiction as much as I can.**

 **So you guys, don't drop this fic. I'll be trying my best. I am going to try my best to make this one of the best KHR fics ever even if it's too far-fetched of a dream.**

 **I'll be updating as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **AND! Shout out to the guest who reviewed on 11/07/2019! Hey there! You reviewed exactly on my birthday!**

 **Your review really made me happy because it just says how much you're interested in my story!**

 **See you next chapter!! And happy new year to all!!**


	18. Sixteen

**I do not own any of the KHR characters. I only own the character I made and the plot of this story. I ask people to not try and plagiarize my work. If anyone else wants to post the story contents, please ask me first.**

 **ooooo**

The female attendant was walking fast towards the big oak doors of her boss's office. It has been a few days since they've heard that Gokudera Hayato failed and they're risking an information leakage.

Not that much because it was the genius of them to not reveal themselves directly but surely more fingers will be pointed at them when they learn about the location he was brought in to filled upon the details.

"Sir, pardon my intrusion. About the—"

"Yes, I've heard and already know. And I have a counter plan that I need you to arrange for me."

The woman raised a brow but didn't voice out her confusion as to how he had known. She had always been the one to give him the news for everything. She knew it before anyone, before her boss.

"What it may be boss, I will do it as you wish."

The man raised a cup of tea to his lips. Sipped and sighed.

"Find Rokudo Mukuro and tell him, 'The answer to your questions is the death of Sawa Tsunayoshi, Cielo Rosa's child.'"

"Rokudo Mukuro, Sir?" She asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself to you?" A glare was sent her way.

She immediately bowed her head in an instant and apologized.

"No sir."

"Good."

...

It was the same dream again.

A brown haired man with a warm smile. He can't see his face but somehow Hayato knows him. Something inside him tells him that he knows this man, that this man could be trusted.

"Hayato. Let's go home."

The same phrase. A phrase that makes him cry somehow.

"Yes, tenth."

The same answer. An overly familiar word. Like he's used it for a thousand, million times. An endearing name.

He finds himself walking behind this man. Following him on reflex. He has seen that back figure for how many times. He doesn't remember but he knows that he did see it countless times.

He somehow knew how small that back looked. How frail and weak it had looked. It still do. But it held much more confidence and strength than the one that his feelings told him.

Hayato braced himself for what will come later as he had seen this a countless times.

With a single blink, all the peaceful surroundings and the figure of the man in front of him had changed into ruins, and that man on the cold ground, bleeding out.

Then it plays exactly as before.

A burning chapel, shattered rings, and that one particular smiling idiot. Always the same thing and it goes back to an abyss, with a lingering feeling of pain and regret, longing and despair.

Hayato cannot remember once again. Hayato had forgotten again. Hayato just floated within that abyss with the feelings that he could not comprehend, yet they were familiar in a way that he feels frustrated for not knowing why.

The nice endearing way the man had called his name, just like how a mother hums a lullaby to her child, just like how softly the winds breezes through the trees during spring, just soft, loving, caring.

 _'Who are you? Why can't I remember you? Why do you haunt me in my dreams?'_

Frustrated, Hayato whipped his body harshly behind him, which met him with just the darkness of the abyss. He doesn't understand where he was.

"Who are you?! Why do keep bothering my dreams?! Why don't you leave me alone?!"

No one answers his calls as expected. It doesn't even surprise him to be honest. But he still wishes someone would answer his calls within this abyss. He was so confused and frustrated with these feelings he doesn't understand. It was just so painful and unbearable.

It was torture and he wants it to stop.

"Please." He pleaded. "Someone, answer me." He said.

Then a light lit up in front of him. In a form of a fire. Quite a familiar one. Red, blazing red. The storm flame. The flame that he always knew that dwelled inside him.

He stared at the flame. It was small. But it was bright inside the dark abyss he was in.

The more he stared, the more it burned. The more he stared, the more it looked different.

Before he knew it, he could already see a silhouette of a man who looked within his twenties.

And he looked a lot like him.

...

A solemn expression was etched on his face as he watched his dear friend slumber peacefully within the arms of his so many great grandfather.

"Was it okay to not tell the truth to him, Vongola Primo?"

Giotto didn't say anything in reply to the playful looking man. He merely continued stroking his descendant's unruly hair while contemplating upon his answer. The man across him pulled out a packet of marshmallows out of nowhere and proceeded to open it and eat it.

"It's not really the time to tell him. It's too soon for him. I want him to stay knowing nothing about his real purpose within this world." Giotto finally said.

The other man continued to munch while he floated midair thanks to the silvery white wings that was sprouting on his back, flapping in a steady rhythm, enough to make him suspended in the dark place. He then decided to open his mouth after licking off the sweet remains of the fluffy treat on his fingers.

"You know that it won't be long until he realizes what he needs to do in this world. And you can't really change anything by keeping it from him."

Giotto did not even look at him, but the man still continued, now with a serious face.

"It would be better if we at least explained it to him. We should just tell him the truth so that it wouldn't be hard for him, Primo. Us lying to him is—"

"Byakuran-kun."

The unnamed man now labeled fell silent, the packet of white sweets now forgotten on the floor while he just floated on the air, his face obstructed by the shadow of his bangs.

"I understand your feelings, Byakuran-kun. I know that nothing will change as it's what the fate wrote for him. We can't change anything. We're powerless against the nature's of the world. But I at least want him to enjoy his normal life for now and live knowing nothing to his inescapable purpose." Giotto said in a sad tone.

"It's so unfair. Why does it have to be him? Why does he have to suffer within every single world? Why can't he be happy for once?" Byakuran asked, slowly descending to the ground to pick up his fallen sweets.

"It's just the same as to why we always have to look after him. Why we have to endure the pain of losing the one we care for, helplessly." Giotto told him.

"Tsunayoshi is special Byakuran. That's why the Trinisette chose him as the sacrifice, to stop power hungry people trying to take advantage of the world." He explained.

"But can't we change anything at all? Even a little? Does he...does he really have to die?" The albino man asked the other. Giotto could only give him a sad smile.

"If it means that the Trinisette will be hidden, be gone from the humans hands, then yes Byakuran-kun. If it means the world." Giotto said.

"I just don't understand! I always see him suffering even in other worlds. I don't understand my other self destroying the world and making Tsuna miserable. I don't understand why Tsuna always seems to be a sacrifice in most worlds. I don't understand why it's so rare to see him have a peaceful life."

Byakuran's figure started blurring all of a sudden and then he eventually buzzed out of existence. Giotto could only sigh dejectedly.

"I pity these two. I pity the people who's suffering. I pity myself for being hopeless. Byakuran-kun, you shouldn't stress yourself too much...not when you're in such a vulnerable state at the moment..." Giotto mumbled as he swiped the stray fringe off Tsuna's face.

"Trinisette..." he sighed once again.

...

Takeshi was puzzled. He never felt so confused in his whole life.

His first confusion in his life was why he had not have a mother when all the other kids had one. He was four at that time.

He remember asking his father, in which his father returned with a melancholic smile. He remember being brought to a cemetery, a name etched on a single stone. He could not understand back then. He even thought that the stone was his mother.

But he understood later on.

The second one was why he was stronger than other kids. He didn't really know. One day he was just playing catch with other kids and he accidentally broke one kid's shoulder because he threw too strong.

He eventually used it to his advantage later on, getting into the baseball club that he is banned from these days.

Even so he could still not understand his power.

And this one is the third one. Sawa Tsunayoshi. The person who started giving him weird, and unbearably sad dreams that felt nostalgic, too familiar for his own taste. He was utterly confused.

'Who are you', ' what are you', 'what are these dreams'.

He wanted to ask. He really does. But he doesn't know how.

Somewhere inside him feels like Tsuna wasn't real. Somewhere inside him was scared to even poke a finger at his arm. He was scared somehow that once he got close, he wakes up from this dream.

 _Why the hell does he even think that way?_

He doesn't really know.

"—amoto. Yamamoto!"

He had snapped out of his daze thanks to Haru waving her hand in front of his face, her lips turned downwards into a frown.

"You've been spacing out for five minutes. Is there something wrong?"

Right. They were currently in Tsunayoshi's hospital room. The teachers are huddled into a corner while talking to Tsuna's mother, whom he remembered at that lady at that popular cake shop, cafe.

"No, it's nothing Miura. Sorry, what were you saying?"

She stared at him for a few seconds then exhaled lightly in exasperation.

"I was saying that you look a lot like someone who had their relative die or something. Are you really telling the truth when you told me you're not friends with Tsunayoshi? It doesn't really look that way." Haru said.

Takeshi scratched his cheek lightly as he thought of what to say.

It was true that he wasn't friends with Tsuna. But something has always drawn him towards him.

He doesn't remember his elementary days that much but even then, he found Tsuna to be extremely interesting. He remembered him being alone all the time. No one really approached him because he was always silent and distant. He was also great at erasing his presence. Before you know it, he's just gone.

He does remember that he was always with that one blond kid. He doesn't know what happened to that kid but he did hear he got into the same accident as Tsuna.

"Well, we aren't friends. That's the truth. I don't exactly understand it myself. It just makes me feel bad you know. Seeing him unconscious and all..." he answered.

"I don't really understand but I kinda get the gist of it. I feel really bad that I wasn't there by his side when the accident happened. I mean, I'm his friend and it just hurts me to see him hurt.

Tsunayoshi is just kind of like that. People don't know him but they just kind of want to be by his side, follow him, protect him. Because he's kind, he's warm, he's bright. Even if with just his eyes, you see everything. He wears his heart on his sleeve." Haru said.

Takeshi nodded to all of that. He doesn't know if Tsuna realizes or not but his eyes wanders a lot near Takeshi. His eyes always had that look of longing, sympathy, and another unexplainable emotion.

Takeshi always looks around him if Tsuna is actually looking at him or not. Some times, someone is there, sometimes it's just him. It's really hard to tell.

"But you know, Tsuna always seems to be hiding something. Maybe he's bad at lying or I'm just that intuitive but I feel like there's something he's not telling to me. It's not that I have the right to know because he only knew me recently but I just know that he hides something to everyone." Haru told him.

She had a small smile on her face as she looked at Tsuna's sleeping face.

"I wish he would tell me someday. Because it seemed really really heavy on his shoulders."

Takeshi stayed silent as Haru kept on telling him about what she noticed about Tsuna. How he reacted to every sound, how he acted around different kind of people, how he has secretly observed everyone.

It was very interesting.

After a thirty more minutes, the visit ended and the teachers sent them home respectively. He was the last one to be escorted home.

Before he got into the Takesushi shop, he had asked both his teachers about one thing.

"Sensei, have you ever met someone that you've never met before and felt strongly attracted to them? Like déjà vú? You just can't remember but you have a feeling it happened before?"

Fong answered that he had experienced it several times. Ryohei said the same.

"You know, there's this thing about certain people Yamamoto-kun. Reincarnation, have you heard that? I believe that people with strong bonds eventually find each other in their next life. Be it family, friends, lover. Maybe that person have been an important person in your past life?" Fong said.

It made sense a lot. He never thought of that kind of thing before. It actually helped a lot in sorting out his thinking.

After thanking them of the answer, Ryohei said this lastly.

"Takeshi, you're an extremely great and kind person. You might conflicted about what happened at the baseball club but baseball is not the only thing you have. You can continue baseball, of course. But I also want you to stop mulling over it and depressing yourself. Rather than continuing to feel miserable like that, why not try to find something new for a change?"

His homeroom teacher gave her a several smacks at the back and gave him a bright smile. His teacher is really energetic to the point that he's even giving you some of his energy, like a vitamin virus or something.

"Thank you, sensei."

And the three of them have gone home respectively.

...

Days have passed whereas in Japan, Takeshi and Haru visited Tsuna everyday with different kinds of stories and lessons. Ieyoshi and Reborn was busy regarding to trying to contact the famiglia which led to Reborn finally deciding to fly back while he and his guardians stayed and tried to piece what they found together.

In Italy, news about Rokudo Mukuro have spread and it didn't escape Wolf's ears either. The upcoming meeting with the Vongola also neared just as the time he will visit Japan also neared.

Lambo was training well and soaking things up like a sponge. He had the tendency to slack off but he was very determined with everything after a few moments of procrastinating.

And now Wolf was troubled with this particular kid named Byakuran Gesso. Well rather the QA they've been doing these past few days.

Apparently there weren't exactly experimentations done other than extracting his blood and forcing his flames out of him. Byakuran was even happily talking about how they 'forced' his flames out of him and Wolf is traumatized enough of his smiling face while speaking of some gruesome things.

Byakuran doesn't seem to be traumatized by these but rather feel that they're mild compared to the mental trauma he had gotten from his dad for being such a useless dumb sky who doesn't even have one element he can attract.

But really, Wolf thinks that the physical trauma seemed to be more traumatizing than the psychological trauma of being called dumb. Then he also thought that he doesn't exactly know what kind of words and just how long he's been attacked mentally by his father to instill such fear in him.

(Maybe it wasn't exactly just those things and Byakuran is just hiding it from him.)

On the other hand, Byakuran is really such an interesting child.

And he spoke really highly of his favorite figure of justice, the one who had his brows furrowed and his fists swung in a semblance of a prayer. The sacrifice and savior of the world.

He wondered just who was the hero that Aria told him. Was it really just a story because it really gave him creeps. Besides, Giglio Nero had always had the ability to see the future. Maybe it was a prophecy or something?

In any other way, Byakuran got along well with Lambo as the both of them were quite sweet tooth. Lambo was obsessed with candies especially grape flavored ones while Byakuran was obsessed with marshmallows.

Both were unhealthily obsessed and it worried him. Basil, which was the rain attributed kid who was actually a relative of the Young Lion of the Vongola, Iemitsu, always reprimanded the both, which kind of got one problem off Wolf's shoulders as the both actually listened to Basil somehow.

Speaking of Basil, Panther was quite fascinated with the child because, well, Panther is also a rain attribute and he's interested in the child's skills. Both are quite close to be honest, as the one who calms people in their groups.

Putting all of those aside, there's this Rokudo Mukuro fellow too.

Wolf doesn't really want to think but 'Muku-chan' has too much connections with 'Mukuro' to just simply not bother with this wanted criminal.

Besides, somehow this one kid has stirred up the Vindice while the recent shutdown of the illegal experimenting famiglias didn't bother them. He's had Rodent look after the criminal while Cheetah, Panther and other ARC members looked after Lambo's training.

"Fox can you call Lambo and Cheetah to my office? Thank you." Wolf said to the telephone and ended the call.

He will be bringing Lambo, Basil and Cheetah to the meeting tomorrow so he would have to speak about the time plans and what to discuss there. It will also be an explanation to the reason to Lambo's duty to protect Tsuna.

Not a minute later a knock could be heard on his door and he had answered open. There as he had requested, the three had come to his office.

"Good, all of you were able to come. How's your day boys?"

Lambo made himself comfortable on the sofa which Basil had follow suit to. Cheetah just stood near his desk as she always did as his right hand.

"Commander Cheetah was helping with my flame manipulation along with Basil, sir. Mostly it was just Basil helping me while commander taught us because he can already manipulate his flames better than me." Lambo answered.

"Well mostly Lambo was training while I was watching in the sidelines along with Byakuran, sir." Basil added.

"I see. How's Lambo doing then Cheetah?" He had asked.

"Lambo is still rusty with shape changes but the amount of power his flames have is incredible. He might even be able to form a sword just with his flames if he trains much more harder. His stamina is also quite still lacking a bit but other than that he's doing great. He does quit a low pain tolerance though." Cheetah said that made Lambo sweatdrop.

Wolf nodded looking quite satisfied by what he heard.

"Putting that aside, I called you three here to discuss about the meeting with Vongola. Basil you remember what I told you right?"

Basil nodded at his question.

"Sadly you'll be leaving us but you'll be in good hands of your real family, with Sawada Iemitsu. But if you want to come back here and they allow you choose your own famiglia, you'll still be welcomed to our famiglia." Wolf said.

Basil smiled thankfully. "Thank you, sir." He said.

"Well then you may be excused Basil. I'll just have to explain Lambo's duties and other things. Please look after Byakuran." Wolf said.

Basil bowed respectfully before he left the office. Wolf watched him leave with a warm smile. But after the door had shut off, that smile was wiped off Wolf's face.

"Now that that's settled, let's get on with the main thing."

Cheetah went to the corner to take out some files. Lambo sat there, looking quite confused but seems to get the gist of it. Wolf had stood up from his chair and had sat at the opposite side of the sofa Lambo is currently sitting at.

Cheetah had made herself comfortable at the small chair beside the sofas the other two were sitting and placed multiple files on the coffee table.

"Three years ago, someone had kidnapped and attacked Sawa Tsunayoshi and Sawada Ietsuna. What occurred during their captivating was unknown as Tsunayoshi and Ietsuna were in a coma. But a few months ago Tsunayoshi had woken up and said to have amnesia, so even now we still do not know who and what are the motives of these attackers." Wolf explained.

"But we have caught some weird activities underground. Which led to the conclusion that a past enemy has built up their empire again under our noses and is preparing for revenge." Cheetah followed.

She spread the folders in front of Lambo.

Experimentations, experimentations, experimentations. It was all about human experimentations. It made Lambo sick that made him grimace. He remembers every name of these famiglia. The ones who just suddenly fell and suddenly got exposed for gruesome acts.

"We temporarily allied with the Vongola so that we can sta low from the public and made it look like it's the Vongola who's ousted these famiglias." Cheetah added.

"This year, they seemed to be more active than the past years. Which led us to the discovery of Avidita. We should have known to be honest. Because they were former allies who had long been interested in such things." Wolf sighed.

"About that matter, it will be explained in the history of our famiglia. You will understand later." Cheetah said.

"In any other ways, we've gotten a big picture of why my son was targeted and the Vongola's child. It's because of the sky affinity. From what we saw from their experiment records, they have never gotten their hands on a sky flame user. And Vongola being one of the famiglias who bores rarest flame users, the sky flame users, it wasn't a surprise for Iemitsu's child to be targeted." Wolf said.

"Cielo Rosa also had the bloodline of sky flame users. So they also targeted Tsuna along with the motive of revenge." He added.

Lambo nodded. He finally understands why he was needed.

"Because of their activeness and the fact that Tsunayoshi-sama has woken up and is not within the Namimori Hospital which is full with Vongola mafiosi who protects Ietsuna, is quite exposed without a bodyguard. That's where I come in right? An age closest to him where I can stay with him even at school." Lambo said.

Wolf smiled satisfied at Lambo.

"Yes, you're right. You might be a year younger but with your intelligence, you can be placed within his year. And with special connections, you can be placed within his class." Wolf said.

"I have spoken to my wife about the guardian thing so you'll be living with them as an adoptive brother. In that way, you can be with him all the time."

"So now that we've explained all of this to you, I think you can go train yourself again. But before that, do you have any other questions?" Wolf asked.

Lambo scratched his head while he thought. He doesn't really have any questions at the moment so in the end he just shook his head.

"It's fine sir. I'll go train now." Lambo said and waved his hand at the two.

The two then stood silent for a few seconds as they listened to Lambo's footsteps going further and further away until they couldn't hear it anymore.

"So now that's settled, let's get this over with."

...

"How are the movements of the Vongola?"

"It is quite hard to answer your question sir. I do not exactly understand what's going on within their family but all of them seem to be working independently." Cheetah sighed.

"From what I could get from the spies we have in Vongola, the CEDEF seems to be the ones who's acting upon their suspicions about us. The Varia sect, which is lead by the youngest who is Xanxus, seems to not care about any business.

Enrico is said to be somewhere in a crossfire with some famiglia who hates Vongola. Massimo, is said to be playing around all the time. And lastly, Federico seems to be the only one who's helping out on some few tasks within the city."

Cheetah paused after that that made Wolf raise a brow.

"Actually sir, we found out something while checking up on the Vongola heir within Japan and well..." she said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Wolf asked.

He leaned forward and stretched his hand, gesturing her to give the file she was holding to him.

"It's that...Tsunayoshi-sama is in a coma again."

Wolf had froze at that statement. He hastily read the report to learn happened. And there it was written that some minor famiglia named Fotro was targeting Tsunayoshi and used Tempesta Famiglia's son, Gokudera Hayato to assassinate his son.

His hand was trembling in anger. Cheetah felt a chill run through her spine.

It was really rare to see her boss so angry to this point that he's willing to tap on his...special flames. The weight of the presence of those flames is extremely pressuring even for someone who had experienced it countless times in the past.

"S-sir, you should calm yourself." Cheetah berated herself for stuttering. As the right hand, the commander appointed by the highest rank, their boss, she shouldn't be overwhelmed by this.

And it seems like her stuttering had also snapped Wolf out of his anger and the feeling of guilt and embarrassment washed over him for losing control like that.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Tania." He said, using her real name.

"It's alright, sir. I can take it. Just that I was taken aback as it has been a while." She said, clearing her throat a bit afterwards.

Wolf looked at the file with a troubled look. Kanako had hid this from him when it's crucial. And he is sure that she knows more than what this file's information contains.

"I'm not exactly sure wether we can see this as Vongola turning against us for having one of their closely allied Famiglia's son target my son. How should we approach this? But before that, I'm concerned how the information about my family is leaking more and more. Before we know it, Tsunayoshi might get pulled within this bloody world."

Not that he was already involved in the first place by just being his and Kanako's son. It was bound to happen soon but he at least wished he could hide him longer from their enemies.

"And the mastermind to this are definitely them. I'm frustrated that we can't catch them!" Wolf hit his desk with his fist that the sound resonated within the room. It even took Cheetah's whole body to stop herself from flinching.

"...I do understand what your saying sir. You know who they are but you can't seem to catch them nor even find them because they're in too deep within the shadows that you can't reach them. No matter how much we unravel their outer edges, because of the number they've accumulated over the years, it won't end easily." She stated.

Wolf pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Still, I can't understand why Kanako didn't tell me this! We need to check how many people know about Tsunayoshi. If we don't, not just _them_ , but other famiglias who doesn't like us might change their focus to my child!"

This was really bad. He has too much on his plate. The Vongola, Byakuran Gesso, Mako's child, Rokudo Mukuro. Now even Tsunayoshi's safety. He can't do this alone anymore.

He needs someone. He needs someone not just Cheetah and the other ARC members but someone with an equal standing as him. Someone who can lead a famiglia.

"I need someone. I can't do this by myself. It's too much for me...I might need Kanako come back at this rate..."

Cheetah gasped at that.

"But sir—you cannot do that! Kanako-sama she—her flames..." she bit her lip and clenched her fists, not having the heart to say any further than that.

"I know that. I know...but it's inevitable in this situation." he said.

Dark looks stayed etched on their faces. They remained silent, the atmosphere around them, heavy and unbearable.

The office never felt so dark and cold for a long time.

...

'Something ominous...'

A young girl with an eyepatch on her right eye stood beside a window, gazing upon the dark clouds within the sky with an unreadable expression. Her petite body shivered with cold clothing, a hospital gown and a mere light blanket around her shoulders.

"Nagi."

A woman called out to her. A woman whom she bears great resemblance to, standing just not so far away with a worried expression on her face.

"You shouldn't be out of your bed! You just collapsed the other day! And what's with that cold appearance! What will you do if you caught a cold again? You do know that your body is—"

"—'weak', 'fragile', I know mother. I apologize for making you worry. I shall go back immediately." The girl said with an exasperated face.

The woman stood observing her for a few seconds then resigned with a sigh.

"Come on. I'll lead you back to your room." The woman, her mother, said. The girl gave her a small smile to cheer her up.

Giving the sky a one last look, the girl and the woman had made their way back to her room.

'Something is going to happen...'

 **ooooo**

 **Word count : 5097 words**

 **I know. It's been months.**

 **Hello, how have you been? Me? I've been going through my dark phase where I need to replenish my positive energy by confronting my negative energy with my special type of meditation which equals to just lazing around.**

 **I apologize deeply for not updating for so long but I'm planning to keep things tense from now on.**

 **I'm still not sure on how and when I should wake Tsuna and Goku-chan up. Whom should wake up first nor wether I will be waking either of them before our Wolf goes to Japan.**

 **And to R27 fans, it seems like the interaction will take a while because no matter how you look at it, it seems inappropriate for the two of them to have intimate moments when either does not exactly know each other that much.**

 **You may tell me that Tsuna knows Reborn but his Reborn and this Reborn are entirely different people despite the similarities in appearance and other few things like the line of work and stuffs.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter! And also the people living in places where COVID-19/corona virus is spreading, please take care of yourselves and stay safe!!**

 **Till the next chapter!!**


End file.
